


Drowning In Your Eyes

by smittenwithlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Corporal Punishment, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, M/M, Merman Louis, Minor Character Death, Pirate Harry, Top Harry, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 45,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8301328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenwithlouis/pseuds/smittenwithlouis
Summary: "Capt’n Styles, are you certain of this? They be attracted to man-made light.""What is? Sharks?" The young blonde asks in terror. "Worse than sharks, lad. There'll be flesh eating mermaids upon us in minutes, mark my words!” Paul huffs as he continues to wave the bright lantern in front of him, “And Captain Styles here, has us bait!” Or: The Pirates of the Caribbean inspired au where Harry is a fierce pirate who holds the heart of a beautiful merman.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Yes, I'm back with another fantasy au (rip). I love mermaids and pirates so why not have Louis be a merman this time around? Anyways, hope I did it justice. 
> 
> Also, a quick shout out to Emma for picking up after my atrocious grammar and spelling mistakes. 
> 
> Enjoy everyone!

**1710**

"Capt’n Styles, are you certain of this? They be attracted to man-made light."

"What is? Sharks?" The young blonde asks in terror. 

"Worse than sharks, lad. There'll be flesh eating mermaids upon us in minutes, mark my words!” Paul huffs as he continues to wave the bright lantern in front of him, “And Captain Styles here, has us bait!” he quickly adds, turning around to look at the youngest boy with pursed lips.

"Paul, that's enough. You're scaring the poor kid."

"He should be scared! Mermaids are as lovely as a heavenly dream. But just as fast as you fall for them, they snatch ye out of a boat or off the deck of a ship, have their way, and then ye be dragged to the bottom, drowned,” Paul huffs out. “Or worse…eaten while your heart still beats."

Niall looks at him with widened terrified eyes. Harry rolls his eyes at Paul's words. Harry’s Master-at-Arms should know better than to scare the boy. Sure, it's not like he's lying per se, but since Harry is here, there's nothing to worry about...or so he hopes. 

Niall's face morphs from horror into pure delight. Rather than seeming bothered by Paul's grim warning, he sets his mouth into a determined smile. 

"I understand why Paul is wary. I was wary me first time, the first few times even. But our captain here would never put us in harm’s way…if he can help it." Liam quickly amends from beside Zayn, still rowing.

"Mermaids are creatures of fable and folklore, and they'll soon be before me. What an exciting adventure, I say." The blonde boy proclaims, elated. 

Harry snorts at that, a crooked smile forming on his face at the boy's naivety. 

"That a lad." Zayn's pleased voice suggests he agrees. 

"Since you're the newest member aboard the Black Rose, I'll let you do the honors, Ireland." Harry says as he looks at the young man. Niall's eyes are wide as he waits for instructions, always ready to do what he's told. He's the youngest member of the crew and still has the aura of wonder and innocence, one that Harry hasn't been around in a long time. 

"If Captain Styles didn't have the favor of merfolk, I'd be shaking in me boots." Liam adds as an afterthought, bringing Harry out of his thoughts. 

"Around taverns, I heard that a kiss from a mermaid protects a sailor from drowning." Niall declares, still managing to make it sound like both a statement and a question. 

Harry smirks. That particular myth is actually true, not that anyone but _he_ is aware of that fact. No one has been brave enough to test out the theory and if they have, their bones are probably buried somewhere deep below them. 

Harry has been coming to this bay for several years now. Even when he was detained or imprisoned, he always managed to find his way back here as promised. He's garnered quite the reputation over the years because of it, one that lets him roam free and unscathed across the waters for the most part. 

"Niall." Harry says sternly, looking at him expectantly. "You have a strong and ripe voice. Why don't you put it to use?" 

The blonde boy swallows a lump in his throat as he glances across the darkening waters that are rocking the boat beneath him. Niall has been on board the Black Rose for a couple of months, ever since they last visited Fortaleza and Harry picked him up. The lad had been standing there, looking with amazement at all of the ships docked at port. Niall had reminded Harry of himself a bit when he was younger. He had looked youthful, strong, and determined to work, emitting an overall sense of adventure, which had spurred Harry to offer him a job on the spot. Sure, most of the crew and Harry himself knew the boy was a bit too soft for the piracy lifestyle. Still, he was sharp with languages, and just as promised, resourceful with a thread and needle. Harry figured that with time aboard the ship, he'd roughen up a bit. Harry knows the risk of what could happen to a young man who looks capable of hard work. Many young men who hang around Fortaleza or any pirate-infested port end up being kidnapped to become slaves aboard brutal ships. Harry was too familiar with the practice to leave Niall to that fate. 

Niall's soothing voice wraps itself along the boat as he softly begins to hum a melody, one that Harry immediately recognizes. He’s not disappointed by his voice, having already heard it a couple of times on the ship.

_Upon one summer’s morning,_

_I carefully did stray_

_Down by the Walls of Wapping,_

_Where I met a sailor gay._

"Louder," Harry demands from where he sits in the middle of the jolly boat. Paul sways a burning lantern back and forth in front of him, right above the dark water. Liam makes sure to hit the paddle against the water from time to time to speed up the process. 

_Conversing with a young lass,_

_Who seem’d to be in pain,_

_Saying, William, when you go_

_I fear you’ll ne'er return again._

Niall sings, raising his voice as he peers over the side of the jolly boat, hoping to spot a pretty maiden beneath the surface. 

Harry focuses on Niall's singing, though he knows he should be the one doing it, especially because he’s sung every other time he’s arrived at Whitecap Bay. Everything is different this time around, however. He doesn't usually bring this many people for such intimate meetings, and if he brings anyone, it’s usually just Zayn or Liam. He’s normally the one who sings in order to let _him_ know he’s arrived. Harry is also tenser than usual this time around, and normally he’s always a little tense whenever he comes to meet _him,_ but this is different. It's different because for once, he's not sure if his lover will breach the surface. He’s not sure how the rest of his kind will react, especially to this many people.

For many years, just the thought of Whitecap Bay and Isla Sirena would garner panic among seamen. Its inhabitants are seen as a bad omen, only brought to this earth to feast on those who choose the sea as their home. Of course, it's always been taken for a myth. If any sailors _have_ tried to seek them however, most, if not all, are now more than likely somewhere beneath the pale, foaming breakers of the bay.

Times have changed though, and Harry _knows_ pirates have become more daring, kissing the old superstitions goodbye. Captain Cowell has been a pioneer in the hunt for sea creatures, particularly merfolk. Harry knows Merfolk are more than capable of defending themselves, as they’re physically stronger, faster and more manipulative than humans. However, there's enough talk among pirate to know that there are captains out there who are mad enough to try and capture them. Part of Harry can’t help but feel responsible for the rise in interest in the water maidens, but just as promised, Harry’s here to warn him and his people. Though they’re likely already aware of the problem, Harry’s a bit nervous to see how this meeting will go.

The captain’s thoughts are disrupted when he sees _him_. So many years of singing this song and being in these waters has given him the pleasure of detecting merfolk in seconds, particularly the one approaching his boat. Harry notices him before any of the others do, mesmerized by the seductive azure eyes shamelessly gazing back at him. 

The eyes, deep and bright blue with a dusting of gold, still manage to make Harry's heart skip a beat.

Harry Styles has a reputation among his peers. Whether most rumors are true or not, many have grown to fear the captain at the helm of the Black Rose, despite the fact that he’s one of the youngest sailors to be captain, in command of his own ship for what will be five years fairly soon. The _prince of pirates,_ as they call him.

If only they could see him now though, reputation and façades gone. All that dissipates as soon as he locks eyes with _him_. Without fail, those blue eyes undress him and bring him back to a time when he was as open and vulnerable as the sea. 

_My heart is pierced by Cupid,_

_I disdain all glittering gold_

_There is nothing can console me,_

_But my jolly sailor bold._

The merman stares at him with the same sultry look that drives Harry completely insane. _He_ leisurely blinks away the water from his long dark eyelashes that cast a shadow over his cheekbones. Harry doesn't say a word, just quietly admires him, waiting to see what he does. Harry continues to stare as he swims towards Niall, stopping in front of the young sailor, finally making his presence known. 

Niall abruptly stops singing, gasping as he takes in the creature before him, and Harry understands all too well what must be going through the blonde's head. The young captain has been there himself. Years ago, he had a similar response when he came face to face with a merman, the same merman that is currently in front of Niall, in fact. 

The merman gracefully holds onto the boat as he brings his arm on top of the edge right in front of Niall. With a flutter of his damp eyelashes, he opens his mouth, filling in the stifling air with his melodious voice. The merman's alluring voice picks up where Niall left off. He's staring right at Harry as he sings, only looking back at Niall again at the end. 

_His hair it hangs in ringlets,_

_His eyes as black as coal_

_My happiness attend him,_

_Wherever he may go._

_From Tower Hill to Blackwall,_

_I’ll wander, weep and moan_

_All for my jolly sailor,_

_Until he sails home._

"You- you're a boy," is all that manages to leave Niall's mouth as he stares in awe at the merman before him.  

"You have a lovely voice," the merman purrs as he continues fluttering his long eyelashes at the awestruck boy. Niall only swallows at the sound of the sweet voice that is no doubt enveloping and drawing him in like a moth to a flame. 

"Tell me, my handsome sailor, will you be my jolly sailor bold?" The merman seductively whispers a few inches away from Niall’s face. 

Niall is in a trance-like state as he wildly nods his head. The merman blinks a couple times as a soft smile takes over his mouth. 

_My heart is pierced by Cupid,_

_I disdain all glittering gold_

_There is nothing can console me,_

_But my jolly sailor bold._

The merman sings as he ever so slowly inches away from Niall. The blonde, not happy about the growing distance, leans in closer to the merman, most of his upper body leaning over the edge of the jolly boat. 

The merman takes hold of his face, delicate fingers pulling him painstakingly slow towards him and the water, as Niall puckers his lips, leaning in for a kiss. Before he can touch the merman's lips, he is sharply pulled back by the collar of his shirt. With a loud squawk, Niall manages to land on top of Zayn's lap, making a disgruntled sound at being torn away from the pretty merman by his captain, who is done with his games. 

"Get a grip on yerself," Zayn scolds as he slaps Niall across the face, desperately trying to bring him back to his senses. Niall blinks a couple of times, hazy eyes finally coming back to focus. 

"That's not very nice. I was getting acquainted with a new friend," The merman says with a grin as Harry makes his way towards him. "There's plenty of me to go-"

The merman is abruptly cut off as Harry grabs him by the back of his head and crashes their lips together. If this were any other visit he'd play along with his usual mirage, the mirage that he puts on for many sailors before him. Harry pities the fools who fall for their lures, _his_ lures, though he knows it's inevitable to get enamored by such ethereal creatures. 

This time around though, it's different. It’s different because for a while now, in the back of Harry's mind, he’s been panicking over the merman's safety, and while it's comical to see how merfolk captivate their prey, Harry is feeling desperate with need. Their kiss is as raw, needy, and passionate, as they've come to be through the years. 

Harry's hands slide to the sides of the merman's face as he leans down to get a better angle. Harry groans as he takes in the slow drag of his smooth lips against his, tasting the salt that he's come to associate with the merman. That he's come to associate as _home_. Harry deepens the kiss as he slips his tongue past the merman's soft lips, going wild with arousal as he drinks in the essence of his lover. 

"Harry," The merman whispers as they both stop to catch their breath. Harry stares at him. Something is off, but he figures it’s the result of not having seen each other for almost a year.

"I missed you, Louis," Harry’s deep voice says before he captures Louis’ mouth once more. He doesn't know how long he stays there, kissing his merman like his life depends on it, but it still feels like they’re both pulled out of their bubble much too quickly.

"Captain," Liam says, nodding toward the side of the boat. Harry’s line of vision redirects to where Liam is nodding. He sighs internally as he takes notice of all the other bodies in the water.

Harry clears his throat as he sits up straighter, making sure to take hold of the merman's hand as he faces the merfolk who are now surrounding the boat.  "Our dear Louis. Have you made up your mind?" An olive skinned mermaid asks. “You know what was discussed and needed of you.”

Louis solemnly casts his eyes to the water, not uttering a word. The sudden melancholy air surrounding Louis takes Harry aback.

“Louis?” Harry asks, voice clipped with tension as he looks at the eerily quiet merman.

“Louis here has a very important decision to make.” The same mermaid says, smirking at Harry. “So what will it be, dear brother?”

“Marina, I-“

“Enough, Louis. We’ve let this foolishness go on for a decade. Either you drag him to Isla Sirena in Davy Jones’ Locker or we we’ll do what we’re put in these waters to do.”

Louis’ body immediately tenses up as he lets go of Harry’s hand and moves in front of the boat. His face takes on a haunting and demonic fanged appearance for a split second. Harry’s only seen it a handful of times and a small part of it still terrifies him to no end. As beautiful as merpeople may be, you can never forget what lies underneath.

Marina mirrors Louis, except her face doesn’t morph back to her beautiful self. Harry puts one hand over his cutlass as Niall gasps and clings to Zayn.

“That was never mentioned, let alone discussed.” Louis shouts angrily.

“Neither was the fact that so many handsome men,” Marina says, taking a look into the boat before continuing, “came aboard the Black Rose over the past five years.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“I’m trying to protect you,” she says as she finally returns to a serene state.

“By choosing? This is what we’re put on this realm to do. This is what deep down many of us dreams of. I found him, just because you-” Louis cuts himself off as Marina’s true form overtakes her in a flash. She screeches at him, launching herself and grabbing hold of his throat before bringing her face close to his. Harry immediately draws out his cutlass, with Liam and Zayn following suit.

“I dare you to finish that sentence, Louis.” Marina taunts. “We’re the same rank, but not for much longer. Finish that sentence and all hell will break loose.”

“Let him go Marina.” Harry says, ready to jump in the water to get her slimy fingers off Louis. Marina just looks at him and laughs.

“How utterly foolish you’d be to jump into a merfolk’s lair.” She says, redirecting her gaze to Harry’s men. “Tell them to retreat or I’ll send every merfolk in this bay on them.” Marina lets go of Louis throat as she swims backwards in front of the many merfolk who have now turned up.

Louis and Marina stare at each other in silence. Louis eventually directs his attention to Harry without turning around to look at him. “Harry, stay in the boat. It’s okay. We’re departing soon.” There are various murmurs around the merfolk as soon as Louis’ words leave his mouth.

“So be it,” Marina says, quickly followed by a disappointed, “Shame.” As she turns around and submerges herself beneath the water, many of the other merfolk follow her lead. Only a few are left at the surface, and they all look just as dejected as Louis. Harry knows that while merfolk regard each other as brother and sister, they usually show little to no emotion, especially among the green-tailed ones. Louis is the exception, as Harry has always known that he is not as cold as many of his kind.

A blonde and blue-eyed mermaid swims next to Louis, giving him a gentle and caring smile before she looks up at Harry. “Captain Styles, take good care of our brother, will you?" 

As the reality of the situation sinks in, Harry can feel his heart breaking for Louis. Louis gave up everything to be with him and now he’s not welcome here anymore. With a rough voice, Harry reassures the blonde.

"Always," he says, nodding and tipping his hat. 

A merman with jet-black hair comes closer, giggling. “Are you sure you can’t stay and play for a little while?” He asks as he stares at Liam with interest, coming up beside him and fluttering his eyelashes. Liam’s cheeks turn crimson, but Zayn simply glares daggers at the merman who seems all too fascinated with Liam. The merman winks at Zayn, unbothered.

“The number of people on the hunt for your kind has begun to increase in numbers thanks to Cowell,” Harry says as he reaches for Louis’ tense shoulders, squeezing gently. His words, but particularly the mention of the pirate’s name, draw jeers from the merfolk still present.

“Cowell has been trying take one of us for years, succeeding only one time…not that it lasted long.”

Harry’s jaw tenses at that.

“I dare him to show up at our waters again. He shall be welcomed with the same fate as the brutes he sends on his behalf,” A redhead sneers while she floats on her back, swimming leisurely until she reaches the boat. Her eyes turn black as fangs protrude beneath her gums. “As bones at the bottom of the ocean floor,” she hisses in a high pitched and slithery voice.

“Now, before you meet their same fate, leave our waters,” She adds.

“Talia,” Louis says, voice laced with outrage, but he’s immediately cut off.

“Louis, the amnesty is no longer valid. I have respected it for years, but they have overstayed their welcome. You are to leave, as this is the last time we will remain at bay.”

“My tail is blue,” Louis says angrily. “You’re to listen to me.”

“The color of your tail means nothing when you’ve chosen to leave your brothers and sisters.” Talia says icily, her red tail glistening in the moonlight. “I’m here to follow orders, Louis…you know that. Go now, before our green-tailed brothers and sisters come forth. You know they will not hold back.”

Harry turns to look at Louis and watches his face go through many emotions before he schools his features with a stony expression. With a departing nod from Louis, he takes hold of Harry’s hand once more. Harry gives the signal to Zayn and Liam to start rowing.

“Safe travels, dear brother,” says the solemn looking blonde mermaid with a red and gold tail.

“Take care, Perrie.” Louis says. With one last look at his brothers, sisters, and home, Louis helps pull the jolly boat back to where the Black Rose is anchored.

 

 xxx

 

Getting Louis on board the ship is easier said than done. Louis has no fond memories of his stay on a ship, so he hasn’t set foot or tail on one for a decade. Harry is in the water holding onto the boat, freshly secured with rope and ready to be hauled up to the stern of the ship by the davits. Paul, Zayn, Liam, and Niall have already climbed up and are currently peering over the railing, watching the couple. The rest of Harry’s crew is also staring with a mix of apprehension and fascination.

“Louis, love, we have to go. I don’t want your siblings coming after me and my men and taking us to Davey Jones’ Locker because we did not heed their warning.”

“I’d like to see them try and take you from me. They may be my kind, but I will not hesitate to attack if they threaten what’s mine.” Harry can’t help but smirk at Louis’ words. Louis is super possessive when it comes to Harry, and Harry’s certain that the merman has gotten into more fights with his siblings than he lets on because of it.

“Captain. We need to set sail,” Liam says from above.

“My quartermaster is right. We need to move, Louis.”

“Well, your quartermaster can choke,” Louis hisses, but there’s no real bite to it.

“I’d rather he not, love. He’s rather important, both as my friend and crew member.” Harry softly replies.

With a long and wary exhale, Louis nods. The fact that he doesn’t turn this into an argument is enough to tell Harry just how guarded Louis is feeling at the moment. Harry brings him closer and kisses his forehead, sighing at the feeling of his damp and cool skin. He brings his hands up to the ledge of the boat and hauls himself up with ease before turning around, extending his hand toward the guarded merman. Louis’ face is hard and his eyes are cast down as he breathes deeply.

“Hey, look at me,” Harry pleads. Louis’ eyes rise slowly, but his head remaining still. Harry sees his deep blue eyes, filled with raw emotion. He’s terrified, Harry knows, but he won’t show it. He can’t afford to, not when his siblings are probably watching him, not when there are men staring at him with distrustful eyes.

“Trust me.”

That’s all he has to say before Louis takes his hand and lets himself be hauled up onto the side of the boat. Dawn is upon them, breaking over the horizon, and in the dim light, the merman’s tail is glistening for all of Harry’s crew to see. When Harry helps Louis sit in the boat, there’s a commotion above them that makes Louis stiffen and take hold of Harry’s shirt.

Harry whistles and not a second later, they’re being pulled upwards. Louis’ breathing quickens the closer they gets to the top. The captain hasn’t even step foot on his ship before he’s being bombarded with questions from half of his crew.

_“A mermaid here…with us?”_

_“Captain, a bad omen, this is.”_

_“Capt’n, what are we to do with ‘em?”_

“You will all be silent, or you’ll all become bilge rats,” Harry warns. He’s about to start throwing more insults and threats when he’s stopped by a small voice.

“Harry,” Louis whispers, as he tugs on his red coat.

Harry turns around just in time to see Louis’ turquoise and golden accented tail disappear, the smooth translucent membrane that floats around his tail, like tendrils, dissipate as well, so that a set of milky and smooth legs are left in its wake. Swiftly, the captain takes off his long coat and brings it around Louis’ shoulders, completely covering him from the crew's wondering eyes. 

“Alright, love?” Harry whispers against Louis’ ear. Louis doesn’t respond. Instead, he wraps his arms around Harry’s collar and buries his head between Harry's neck and shoulder blade. Harry brings his other arm underneath Louis' knees and carefully hauls him up into his arms as he stands up. Zayn meets him on the ledge, throwing out a hand for Harry to grasp as he brings one leg over the gunwale. When he brings the other leg over, Louis' grip tightens even more. Harry doesn't say a word as he cradles Louis in his arms, and for once, he feels selfishly complete at having Louis in his arms, in his home. 

The commotion starts up again, with half of his crew asking questions and the other half, the ones used to it, just standing back silently to give the captain and merman their space.

"Niall, come with me.” Harry commands, “As for the rest of you lot, begin to set sail towards the west. Liam, see to it that it's done. I will speak of this matter after supper. No one is to bother me in the meantime. Aye?"

"Aye, Capt’n Styles." His curious men say, knowing that he’s left no room for discussion. Niall follows and trips in his haste, making it likely that there will be a nasty bruise at the bottom of his chin. The last thing Harry hears before Niall closes the door behind him is Liam barking orders. 

The room is dead silent as Harry takes a couple of deep and even breaths. He then turns around, Louis still in his arms, to talk to Niall.

“As my cabin boy, you're to see that Louis here is comfortable.” Niall's still staring at Louis with curiosity and wonder, but he nods in agreement. Harry turns around and lays Louis down on his bed. He watches as Louis opens his eyes and blinks slowly, taking in his surroundings. Harry knows this must be hard for him because even though it’s a completely different situation, he’s back on a ship, away from his home. Harry at least finds some peace in knowing that this time it’s not against his will.

"I do not wish to go back out there any time soon," Louis says disdainfully as he stares at the closed door with icy eyes. 

"And you won't have to until you're ready. If it were up to me, I’d have you in here, all to myself for eternity," Harry says with a small smirk, desperately trying to ease the tension. While it usually works when they’re in a solemn mood, Louis ignores him this time. 

"How are you sure that your men won't try anything?" Louis asks with a challenging tone. He's testing Harry, making sure Harry is there for him, and if it were with anyone else, the captain would be offended at the lack of trust. This isn't just anyone though, it's _Louis,_ and Harry knows he’s just taking things out on Harry a little. He knows Louis trusts him with his life because he’s shown that time and time again. He’s just being difficult.

"I trust them with my life, and besides, they know better than to double cross me. I will toss them all to Davy Jones if they so much as dare." 

Louis’ stoic expression softens a bit and he reaches forward to tug on Harry's breeches. Crouching in between Louis' knees, Harry leans in for a loving kiss. He lets Louis take the lead, knowing the merman needs to feel some sort of control when he's feeling so vulnerable. The kiss only gets deeper, and Louis lets the red coat slip off his shoulders, pulling Harry down on top of him. The captain is about to start taking off his loose shirt when he's startled by a squeaky voice. 

"Capt’n?" Niall questions. Harry stands up quickly, having completely forgotten that the boy was still in the room. With an embarrassed cough, he fixes his breeches in an attempt to hide the prominent bulge in his pants, but he fails miserably. Harry is usually more controlled and he never lets anyone on his crew see him in a situation like this, but Louis makes that control vanish in seconds.

"Right," Harry says as he looks back at Niall, whose face is as red as the feather on top of Harry's hat. 

"Niall, I need to fix up some garments for Louis to wear. Look for some textiles in the chest under my desk, aye?"

"Aye, captain." Niall replies. 

"Your duties are still as appointed, so you’re to spend more time with Louis. You are to make his stay here with us more comfortable. He is of major importance to me and you will see to it that he has everything he needs. I won't hesitate to punish you or anyone on the crew if you make him feel unwelcomed in any way. 

Niall starts shaking his head, "Capt'n I- I would never dare disobey you." 

Harry smiles at his answer, knowing that the boy is far too loyal or perhaps innocent to disobey any of Harry's orders. Still, Harry knows how difficult Louis can be and he just hopes that Niall can keep up with him once the merman feels comfortable enough to be himself. 

"You'll be able to get acquainted with Louis later. Right now though, seek James and see if he needs any help with supper. 

"Aye, Capt’n." He nods and smiles at Louis before seeing himself out. Once Niall leaves, Harry turns around and kneels between Louis’ legs again. He takes hold of the merman’s worried face and leans his forehead against Louis’.

“Please tell me you’ll be okay,” Harry says with closed eyes.

“I do not wish to speak of the matter,” Louis says coldly. There’s a pause before he whispers, “not yet.”

“Alright, my love.” Harry says. They stay holding each other for a couple minutes, taking each other in. Louis pulls away when there’s a knock at the door. With a loud huff, Harry stands up to answer it, seeing Niall there with a plate of eggs.

“You must be hungry,” He says to Harry, taking a peek at Louis.

“I see that you’re taking your duty seriously. Thank you, Niall. You’re dismissed.” Niall salutes and closes the door once more.

"I'm not stupid, Harry. I know what you're doing and I do not need some child to watch over me." Louis says with disdain. 

"I'm more than aware you don't need help and that you can take care of yourself. Don’t ever think for a minute I don’t know exactly who and what you are," Harry says. He puts the plate down on the table despite knowing full well that Louis will not eat it anytime soon.

"You're going to need someone to aid you, learn how to walk and do some work." Harry informs him, “Besides, Niall is seventeen, about to be eighteen in a few months. He is no child.”

“He might as well be,” Louis says. Harry can hear in the tone of the merman’s voice that he’s trying to protect himself from feeling the full weight of having been shunned from his home by being reproachful and engaging in their usual banter. Harry will go with it for now, but he also needs to feel his body against Louis’ and he knows Louis needs that too. Harry makes his way in front of Louis and begins to undress himself, watching his eyes turn dark with lust.

"Why not teach me yourself?" Louis says, letting his eyes follow every move of Harry's hands. 

"I'm the captain of this ship and I need to run it, love," Harry replies, dropping his shirt to the rug-covered floor. As he looks into Louis' eyes, they’re no longer blue, pupils dilated with desire. 

"If I do not garner your attention, whenever I desire, I will find it elsewhere," Louis threatens, but his breathing is already labored.

A low chuckle leaves Harry’s mouth. “Is that so?”

“Aye, captain,” Louis’ voice taunts, slow as honey. Louis only ever calls Harry “captain,” when he’s being a tease. He knows how that simple word, coming from his soft thin lips, turns Harry on.

"I pity any fool who dares lay a hand on you." Harry's voice deepens further. His breeches and belt quickly meet his shirt on the floor as he steps out of them. He stands in front of Louis' legs, taking in the beautiful man he gets to call his. Harry’s eyes follow Louis’ hazy eyes and pink lips before moving downward, taking in his rising and falling chest, small nipples, and smooth milky skin. Harry’s eyes continue to devour him in, from his stomach down to his erect and leaking cock. Louis swallows and lets his own eyes scan over Harry's body before coming to a stop at his face. 

"Then see to it that I will not need to seek anyone else," Louis says as he arches his back. The captain doesn't need to be told twice.  

When they were just getting to know each other and how each other’s bodies worked, they moved with careful, gentle ease. Harry has made Louis _his_ more times than he could count, each time more euphoric than the last. He's learned Louis' body and explored every inch of his skin with a lick of his tongue and caress of his fingers. Harry _knows_ he's been blessed way more times than he can keep up with. By far though, his greatest blessing is the beauty beneath him, arching and waiting, body begging to be taken. 

Harry is proud of many things. Being captain, owning his own ship, building a name for himself, and being respected and loved by his crew. He's also honored. Honored to be in the presence of such a celestial being, to be able to be in love and loved back just as passionately, just as fiercely, and just as unconditionally. Forever honored to hold a merman's heart. 

Harry pins Louis hands above his head as he kisses him deeply, letting his tongue slowly massage Louis' with a wet and sensual drag. Harry takes hold of Louis' left calf and bends it forward so the sole of his foot is set firmly on the bed. Louis turns his head sideways, trying to catch his breath as he lets Harry possess him in every way possible. Harry is sure he has close to no feeling in his legs right now. He’s completely at Harry’s mercy.

"God, I've missed you," Harry confesses as he kisses up Louis' neck, "Missed your touch…your lips," he whispers as he snakes his hands under Louis' delectable ass and tightly grabs a cheek, gripping it firmly. A loud moan leaves Louis’ mouth as the movement creates the sweetest friction between their throbbing cocks. 

"God, I missed fucking you," He groans as he firmly ruts down against Louis' equally hard cock.

"I-if you really did," Louis gasps as he pulls his hands from Harry's grasp, intertwining his fingers through his long, messy curls, "You'd have been inside, fucking me quiet the second we boarded this ship." He sasses, yanking on Harry's hair for good measure. 

A surge of pleasure rakes over Harry's body at the desperate sound of Louis' voice, or maybe it was the pull of his hair. He's sure he's not much better off though. With Louis so willing beneath him and the room already reeking of sexual desire, Harry is sure he’s mirroring the way Louis looks. Louis, impatient as always, begins to messily rut upwards as Harry grinds down on to Louis harder. Pre-come is coating both their flushed cocks, making the slide smoother and more satisfying. 

He can tell by the look on Louis' face, the mesmerizing way his eyebrows raise, eyes closed, the way his mouth slightly opens, back arching obscenely, that Louis is about to come. Harry immediately stops and lifts his hips up, weight resting on his forearms besides Louis' head. A frustrated whine immediately leaves Louis' lips as Harry pecks them sweetly. Harry gets up hastily in an awkward shuffle to get to his desk drawer. 

"What do you think you're doing?" Louis groans as his chest rapidly rises and falls. He grabs hold of the sheets underneath him, trying his hardest not to start palming himself out fear of coming, of it all ending too soon. Not that that’s stopped Harry from pulling another orgasm from him in the past.

"Harry Styles! I swear on Davy Jones, if you don't get here and ma-" 

An unexpected and squeaky gasp leaves Louis' mouth as Harry pulls Louis by the ankles, bringing him to the edge of the bed. Opening the vial, Harry pours some scented oil onto his fingers. He bends Louis’ leg again so he can take in the beautiful puckered hole. Harry just groans at the sight.

"Will you get on with it? I swear- Harry!" Louis whimpers as Harry brings a finger up to Louis' needy hole, gently breaching his entrance with a slicked middle finger. Harry loves touching Louis in the middle of sentences. Louis’ always running his mouth and the sounds he makes when he’s caught off guard make Harry harder.

"Alright?" Harry asks as he raises his head to look at his very disheveled boy. 

Quickly nodding, Louis awkwardly sits up and pulls on Harry's cross necklace, as Harry once again hovers on top of him. "Another," he breathlessly demands. Harry groans at his completely winded voice. He loves Louis _so_ much, so needy, yet so bossy. It would be a lie if Harry didn’t get off on putting him in his place when they’re intimate. Let it be known that Captain Harry Styles is completely wrapped around Louis’ slim and delicate little finger. However, when they’re making love, Harry thrives on being in control. Of course, there are times where he doesn’t mind giving it up, but that’s because during those times, he still has Louis quivering in ecstasy on his cock.

Harry slowly works two fingers inside. His cock is full and leaking, throbbing at the blissful sounds coming from the man beneath him, at the feeling of tight heat enveloping his fingers, greedily taking them in. He takes his time, not wanting to hurt him, scissoring both fingers to open him up further. He inserts a third finger not long after, thoroughly opening Louis up to take his flushed and aching cock. Harry loves prepping him slowly. It usually unhinges Louis to the point where his desperation makes him incoherent. Every step of sex with Louis is an experience, each one as important as the next.

Louis grabs hold of his necklace once again, pulling him down, until Harry’s raw bitten lips are close. Louis licks him, until he slips his tongue inside, messily, as if he’s been starved.

"Harry," Louis gasps as his legs spasm uncontrollably. "Please," he hiccups as he firmly grabs hold of the red sheets underneath him. Harry kisses the tip of Louis' sensitive cock, taking out his fingers. He takes Louis from under his armpits and hauls him forward so that his head is now on the pillows. He then moves in between Louis legs and brings himself down on top of the plaint merman.

Louis grabs hold of Harry’s face and forcefully pulls him to his saliva-wet mouth. The kiss is burning with need, consisting mostly of heavy breathing as Louis sucks in Harry's languid tongue. Wanting to speed things up, or perhaps being his usual pert self, Louis' teeth take a hold of Harry's puffy lower lip and bites _hard_ as Harry pulls back. Harry can taste blood and the sting says it all as he runs his tongue against the nip on his bottom lip. Louis’ eyes are completely black, no evidence of blue in them as he watches Harry. Mimicking Harry, Louis runs his tongue along his lower lip and bites down.

He looks like sex. If sex had an image, it would be Louis with his glistening skin, blown eyes, and swollen bottom lip.

"Make me yours," Louis demands as he moves his hands from Harry's face to the back of his head and kisses him again. Harry can feel Louis' hands slide their way down his hair and onto his neck, and his muscles tense when he feels the hands make their way onto his shoulders and back. He swiftly takes hold of Louis' hands and pins them once more above his feathery head. He grabs both of Louis’ dainty wrists with one of his huge calloused hands, and without a word, he brings his other hand down to line up the head of his cock against Louis' entrance. He stays hovering above Louis for a moment, always so mesmerized by his beauty. Louis whines in frustration, but it quickly turn into a moan when Harry sinks in with one smooth thrust. 

They both let out groans of pleasure as Louis' tight heat surrounds Harry's cock. 

"So full," Louis moans as he sinks his nails into the flesh of Harry's hand. Harry hisses, allowing Louis to adjust for a minute, making sure he isn't too uncomfortable by the sudden stretch. Louis raises his hips a bit, impaling himself further down onto Harry’s cock. That's all the reassurance Harry needs to start moving. 

He brings his other hand back to its original position, pinning Louis’ other hand as he slowly starts to thrust forward. Harry is in complete ecstasy at the enraptured feeling of Louis squeezing the life out of his dick. Louis' breathing becomes even more erratic as Harry starts to really move in a deep and steady rhythm. 

Harry can't hear anything but the sweet voice of Louis' slurred chant of _yesyesyes_ and _HarryHarryHarry_. It only makes him want to give it to him better, faster, harder.

"Hands on the bed." Harry manages to groan out, wanting to really give it to him good. Needing to make sure Louis’ hands don’t come near his back again. Louis immediately follows his command, tightly grasping the sheets underneath him as he bites his lip. The immediate response only makes Harry thrust harder, as something about Louis following his command without a smart mouthed reply has him in heaven. He's beyond the point of no return. He _needs_ to bring them both to their climax _soon_. Harry sucks on one of Louis' collarbones as his thrusts slow down. He spits on his hand, brings it down between their sweaty bodies, and firmly grasps Louis' aching and leaking cock. His thrusts speed up once more, as his hand moves up and down, stroking Louis’ pretty cock just as fast as his hips thrust into Louis’ ass. 

Louis' knuckles are ghostly white as they hold onto the sheets for dear life. Harry can feel that’s he going to let go soon, but his main priority is Louis, _always Louis_ , and he refuses to come until Louis does. 

Harry kisses him, with a wet open mouth. Louis doesn't kiss back, as all he can manage to do is breathe into Harry's puffy red mouth. A string of unidentifiable words leave his mouth as Harry's thrust slow down, only to pick up intensity, becoming firmer and deeper. Harry uses his unoccupied hand to pin Louis hips down as he speeds up his thrusts once more. He moves his lips from Louis' swollen mouth to his ear. He gently runs his thumb over the slit on Louis' throbbing dick and whispers out, in a deep and husky voice, "Come for me."

Louis does. 

Louis’ back arches as his eyes shut tightly, a loud and satisfied scream leaving his mouth as he comes all over his stomach and Harry's hand. Harry slowly fucks Louis through his orgasm until he goes completely pliant beneath him. Unable to hold on any longer, Harry thrusts up one more time, keeping himself buried balls deep as he fills Louis with his come. His vision completely blurs and whites out from the intensity. He weakly and sluggishly thrusts a couple more times, Louis whimpering from the oversensitivity, before slipping out. 

He can't feel anything in his body as he desperately tries to catch his breath. The only sounds coming from the room is their labored breathing. After their hearts have calmed down and the dried come is becoming too uncomfortable to bear, Harry manages to lift himself up to kiss Louis properly. He doesn't get to, though, because the mere image of a completely fucked out Louis stops him mid movement. _God_ , Harry _knows_ there will never be anything as close to beautiful as Louis. Harry's heart stops as he sees a sweaty Louis lying beneath him, fringe matted to his glistening forehead, eyes lidded in a euphoric daze, swollen pink mouth just slightly agape, flushed chest rising and falling slowly. Harry is completely _in love_. The merman before him has completely and selfishly ruined everyone else for the captain of the Black Rose. Harry doesn’t give a damn though, because nothing will ever be as good as Louis.

With a loving kiss to his sweaty forehead, Harry gets up, nearly tripping from his wobbly legs. Like he’s said, sex with Louis only get better with time. He grabs a bandana and soaks it in a bucket of water. He runs it across his abs, pelvis, and hands, making sure he isn’t itchy from the flaky come, and dunks it one more time before squeezing the water out, making his way back to a sleeping Louis. 

He gently and thoroughly, cleans Louis' stomach, pelvis, and legs, before turning the bandana over and cleaning Louis' entrance as best he can. Once he's done, he throws the bandana somewhere behind him and crawls beside Louis. He really should go out there and do his job, but his whole entire life is right here, finally sleeping beside him, and he’ll be damned to hell if he leaves him right now, even if it’s a couple of feet. Pushing his responsibilities to the back of his mind, Harry gently kisses Louis’ mouth and moves him to where he's beneath the sleeping merman, being careful to not let Louis touch his back. Knowing all too well how it will end. He doesn’t have to worry though, because Louis has remained pliant, letting Harry move him as he pleases. The merman is now lying on top of Harry, his right ear right above Harry's thumping heart.  Just like that, they fall asleep. Just to the sound of their hearts beating in sync, to the rhythm of the waves rocking beneath them.  

 

xxx

 

Harry wakes a couple hours later. Louis is still soundlessly asleep on top of him, and Harry would be lying if he said it wasn’t the best feeling in the world. He lies there for a couple more minutes, slowly running his hands up and down Louis’ bare back. It’s so smooth and soft, the complete opposite of his scarred and marred one. His hands move to Louis' hips, and up the hourglass shape of his waist. Harry internally groans, Louis' body is a complete turn on and he can already feel himself hardening. He tries to think of something gruesome in hopes that it goes down, but it's useless when he can smell, see, taste, and feel the very source of his desire all over him. 

He sighs and decides it's time to get up, knowing he has a lot of explaining to do to his crew. He gently moves Louis off of him, making sure he's comfortable before kissing his forehead. He takes the restraints off the four-poster bed and lets the red veiled curtains fall, covering the side furthest from the massive window. Harry stretches, his back cracking, taking much tension off his shoulders. He gets dressed and takes one last look at Louis’ peaceful sleeping form behind the curtain before heading out. 

The sun is setting when he walks out of his quarters. He sees some men at their stations, but most are probably already at the forecastle resting and eating. Harry nods at a passing hand and makes his way to where most of his crew is. 

There are loud clanks, cheering, and overall noise as he enters the room. Liam is sitting with his back against the wall, Zayn between his legs. 

Niall is sitting next to Zayn's feet, talking animatedly to Paul. Alberto, the smithy, spots him first and immediately shuts up. The rest of the crew follow as they, too, see Harry standing there. Niall immediately gets up and offers Harry his seat. 

"Capt’n Styles, I can serve you some Gumbo. It’s to die for, sir," the cabin boy reassures. 

Harry lifts his hand, "Sit down, Niall. I'm quite alright." 

"Yes, Capt'n," he says as he abruptly sits back down.

“Kiss ass.” One of the men say as the rest start cackling. Niall’s face turns red as he looks down at his food in embarrassment. Harry decides to cut him some slack as he starts talking. 

"Since most of you are here, I've come to discuss what's got you bastards so apprehensive." The commotion starts up again as many of the men ask an abundance of questions right away. Harry is really not in the mood, but he knows he needs to set the record straight and have his crew completely okay or at least open to the idea of Louis living amongst them. If he can’t make them happy, Harry can kiss his position goodbye.

"Enough!" Harry shouts, his men immediately stopping all their rambling. “I'll answer all your questions, one at a time.”  

"Is he going to be onboard as a prisoner or-"

Harry glares at the man, "Let me just make it one hundred percent clear so we're all on the same page here." Harry says as he looks at his crew. "Half of you know about Louis and the other half do not. Louis is in no way, shape, or form, any type of prisoner. He is not to be harmed or even touched without his consent. He'll be staying with us for a long time. Now, democracy says we all vote. So vote we shall. Those in favor of Louis staying say aye." 

"Capt'n, b-but he's- he's a-" 

"Merman?" Harry says. "Yes, he is. I know many of you lot are superstitious. The other half are just curious but if anything, he brings us luck. By the way, the merman has a name. Louis." Harry says sternly. There’s a chorus of ayes around the room, which surely make Harry sigh with relief.

“Those opposed?” Harry asks. There are voices heard, less by a smidge, but the decision has been made.

“It’s settled then. He’s to stay with us. For those who are still hesitant, I assure you through time, you will come to accept him.” 

"So the rumors are true, Capt'n?" Harry turns his head towards Nick.

"Well, that depends, which rumors you're referring to?"  

"Ye own that mermaid?" Just like that, the commotion starts up again. Own? _Own_? Nick has lost his goddamn mind. As if anyone could own a mermaid, let alone Louis. 

Harry can't help it when he lets out a huge roar of laughter. He can't blame them; they've never been exposed to merfolk like he has. The idea that anyone could own merfolk as if they were a pet is ridiculous. 

Once he has time to catch his breath and compose himself from his outburst, he coughs into his hand as the room is dead quiet. Liam is staring at him like he has two heads, Zayn has a smirk on his face, Niall has stars shooting out of his eyes, and the rest of his men are just flabbergasted.  

"Alright, it's time to give you lot a lesson on merfolk. God knows you all need it." Harry says as he sits on a barrel at the end of the long table. 

"Before I begin though, let's make one thing clear." Harry sternly says, "If any of you speak of this...I'll have your tongues. Mark my words."  

"Yes Capt'n," they say with eyes the size of the moon, not daring to defy their captain’s orders. 

So Harry begins from the start. Only Liam and Zayn know this story, being his oldest friends. Harry doesn't get too much into detail, especially when it comes to Louis and his brothers and sisters. He tells them as much as he can without going in depth. That always leads to vulnerability. He trusts his crew with his life, but some things are better left unsaid. Louis will decide whether to share his life with any of them himself. 

"So you've known him for a decade?" Mills asks in bewilderment. 

"Aye. I owe Louis my life. If it weren't for him, you'd have a different captain while I’d be dancing with Davy Jones himself." Harry states passively. "I know most of you are not used to this, to him, but he's important to me. Give him a chance." Harry gently pleads, daring to let himself look vulnerable. His crew is quite fond of the young captain, there’s no doubt about it, maybe more so than crew are usually about their captains. Harry has learned to be fair and learned the art of leadership. Maybe that’s why he’s still captain, considering many vessels have gone through tens of captains in a month before.

"More important than plunder?"

"Aye."

"Rum?" 

"Aye." 

"Than-" 

"Than my life." Harry says. Everyone is silent. Harry taken aback by his own confession, as he didn’t mean to have said it out loud. He knows that he's just admitted his one and only weakness. It's out in the open now and there's nothing he can do about it. He'd rather die than deny just how much Louis means to him.  

Harry coughs awkwardly as he gets up, Niall abruptly following suit, "Thank you fer sharing this with us, Capt'n." A chorus of “aye,” is follows quickly from his men. Harry has rapidly grown fond of the Irish boy. If he keeps it up, he's sure Niall will move though the ranks rather quickly. Harry nods to his crew, Liam and Zayn getting up to follow. Before leaving the forecastle, however, Harry stops in his track. 

"Just remember. Dead men tell no tales." He threatens.  

"Aye, sir." 

"Mum's the word, captain.” Zayn says.

"Mum's the word." They all agree.  

Without another word Harry leaves, heading back to his quarters.

 

xxx

 

Louis has quickly learned that piracy is boring, disgusting, and quite sickening. He'd been on board for a week now and he's refused to leave Harry's cabin. As Niall came to explain, the crew was made up of sailors who turned to a life of piracy. Many of them became pirates to escape the brutal treatment they received on merchant and war ships. Zayn often joined in the explanations when he stopped to visit. He explained how he was a slave, kidnapped during the night when he was fourteen (a frequent occurrence), forced to work on a warship where he had to live on rotten, maggot-infested food. He described how below deck, it was dark, damp, and dirty. Hundreds of men lived in cramped conditions, sleeping among rats and eating spoiled food. Rats onboard are a huge problem; they eat the food stores, chew through ropes, and carry nasty diseases. He hears them sometimes. Luckily, he hasn’t seen any in Harry’s cabin. He’s positive the lower levels of the ship are filled with them, hence why he denounces ever going down there.

When on break, the quartermaster would join Niall and Louis to help him gain mobility to his legs. Louis hated that part the most, and made sure to curse human legs until Harry fell asleep. Harry would be exhausted from the long day's work, of course, but was empathetic nonetheless. Some nights, when Louis would be sore with bumps and bruises from toppling over, his captain would kiss each and every bruise and massage his legs, paying special attention to what Harry called his thighs. 

"Harry, it's quite painful!" Louis whines as Harry kneads the merman's calf. 

"The more you put them to use, the less painful it will become," Harry fondly responds. 

"I don't see how making weird shapes with my legs will get them strong enough to properly walk." 

Harry looks at him through his eyelashes, a cocky smirk taking over his mouth. "Ah, the stretching is more for my benefit," he says as he caresses Louis' skin with his lips. He grabs hold of one of Louis' ankles and lifts a leg onto his shoulder. "And for your pleasure," He adds, crawling forward. 

Louis can't help but let a whimpering gasp leave his mouth at the sudden pain coming from the stretch of his muscle. Once Harry's arms are caging him in, he puts Louis leg down, gently placing it beside him so the sole of his foot is firmly down on the mattress. Harry drops down to his elbows, his lips finding Louis' warm and seductive mouth easily. The merman makes an intoxicating sound as Harry begins to gyrate his hips in a slow and sensual grind. Louis' hands come up to Harry's hair, tangling his fingers and pulling on it while Harry presses down harder. The captain groans as he feels himself hardening. He’s exhausted from working on the ship all day and he hates how completely alluring Louis is because as much as he wants to fuck Louis into the next morning, he needs to talk to him.

Reluctantly, Harry pulls away from Louis, sitting up by the side of the bed. Louis doesn't miss a beat when he follows Harry's movement and straddles him, hands coming to his jaw and licking his neck. Harry moans at the cool flick of Louis' tongue on his heated skin. Louis hands swiftly move down his body and end up on Harry's crotch. As Louis starts to unbutton Harry's breeches, Harry knows he has to stop now or he won’t be able to later. He half-heartedly grabs Louis by the wrists, bringing them against his chest, and kisses him still. Harry could feel Louis lips mold into a pout against his and he closes his eyes as he holds himself back.

"Why are you stopping me? Do you not want me?" Louis asks, offended. Harry immediately opens his eyes, taking in Louis' smooth lips in an affronted pout. Harry kisses him on the lips, following it up with a peck on his forehead, before he brings Louis tightly against his chest.

"Don't ever think that. No matter what, every single part of me will always want you." Harry confesses, voice leaving no room for doubt.

"Then what is it, my love?" Louis asks as he picks up his head from Harry's chest and leans his forehead gently against Harry's. His blue eyes glisten from the moonlight coming through the window.

"I know this is not how you expected things to go. Far from it I'm sure. I need to know what happened between when I left and when we reunited," Harry says. A sour expression immediately masks Louis' face, and his body goes rigid in Harry's hold.

“Please?” Harry begs. He just wants to understand. He wants to be there for Louis in every way he can, and the more he comprehends, the better he’ll be able to do that.

With a long sigh, Louis begins to explain. "Whitecap Bay was changing, long before you came into the picture. We merfolk used to be more independent, but we quickly took the ideology from the merfolk from Isla Sirena. They're the ones who work for Davy Jones and do the biding of sirens," Louis sneers. Harry just holds on tighter to him, rubbing his bare shoulders and back in comfort.

"Whitecap Bay became a more bloodthirsty hunting ground. Especially after I..." Louis stops before nuzzling his face on Harry's neck, "After I got captured." He continues. "My siblings and I have a very complicated relationship. We're so cold with each other and I...I'm not like them. I never was. Everything I was ever told was found to be false, or maybe my feelings simply intensified, when I met you." Louis raises his head and softly kisses Harry's throat.

"Because my tail is blue, just like in Isla Sirena, I served as a leader among our people, something I never wished to be a part of. The whole sub-group ideology like those of Isla Sirena never appealed to me, but I was thankful for it because it allowed you to visit me without the others bringing any harm to you."

"So what changed?" Harry softly asks.

"Marina is the oldest mermaid there. She came from Isla Sirena but inhabited Whitecap Bay and made it our second home. She..." Louis stops as he brings his hands around Harry's clothes back, before clasping his hands around Harry's neck.

"Let's just say, I’m not the first merfolk to have fallen in love with a human," Louis whispers.

And that's…that’s news to Harry. He knows merfolk from Whitecap Bay love to feed on sailors more so than the ones from Isla Sirena. Hearing that Marina had a human lover was surprising. Shocking, even. She was always the most hostile, not only to Harry, but to Louis as well.

"Yes. Even though she's cold as ice, she fell in love with a sailor. Of course, he was entranced by her when they met. She saved him from a shipwreck. He made a home for himself inland and they had a perfect romance."

"I'm almost afraid to ask but...what happened?" Harry inquires. Louis sighs and kisses Harry. The kiss is long and sweet, but filled with sadness. Louis swallows and then lays his head against his shoulder again.

"They were swimming and she accidentally drowned him."

Harry momentarily freezes. How could she accidentally drown him? They were lovers, were they not? What? Harry brings his hands up to Louis' head, cupping his face.

"How does one accidentally drown him? Surely they kissed?" Harry asks. Louis' eyes are sad.

"No. She must have never kissed him or if she had, she hadn't for a long time up to that point. Merfolk are wary of kissing anyone or crying in front of any human or creature for that matter."

"Because of its benefits." Harry says.

"Yes. She was inconsolable when she realized what she had done. So I think she hated that I was never as cold towards humans. Loved playing with them, but rarely killing them. I hated myself every time I did kill them, and she said I was too soft. Then Cowell happened, and they didn't even bat an eye or try to get me back, but you did."

Louis is staring him with so much love and adoration Harry wants time to stop so they can stay like this forever.

"Some of the less aggressive merfolk or passive ones, were happy to see me return. Of course, they were all curious as to what human was dumb enough to risk their life for a mermaid."

Harry scoffs and rolls his eyes, thinking back at how reckless but enthralled he was with Louis when they had first met.

"Marina couldn't believe everything you did for me and called me inconsiderate and reckless at how quickly I... fell in love with you, kissed you... _cried for you_." Louis whispers as he kisses up Harry's neck and mouth.

"I missed you so much those five years I didn't see you. But then a pirate ship came to Whitecap Bay with none other than my curly haired hero at the helm. Then you returned for five years straight. You never pushed me, you never used me to gain some sort of advantage. You...you just loved me unconditionally. That...that made her angry…turned her green with envy.”

Harry grunts as he kisses Louis' feathery hair. "How could I want you for anything other than your love. You saved me in more ways than one."

Louis let's out a satisfied breath.

"So that's why she made you choose?"

Louis sighs, "Yes, I’m sure of it. Of course, I doubt that would have garnered my exile, but then more hunters were showing up, armed and ready to take us. That was the perfect excuse, was it not? She felt like you had a lot to do with that," Louis says.

"I-I did Louis. Not because I went out and bragged, but-"

"But pirates are chatty, especially when drunk off rum. I know." Louis says with a roll of his eyes.

“Are you sad?" Harry asks.

"At times. Yes. There's nothing like home but..." There's a long pause.

"...but what?" Harry's edges on.

"It stopped feeling like it. Especially when you would leave."

Harry brings his face an inch away from his. Taking in Louis' mer-features. High cheekbones. Long dark eyelashes, thin lips and deep blue eyes that he wants to dive in and swim forever.

"I'm so beyond gone for you." Harry whispers.

"Good. That was my master plan since I first saw you all drenched in that deck."

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

"You sure it wasn't to gouge my eyes out or rip my throat out?"

"Maybe just a bit." He smiles as he flashes Harry his pointy canines.

Harry chuckles as he roughly pulls Louis against his lips. A squeal leaves Louis' mouth at the sudden movement. Harry tries to kiss him, but fails terribly because Louis can't stop laughing against Harry's mouth. When Harry lifts them both up, his laughs slowly turn in to moans. Louis clings on to Harry, completely turned on by his strength, and starts to rip Harry shirt off of him. He doesn’t have the least bit of patience to take his time. Harry isn’t thinking about being careful or being guarded like he has around Louis for the last couple of days, so it completely slips his mind when Louis starts touching him everywhere, including his back.

Harry can feel it the second that Louis' heart starts beating wildly, can feel it the second his soft and delicate fingers caress Harry's bare back. A high pitched and pitiful whine leaves the merman's mouth as he continues to run his hands all over Harry's tarnished skin. His heart sinks, knowing exactly what's going on in Louis' mind.

"Hey, baby, look at me…none of that." Harry's whispers softly against Louis' skin as he noses the merman's cheek.

"It's my fault. I will never forgive myself for this." Louis says, voice breaking at the end.

"Louis, look at me. Open your eyes." He demands quietly as he runs his hand through Louis' feathery hair, using his elbows and forearms to hold himself up. Louis' eyes are hazy, a dull teal, as he gazes up at Harry.

"I had nothing, was nothing until I met you." He begins as he kisses the tip of Louis' nose. "I was nothing but a slave to a pirate ship that was sure to bring me to Davy Jones’ Locker sooner than my eighteenth birthday. The day I met you and decided to help you will be the one thing in my life that I will never in my lifetime come to regret. What you feel on my back is a testament of my love for you. I'll wear those scars proudly."

Louis whines as tears continue to cascade down his delicate face. He pulls Harry down to his lips and pours every ounce of his being into it.

“I-I can’t forget Harry. It will always haunt me. The pain you- I-” he stumbles as he holds onto Harry impossibly tight. “I will never forgive myself. I just can’t.”

“I beg god every day that you do. We both suffered at the hands of Cowell, but we both made it out and now we’re both here relishing our love.

“Make love to me,” Louis pleads as a stray tear falls down his cheek.

Harry does, slowly and lovingly, with so much passion and love, from dusk till dawn.

 

 xxx

 

Harry had left a sleeping Louis back in his bed, sure to be dead to the world until late morning. Harry knows how to tire him out, especially when there are so many emotions involved. Harry had not an ounce of sleep, but it was worth it. Always worth it.

As he steps out onto the main deck he sees his men in a circle thoroughly discussing something of importance by the body language alone. Harry clears his throat to make his presence known. His crew quickly turning around to greet him good morning. 

"There's seems to be a problem, aye?" Harry asks, but the men stay silent. "Being silent as the grave will get you nowhere. Aye."

"Aye, captain."

"I will not ask again. What is keeping you from your duties?" 

Mills, an old seadog that has been serving Harry for two years steps forward, "Capt'n Styles, ye see, we feel like one has been unfaithful to the code, sir."

That's takes Harry off guard, "Unfaithful?" 

"Aye, sir"

"Keep to the code as best we can."

"Get to the point, Mills." Zayn says as he rolls his eyes. 

Mill scowls at Zayn, but gets to it, nonetheless, "Every one of us signed the articles of the ship. With all as witness. The merman…if one of us, has to abide by the code.  Any person who refuses to serve aboard a pirate's ship must be punished accordingly."

Harry is stunned by the concern of Louis' stay onboard his ship. Sure, he's known he hasn't been pulling any weight. Of course he hasn't. He's a bloody merman that just barely got the hang of walking. The code is something pirate live by, of course, and some articles are more severe than others. Harry scoffs at the sudden interest of considering the code to the highest degree. 

"The Code?" Harry grunts as he leisurely walks along the deck, hands behind his back, furrowed eyebrows in place. "You're pirates. Hang the Code, and hang the rules! Any pirate captain knows the code serves more as guidelines, if that."

"But Capt'n!" An old salt gasps from the back. 

"Have I not been lenient with you lot?" Harry asks as he continues to pace in front of them. 

"I am your captain and to honor your word, Louis will sign the articles. However, need I remind you, he is no man. The sole reason why many fear me, fear _us_ is due to him. I will do as you wish, tonight he will sign and begin to pull his weight. If you want to strictly abide by the code, then so be it. Don't weep like children when I'm forced to follow it literally.”

There's a clatter or murmurs among the crew. Harry subtly smirking at their indecisive whispering. 

"Avast, ye." Harry says to get them to stop their murmuring. 

"If you wish not to be punished, I suggest you get to work. Make sure you heave ho." 

Everyone immediately scrambles to get to their posts. Liam comes to stand next to him, "You’re certain Louis will agree to manual labor?" Liam asks with a chuckle. 

"A bit of manual labor will serve him well. It builds character." Harry says, not sure if he’s trying to convince Liam or himself. 

Liam snorts and walks away. Really, Harry is way in over his head with Louis onboard. His crew is concerned, many still doubting due to superstitions. He's sure they'll get used to Louis eventually. He's just not sure if Louis will be sea legged. He's just taking it day by day. Getting Louis to agree to work, however, may be a battle Harry will never win.

xxx

 

It’s been a week and Louis has yet to even step foot outside his cabin. As much as Harry tried and pleaded, Louis just glared at him and went through Harry’s things as usual. It made Harry endeared more than anything. The way Louis brushed his lithe fingers over everything, including books, maps, and drawers. The way he’d furrow his brow and pout his lips in curiosity. He was beautiful. By far though, his favorite things were oils and silk, things that made him feel _good_ , as he’d put it.

“Capt’n, Matt says he’s spotted a ship out to the east of us,” Mills says as he stands in front of Harry.

“Did you see a flag?”

“Aye sir, Burgundy X.”

“Spanish merchant?”

“Aye, a galleon that seems to have strayed from its convoy, appears to be badly burned as well.”

Harry turns to Liam, who’s looking out with his spyglass.

“We don’t know how much cargo was lost in the fire. I don’t see many men on deck, so we can assume they’re low on crew. Since it’s a galleon and damaged, it’s definitely at a disadvantage. We can surely chase it until they surrender if we so choose.”

“So, sneaking up on them is out of the question?” Harry asks as he takes in the name, the _San Salvador_. Harry’s heard of it, one of the heaviest armed vessels in the Spanish fleet.

“We could, but we will have to wait till nightfall, hours away. The chase might be shorter and simpler.”

A galleon is no match for the Black Rose, who is smaller in size but by far, one of the fastest vessels sailing the waters today. As a sloop, the speed and shallow draft of the ship enables her to hide in shallower coastal waters, which larger vessels, like the San Salvador, cannot enter. Perhaps the best feature is the Black Rose’s speed. With favorable wind, she could reach up to eleven knots because her bowsprit is almost as long as her hull.

“So be it.” Harry says to himself before he turns around. “All hands on deck! Prepare for the chase!” Harry bellows as he folds his hands behind his back. All around him, men are cheering, finally having something to do after several uneventful days at sea. This is what they live for.

Harry has his crew unfurl some sails to gather momentum, and thus the chase begins. It doesn’t take the Spaniards long before they spot them, immediately dropping their sails in hopes of escaping now that they had an obvious advantage. Harry knows the Black Rose is fast, though the Spanish are not yet aware of exactly who they are since their black flag is yet to be hung.

A chase could last numerous hours, depending on several elements: How good of a captain was at the helm, how much cargo is on the ship, and whether the winds would be in one’s favor. Within the hour, the galleon doubled in speed, trying desperately to get away. It also kept switching directions, trying to steer through the best winds to help speed along. Harry is aware of what the ship is doing, and he’s a bit antsy, not in the mood to play with his prey like he usually is.

“Get ready for battle!” Harry shouts as he keeps the wheel steady. “Prepare for close quarters, as well,” he finishes. The men start to clear the main deck as the boatswains begin to furl the mainsail and topsails in preparation for combat.

“Why furl the sails, Capt’n?”

Harry side eyes Niall, who has appeared out of nowhere beside him.

“This keeps the ship stable during strong winds. It enhances visibility, and most importantly, it makes sure the ship can be sailed with limited men since most of us may need to board the enemy ship.” Before he can continue on about the technicalities of sailing and battle, Harry turns to Niall.

“Go, Niall, and make sure my cabin door is locked. Stay with Louis inside until I come for you.”

“But Capt’n Styles, I can be of help against the Sp-”

Harry’s eyes hardened as he grabs Niall by his collar, bringing him an inch away from his stone face.

“Are you defying orders? Orders given to you directly by your captain?”

Niall is visibly quivering under Harry’s scrutiny. His face turning completely pale as his eyes widen in complete fear. Never had the kid seen him so serious and scary. Harry’s been told he looks like the devil himself when he’s angry. _Good._

“Do as you’re told before you get acquainted with the cat,” he seethes as he lets go of Niall’s shirt. Niall immediately scrambles to the cabin, getting far away as possible from Harry. Of course, Harry is all talk, as he’d never use the cat o’ nine tails on anyone, especially a kid. He does like messing with him a bit though. Soon enough he’ll come to realize Harry isn’t big on corporal punishment. Not to his crew, or the innocent, at least.

“Stop scaring the poor, kid.” Liam says as he stands next to Harry.

“Only way he’d listen without trying to be stubborn. Kid is soft. Can’t fight forth a damn and he’d only get in the way or killed.”

Liam sighs next to him. “So you think it will come to battle?”

“We have to prepare whether I think it will or not. Get too cocky and you end up dead.”

“Aye,” Liam replies.

Harry and Liam stand observing the Spanish as the ship continues to sail at full speed. The men around him start boarding up every window and opening to prevent damage if they are to be targets of enemy fire. As soon as the men have ensured the guns are ready for firing and piles of shot and cartridges are stacked next to each of their ten cannons, Harry is ready to fire the warning shot. Before that though, as a last precaution, he has his men haul buckets and tubs filled to the brim with seawater in case of belligerent fires.

The chase goes on for twenty more minutes until eventually, the Black Rose succeeded in closing in on its mark. Harry takes his musket and points it directly at the San Salvador, firing a shot across the bow of the vessel, letting them know they’re ready for battle if it comes down to that.

As soon as they come close enough. Harry, with his shoulder length hair, long black coat, rings adorning his fingers, with a blood red silk shirt standing at six feet tall, looking every part of menacing the prince of pirates and Captain of the Black Rose should look, smirks at thrill of it all. The Rose’s hands were ready with their guns, pointing at the San Salvador. Harry’s ready to hail.

“You’ve been caught. Hove to, or we’ll sink you and your crew down to the bottom of the sea,” Harry shouts as soon as he sees what appears to be the captain of the vessel. And now, it’s time for what Harry always looks forward to when trapping a ship: the symbol of his accomplishment, the black flag. Harry gives the signal to Liam, who then whistles. In seconds, the infamous white stitched rose in its black canvas is raised to the masthead, fluttering proudly for all to see and fear.

Harry sees it, gets high on the look of absolute fear and defeat when they realize just who they’re dealing with. Harry sees it in their eyes, the way they take in his heavily armed ship, the black flag waving, and gun ports opened. It’s a losing battle and the captain knows it will be wise to cooperate.

It doesn’t take long until Harry sees their captain give a signal and the sails begin to lower. Harry smirks as his crew cheer. Surrender is what the San Salvador has wisely chosen.

“Get ready to board the ship. Stay alert and do not trust any of those Spanish bastards,” Harry warns. The first ten men throw hooks to lock both ships together, as Harry and the rest of his crew cover them. Harry then quickly grabs tight hold of a rope and swings himself over to the ship, gracefully landing on the deck.

“Hola, señor.” Harry cockily greets with a tilt of his black hat.

“Cállate el hosico, hijo de puta.” The captain of the San Salvador says as two members of Harry’s crew tie his hand behind his back.

“No need to be so rude.” Harry pouts, walking along the deck.

“Styles, el principe de piratas. They warned us about you.” The guy says. Harry knows to some, he doesn’t look the part. He doesn’t look like all the old bearded and hardened captains. Instead, they see a younger man, minimum facial hair with garish clothes. Harry pouts as he stands in front of the old balding man.

“And here I thought we could be cordial about our exchange. You see, I really hate using any type of violence. I don’t like to get my hands dirty, but I’m afraid if I have to,” Harry says before pointing his pistol above him, firing one shot. A man comes barreling down, dropping dead as his lifeless body lies a couple feet away from where he’s standing, “I will.”

The captain looks horrified as Harry’s men fire upwards, as couple more men drop dead from their hiding spots.

“Now, I won’t repeat myself,” Harry says. “Surrender,” he growls, bringing his pistol up to the captain’s temple, “Or I will blow your head off.”

“Come mierda pirata pendejo!” The Spaniard hisses before spitting on Harry’s face. Harry closes his eyes and sighs, opening them once more, before wiping the spit from his cheek. He chuckles and moves as if to turn around, before he swiftly turns back and hits the captain with the grip of his pistol, _so hard_ , it completely knocks him out cold.

“Check the lower decks. Tie them all up…if any resist, don’t hesitate to shoot.” Harry says, “Anything that is movable comes with us. Look for medicine, it’s the most valuable. Let’s do this quick.” Harry says as he makes his way towards the captain’s Cabin.

He rummages through the room, taking in all the valuables there. The Spaniards sure know how to live in luxury. The room is quite extravagant, more grand and spacious than Harry’s own. He’s about to inspect further inside but in seconds, he takes hold of his pistol, turning around ready to shoot.

Louis is standing at the entrance of the room. With tight breeches covering his legs, one of Harry’s silk shirts hanging off his shoulder, with a bandana holding his long fringe back. Harry would be salivating if he weren’t shocked and completely livid. Louis is sporting a similar look, he looks murderous.

“You dare lock me up with that snot-nosed kid while you loot another ship?”

Harry ignores him as he asks a question of his own.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Louis doesn’t need to answer, because behind him is Niall, looking terrified and guilty. Harry should have known. No one is a match for Louis. If Louis wants, Louis gets. Niall is always looking to serve, so of course it would be easy for Louis to take advantage, to make Niall go against his captain’s wishes.

“I don’t have time for one of your tantrums.” Harry hisses before directing his attention to Niall, “Take Louis back to the ship and lock the door to the cabin. That’s an order.”

Niall, probably already worried shitless about getting reprimanded and punished, gently takes hold of Louis' bicep. Louis glares at Harry, eyes challenging as he smirks. In an instant, his whole demeanor changes, eyes softening, mouth pouting, body language relaxing from his original defiant pose. 

"Niall, love." Louis sing songs as he turns around. "You're not to lay one other hand on me. It’s not proper and can be dangerous for both you and I. Most importantly, it'll make me so sad." Louis pouts as he runs his fingers along Niall’s hair. 

The cabin boy visibly shivers as he closes his eyes, slowly breathing in and out, enjoying the feel of Louis' caresses. “You don’t wanna make a merman sad, right?” he whispers. Louis does not play fair. Ever.

"Niall, that's an order." Harry’s deep timbre shouts, but all hope Harry had was gone the second Niall opens his eyes. His eyes are glassed over, clearly already under Louis' spell. 

"Be a good boy, Ni. Go help Zayn and Liam." Louis says as he gives him a quick peck on his cheek. Without a word, Niall obediently turns around.

Harry takes hold of Louis' shoulder as he pins him to the back of the door as soon as Niall leaves. 

Louis hisses from the sting of the impact. "Damn it, Louis." Harry says as he glares the merman. Harry hates himself. This is not the time or place to be getting turned on, but fuck does it get Harry hard seeing Louis enchant anyone. Even as a human. Sure he feels a bit bad it was Niall but something about Louis being able to make any man do his bidding is…beyond appealing.

Louis grabs hold of the back of Harry's hair and yanks, _hard_. It immediately takes him off guard and Louis, much to Harry's amazement, uses the opportunity to shove him backwards. Luckily, he lands on the giant four-poster bed. Harry doesn't have time to think as Louis awkwardly charges him. Climbing on his lap before pushing backwards, once again. 

Louis doesn't even hesitate as he goes for Harry’s neck. Firmly biting the side of it. Harry grunts at the sudden pain. It hurts, it hurt like a bitch, but if that’s how Louis wants to play, then he’ll humor him. Harry swiftly grabs the back of Louis hair, near the nape of his neck and detaches his pearly whites from his now throbbing neck. All it does is make a whiny gasp escape from Louis’s mouth, one that he clearly wasn’t planning on letting out. Harry’s sure everyone on the bloody ship now knows what they're doing or about to do. 

"You little shit." Harry's says as he hauls Louis and himself to a stand and roughly shoves Louis onto the giant desk filled with maps quills and parchment. Everything scatters as Louis shoves everything he can reach off of it. 

"I am so fucking pissed at you for locking me up like some fucking animal." Louis shouts as he yanks Harry by his necklace forward. Their mouths crash, teeth knocking against one another as Harry takes hold of Louis bottom lip and harshly tugs on it. Louis speedily starts unbuckling Harry's belt. 

"Why can't you just follow orders?" Harry hisses back as he yanks Louis' trousers down in one go. He immediately shoves two fingers into his own mouth. He knows it won’t be nearly enough to not hurt, but he’s so angry. Louis barging in here was careless and dangerous.

"I do not follow any orders but my own,” Louis hisses, looking angrier that Harry even dared to say that. “I should be throttling you right now.” Louis says angrily. "I hate you.”

“That’s not what you kept screaming four nights ago,” Harry bites back as he takes both fingers out to talk.

“Fuck you!”

“Believe me, I will.”

Harry is definitely getting a rise out of him and it’s making Harry feel powerful for once. God knows it’s always the opposite. Not that he ever minds. He knows Louis keeps him on his toes.

“I hate how attracted to you I am right now. I hate how-" Louis squeaks as Harry takes his spit licked fingers and presses one in.

Harry's hands are all over Louis as he continues to express how much he hates him. "You and your stupid demanding voice. How- how authoritative you sounded and I hate that I find you so-" Louis moans in pleasure as Harry enters a second finger. Louis is tight. The drag isn’t as smooth as it would be with oils, but he needs to keep going. He’s not going to be able to stop. He scissors both his fingers in, making Louis cry out in pleasure. When he adds in a third, Louis is shaking.

“Fucking get on with it or I’ll get som-” Louis’ words are immediately cut off as a scream leaves his mouth as Harry enters him in one smooth thrust. Louis just holds on to Harry’s shoulders as he continues to babble.

“Y- you’re not supposed to be- oh!” Louis gasps as Harry hits his spot dead on. Harry smirks at hearing Louis overwhelmed to where he can’t even complete a sentence. God, seeing his boy in ecstasy just makes Harry so hot. The fact that _he’s_ the one making him feel so good just spurs Harry on. He stays still, not daring to move, allowing Louis to adjust at the sudden intrusion. Harry takes his palm and spits on it.

"Harry!" Louis breathlessly whines as Harry takes hold of his leaking cock. Harry just picks up speed as he thrusts in with purpose. Louis taking him like he was made to. He speeds up his strokes on Louis' cock in a fast and smooth pace. He hasn’t had Louis in almost four days and clearly the lust is pushing their dignity out the window.

Louis’ nails dig into his biceps where he's desperately trying to hold on. God, Harry knows they shouldn't be doing this right now. They're in the middle of taking over a fucking galleon. Spanish bastards are outside tied up, probably able to hear every sound they’re making. Harry has lost his goddamn mind and the boy getting fucked for an inch of his life beneath him is to blame. 

And even with the thought of how wrong it is, fucking in the most inappropriate of places does it for Harry. Living in the moment is what piracy life is about. The thought of their lust and their love for each other just taking a tight hold of them where they have no choice but to _fuck_ , completely does it. He comes with a rough grunt as he bites Louis' shoulder. Louis’s face morphs into one of complete bliss, and with a silent scream, he comes too, seconds later. 

They're both gasping for air as Louis lies back down. Now looking beyond dazed and sated. Harry is leaning forward, cock still buried inside Louis' ass. He slowly eases himself out and tucks himself back into his breeches. 

There's a sudden pounding at the door, making Harry tense up and hover over Louis. 

"What?" He breathlessly shouts as he begins to buckle his belt. 

"Everything from the ship besides the cabin has been cleared and boarded the Rose," Liam’s clipped tone says. 

"Give us a minute." Harry replies, knowing full well what he just did is beyond careless and stupid. He should be out there overlooking everything in case something went wrong, not having a mind-blowing quickie with his lover. Liam is sure to lecture him about his later. 

Louis slowly rises unto his elbows. Looking thoroughly debauched. God, Harry is _so_ gone for him. Harry takes the opportunity to gently tuck him back in, Louis wincing from the oversensitivity.

"You alright? I wasn't too rough, was I?" Harry softly asks as he kisses his forehead, gently cupping Louis’ face with both hands and looking into his eyes, brow furrowed, looking for any sign of discomfort or pain. Louis shakes his head in assurance and then closes his eyes and leans into Harry’s warm hand.

"You drive me crazy, you know that?" Harry says as he leans his forehead against Louis'. 

Louis doesn't reply, instead only sweetly kissing him on the lips.

“You are my world.” Harry whispers against his lips, adding a quick, “We’ll talk about this later.” 

Louis nods as he lovingly gazes into Harry’s eyes. “I love you too.”

Harry picks up his hat and places it on top of Louis' head. Then picks him up, each hand under his armpits. Louis folds his legs around Harry's waist and rests his face on his shoulder as Harry winds his arms around Louis’ small back. 

Harry opens the door to see Liam looking at him disapprovingly and Zayn smirking and winking at him. 

Harry clears his voice. "Everything of value is to be moved.”

Liam nods and whistles. Men coming forward and following him into the cabin. Harry slowly puts a squirming Louis onto his feet, Niall coming forward from behind Zayn to keep an arm on Louis. He looks flustered and Harry would laugh, but he has a show to run. 

Harry orders his men to cut down the ship’s masts and damage the ship’s rudder. This was to ensure the San Salvador could not quickly alert its convoy or other ships to the location of the Black Rose.

When all the men have transferred all the useful cargo, Harry is the last one on the San Salvador. 

"It's been a pleasure doing business with you." Harry says before taking hold of the rope and swinging himself back to the ship. 

 

 xxx

 

Once the Black Rose was miles away from the Spanish galleon, Harry let Liam be in charge of dividing the plunder to their officers and crew. He even told him to give Niall an equal share. God knows the kid deserves it just for putting up with Louis alone.

 Harry takes a couple of silk clothing and pearls, his share of the loot, clothing and pearls not seeming to be taken of high value to most of the crew, thank God.

“Niall, you’re to go back on deck and get your share of the loot.” Harry says as he steps inside the great cabin.

Niall’s eyes widen in disbelief, as he stutters all over himself. “Thank ye, Capt’n Styles, I don’t know what to say.” As soon as Harry sees him tearing up, Harry tells him to leave.

“Niall, for the love of pirates, control yourself. Now go before I change my mind.”

“Of course, Capt’n Styles I-“

“And don’t you dare disobey my orders when I give them to you or I won’t be so lenient next time around.”

“Aye Capt’n!” Niall’s wobbly voice filled with honor and emotion shrieks before he scurries out of the room.

“You will always be lenient. Especially with him.” Louis says as he moves the curtains from the bed, coming in to view. “I see the way you look at him. You see yourself in him, do you not?”

“So you see it too?”

“A little. He’s a little too jubilant for my liking, though.” He says with a scowl.

Harry smiles at that as he comes near Louis, “Makes you feel guilty?”

Louis’ scowl deepens as he points his chin forward in protest.

“Merfolk do not feel guilt.”

Harry takes hold of his face, “But you’re not like them, not entirely.”

Louis rolls his eyes, trying desperately to not show his smile.

Harry picks up the yard of baby blue silk and brings it up to Louis with a soft smile.

Louis completely lights up at it. “Oh my!” He gasps as he takes the long cloth and gently rubs it against his cheek. “It’s so soft and smooth and it feels so nice.” He sighs as he closes his eyes.

“Why you humans prefer these hideous and itchy clothes instead this is beyond me.” Louis clips as he unfolds more of it and places it over his bare shoulders.

“Silk is more fragile and not durable. It’s certainly not for the pirate lifestyle, I’m afraid.” Harry informs.

“You’re wearing some right now.”

“Ah, but that’s only for special occasions or if I’m inland. If I wore this everyday, it would be ruined in no time.”

Louis cocks an eyebrow, “Stealing and plundering is a special occasion?”

“Of course, I got a reputation to uphold. Gotta dress the part, aye.”

“Well, I’m no pirate and I don’t have to. I’ll have Niall make me a shirt and-”

“A nightgown perhaps?”

“Nightgown?”

“That’s what silk is mainly used for, night gowns.”

“Gowns to wear at nighttime?”

“Well, in most cases, people switch out of their day clothes and change into more comfortable ones to sleep in. Plus they aren’t dirty from the day’s sweat and so forth.” Harry states.

“I’d rather sleep with no clothes at all.”

Harry bites his lip. “I’d rather you not too.”

Louis winks at him, as he lays the silk on his lap. His face softens, almost takes a faraway look. “I-I like it because it reminds me of… of the membrane furls that adorn my waist when I have my tail. They feel similar to the touch. It grounds me more.”

Harry’s heart breaks for him, as he hears Louis’ confession. Without a word he sits against the headboard and pulls Louis sideways onto his lap.

“Then I’ll have Niall make you all that you desire. Anything that helps.” He whispers into Louis’ feathery hair.

Louis sighs as he leans his temple against Harry’s chest, bringing his soft and delicate hand against Harry’s opposite callous one. The size difference alone makes Harry smile so fondly.

“Are your men upset with me?”

Harry’s smile disappears as his eyebrows furrow in concentration. “What’s bringing this about? Since when has their opinion bothered you?”

There’s a stagnant pause, before Louis whispers. “Since I know how important being captain is to you. I do not wish to bring your men against you, to bring mutiny.”

“Louis, you need not worry about that. I’ll handle it. I know how hard all this must be for you, _is_ for you. I will not make matters worse. Not for you. _Never_ for you.”

“Harry, I’m in love with you. I see how in love you are with your position, with your crew, with your life. I refuse to be the catalyst of it going away.”

“If I get mutinied, it happens. Liam will become captain. He loves you. Nothing will come of it.”

“And then what, Harry?” Louis says, sounding almost angry, almost _scared_ , as he lifts his head, tears threatening to spill down his cheekbones.

“Then Liam gets booted as captain for letting me stay, then Zayn, until someone decides they don’t want me onboard anymore.”

Harry grabs his shoulders and gently shakes him once. “Listen to me. I do not care if I myself get thrown overboard. Nothing matters. You named the things I love, sure. But you forgot to name the most important one. The only thing that could make me leave all this behind with no ounce of regret. You.” He says sternly before crashing his lips against Louis’ forehead and holding him tight.

“God, Louis can’t you see? You left everything for me and I’ll be damned if I don’t do the same if it comes to that.”

“I love you,” Louis whispers with a wobbly smile as he lifts his head.

“I love you too.” Harry whispers before he kisses Louis nice and slow. Once they pull back, Harry wipes the one stray tear that manages to spill down Louis’ cheek.

“Don’t spill those precious tears. Not for anyone and not for me. No one is worthy.”

Louis stares at him, long and hard until his eyes soften. He brings Harry thumb, wet from his tear and presses it against the pirate’s plump lips. “If anyone is worthy of a merfolk’s tear and eternal life, it is you. You proved that the second you carried me out of that broken glass box.”

Harry closes his eyes as he leans his forehead against Louis’. There’s other ancient objects needed to perform for a ritual for eternal life. That includes finding the fountain of youth and a merfolk’s tear. That doesn’t matter though, because Harry has no desire of living forever. The confirmation alone, that a merman, and not just any merman, but _Louis,_ deems him worthy enough to shed a tear and have him taste it. That alone is worth more than immortality.

 

xxx

 

Harry wakes with Louis plastered to his back. He stays just like that, inviting the warmth and the ticklish brush of Louis' breath against his heated neck. He stays there longer than he should but he can’t help himself. The feeling of someone soft, holding him, as if he never wanted to let go was a foreign feeling out at sea. However, with each passing day, it became more comforting and expected. 

As much as Harry would love to stay all day wrapped up in Louis, he just can’t. Duty calls. Being captain is by far the best job out at sea, or well, it was the less risky and less dangerous occupation. Unlike many believe, piracy holds democracy at its highest law. Harry, as captain, only has absolute authority in battle. Harry knows his crew holds him up on a pedestal with the upmost respect, but if he neglects his duties, he'd without a doubt be mutinied before he could even protest.

When Harry steps out on deck, the first thing that greets him is Liam yelling at two swabbies, who apparently did an awful job of mopping and scrubbing the decks. Harry pities them. He knows how horrible it is to be the lowest in rank and have the worst job on the ship. An important one, but awful nonetheless.

Tensions have been at an all time high, more than usual. To be honest, it is tense for the first time ever. After Harry and Louis decided to fuck in the great cabin of the galleon, Liam cursed up a storm and lectured him as to why that was inappropriate and totally reckless. To make matters worse, Louis has barely stepped foot out of Harry’s cabin and he can see that it’s bothering his crew like nothing else.

The day slowly continues, with humidity enveloping the air, making Harry's hair frizz as its sticks to his back and forehead from the sweat. Louis has been locked up in the cabin, like the previous days. Harry sometimes catches Niall running in and out of his quarters completely frazzled. Seeing the blonde run up and down was doing nothing to calm the nagging feeling Harry had. Something seemed off, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. The sun was about an hour or so away from setting and Harry just wanted to drink a pint and call it a day.

When Harry walked in to his cabin Louis was in bed, asleep. Harry sometimes worried if he was okay emotionally. Life at sea isn't easy, especially when he can't be in the water. Watching the canvas of blue surrounding him, but not being able to be submerged in it must be torture. It always manages to drown Harry with sadness and guilt.

Perhaps he should stop more often to have him swim around in hopes that it helps lift his mood. However, Harry knows his crew might not be too particularly keen on that idea. They already don't trust him and aren’t too happy about Louis reaping in all the luxuries: a comfy bed, food, and no labor. The only reason why they've put up with Louis staying there is because of Harry. He knows that. His biggest fear is that they'll get tired of Louis not pulling his weight and decide to leave him at sea.

It makes Harry sick, but as he promised Louis, he’d always pick Louis. He _means_ that.

Harry shakes his head, hoping that the negative _‘what ifs’_ leave his head. All day, something has had his mind plagued with anxiety and it's had him on edge. Deciding to let his mind rest, he undresses himself and follows Louis into deep sleep.

 

xxx

 

Harry doesn't know how long he was out for. All he knows is that he has Louis shaking him awake. Harry startles out of unconsciousness only to come face to face with a wide-eyed Louis.

"What is it?" Harry mumbles out, licking his chapped and dried lips.

"I wasn't too sure what I was feeling all day. I thought it was…maybe some human side effect or me just being...weird." Louis says with a perplexed voice. Harry sits up onto his elbows, cocking his head to the side in question.

"That's strange. Especially since I was feeling off earlier today as well."

"I don't know…it's weird to explain but I think..." Louis begins, as he closes his eyes, eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"What is it, baby?" Harry worriedly asks, cupping the side of Louis’ cheek with one palm.

Louis' eyes shoot open. His mouth opens to speak but Harry doesn't hear anything. He couldn’t possibly hear Louis’ next words because the sound of Louis' voice is completely submerged under the sudden roaring sound of thunder.

Harry's heart beat skyrockets as he scrambles out of bed.

"Fucking shit!" He curses as he unceremoniously scrambles out of bed to put his trousers and shirt on.

"When I'm in my merman form, I can tell when a storm is forming or is nearby. I- I didn't know the feeling was different." Louis splutters as he too gets up on shaky legs to put on some clothes.

There's a maddening knock on his door, without waiting for Harry to grant entrance, Zayn bursts inside as he frantically yells in a worried voice that they've sailed straight into an oncoming storm and by the sounds of it, it's a nasty one.

"Fuck!" Harry mutters as he starts to follow Zayn out of his cabin. Not before Louis stops him by frantically colliding against his back in a haste to follow.

"No," is all that Harry says once he helps steady the merman to his feet.

"No?" Louis splutters.

"No." Harry says again with a much firmer tone.

"You don't even know what I-"

"You're staying in here. Wait till I come get you or until the storm passes."

"No. Fuck you! I'm not going to sit here looking pretty while you and everyone else risk their lives to try to make it through!" Louis seethes.

"You're to stay here. You haven't even mastered completely the art of walking, you'll just get in people's way and I do not need to be worrying about you," Harry says angrily. He’s annoyed that Louis is refusing to cooperate with what he's asking, but Harry feels it before he sees it coming...the giant sting on his cheek from the slap Louis just gave him.

Harry doesn't say anything, just moves his jaw around from the sting of the blow. Louis looks furious and Harry knows he shouldn't have been so harsh but his instinct is telling him to protect Louis and to go out and help protect his ship and crew. In order for him to properly do both, he needs to keep Louis safe here.

Everyone figures out fast that life at sea is brutal. Many things lurk out at sea, ones that spike fear in many of those who decide to sail in her waters. Merchant vessels, for example, fear pirates. Pirates fear almost nothing and no one. However, the number one thing that everyone no matter who or what you are fears, are tempests at sea.

Although many avoid sailing through hurricane season that lasts from June to November in the Atlantic, many take the risk. The horrific tales of shipwrecks due to storms are haunting and alone stir enough fear to be avoided at all costs. Harry knows from experience just how utterly terrifying being capsized is. Often times, ships that capsize drag all their crew down with them.

So without another word Harry turns his back to Louis and closes the door and locks it. He moves a heavy barrel and places it under the knob to prevent Louis from opening it. The bangs and shrieks come instantly from the inside. Harry knows he shouldn't be trapping him, knows he's only going to make things worse. Louis isn't human and he's more than capable of handling himself. Harry is in love though, he's so far gone for him and he'll do anything he can to protect him, even if he has to be an asshole about it.

Harry leans both hands on the door as he rests his forehead against the wood. He is trying his hardest to keep his composure. He’s terrified though. Completely terrified of storms. To this day, he has nightmares of huge storms destroying his ship and everyone he loves along it.

Harry turns to start giving out orders. He quickly grabs a frantic man by the collar as he tries to run past him.

"Get the ropes and be sure that everyone on this crew has some tied to their waist."

"Aye, Captain!" He replies as he runs to follow orders. Harry knows it's calm right now but knows just how quickly the waves can turn lethal.

The most important thing one needs to know is that during a storm the ship is sturdier than its crew. Worst-case scenario is a man overboard. As the saying goes, a man overboard is a man lost forever. They have a ship stocked from their previous raid and that will come in handy for now.

"Liam, how much time do you think we have?"

"Liam eyes him, knowing exactly what Harry is asking, but sadly shakes his head.

"Not enough time to put them up."

Harry curses under his breath and hastily turns, as he yells out commands left and right.

"Make sure everything up here goes down to the lower levels! The only thing up on decks should be mops and buckets! Boatswains get ready to climb up!"

All of Harry’s men are diligently working with each task they were given with Harry himself helping them. The storm was a good five miles away and he can feel it in the air. The night sky is completely dark. No sign of moon or stars in sight, making the task at hand that much harder. Men held up some lanterns that only heightened Harry's anxieties. Fire is another great threat, especially when everything is made of wood. The waves were only getting more aggressive and it was only a matter of time before the rain pelted them with fury.

And if on cue, the rain dropped on them like an ice-cold blanket.

"Boatswains get up there now! First sails down are the rear ones!" Harry barks out as he watches about ten of them beginning their ascent up the slippery poles and masts.

"Five of you, furl the lower courses as soon as they’re done and stay there," Liam says from where he stands beside Harry.

"Make sure to tie yourselves so you don't fall," Harry warns.

The storm, much to their horror, only worsens. They've been at it for a couple hours, hoping that the storm would let up but the sea is unforgiving and it shows no mercy.

The waves swiftly gather power and momentum, propelling the ship like a puppet. Harry grabs the helm of the ship, tightening his grip on it. The best course of action is to sail the ship as close as possible, directly into the enormous and oncoming waves, and to do so, at an angle to the wind. The prow of the ship is by far the sturdiest part and is the most likely to survive tons of water falling onto it.

Another hour or two passes with Harry a mess of anxiety and exhaustion. Men, hundreds of feet above him, are working hard under the ice cold rain to prevent the remaining sails or ropes from tearing and sending them all crashing down, since that would cause the crew, including Harry himself, to be crushed.

His vessel isn’t huge, just as most pirate boats aren’t. Harry, like any great captain, prefers speed to size. Unless, of course, you have more than one ship at your command.

Liam takes over once the waves start getting about twenty or so feet high. Harry tries his best to help with other tasks, but the rocking of the ship only gets worse. The rain is now pelting them, leaving a cold stinging feeling in its wake on his skin. He’s soaked to the bone, lips purple tinted from the cool temperature. He holds onto the side, trying to veer up and knowing that at this pace, he's going to have to climb up there and help out.

The waves are crashing on to them and Harry has no control of anything that is happening, which sends him into panic mode. This is one of the major storms he’s been in a while and he can’t lose his composure for the sake of his crew. The water is seeping through the rails. Niall is holding on for dear life by his cabin. Oh god…Louis.

Harry has been so preoccupied with the storm and all the preparations that he didn’t give a thought as to how Louis would be coping. Louis has only been in one storm up on board a ship before now. God, Harry is a complete idiot.

“Liam! I have to check on Louis.” Harry says desperately as he tells him to take control of the helm. Harry turns around once Liam takes over and runs towards his quarters. He’s too engrossed with getting there without tripping or slipping that he doesn’t hear the warning. A wave crashes so brutally hard against the ship, completely knocking Harry of his feet and sending him smack against the door to his cabin. The pain at the side of his head and shoulder is excruciating, and for a second he can’t see or hear anything. The wood lurching and squeaking all around is the first thing he hears when his ears start working again. As a loud and horrifying bolt of lightning illuminates the dark skies, someone shouts. Harry has no time to even process what he’s seeing as a giant black monstrous wall is shown, ready to wreak havoc onto the Black Rose. Harry scrambles to grab to a post as yet another giant wave makes impact.

His muscles strain as the cold water pins him down and then starts pulling him back into the ocean. There are haunting sounds enveloping him like an ominous coat, the sound of wood splitting and the horrifying screams of his crew. Harry is delirious and the only thing he can think of is his merman. 

“Oh God, Liam!” He hears as Zayn in screaming through the rain, which is trying its hardest to silence his screams of horror.

“Man overboard!” Harry hears. As Harry opens his eyes and lifts his head, the breath is knocked out of him at who he sees. At first he thinks he’s seeing things because Louis is supposed to be locked up, but this is no vision. Standing there taking in Harry with a scared, yet steely gaze, is Louis.

Harry wants to scream at him to hold on, to get back to safety because at times like this Harry forgets, he forgets who Louis is. His brain is just an overwhelming mess of _keep him safe_. But before he can say anything, Louis runs as fast as Harry has ever seen him until he leaps into the air, tail appearing like magic in midair before he disappears into the dark sea below.

Harry scrambles to the wheel as the ship, now with no one at the helm, tips to the side. His heart is beating out of his ribcage as the wheel spins so fast in front of him. Harry knows it’s going to hurt but there’s no time. He sticks his arm out, the hard wood hitting him _hard,_ sure to have left a nasty bruise _._ Harry screams as he feels the shooting pain, but it successfully stops the wheel from spinning on its own. Harry can’t afford to focus on anything but steering the ship through this, no matter how scared he is for his friends and crew.

Zayn comes barreling towards him, face abnormally pale compared to his usual golden tan color. 

“H-Harry…” is all he says before he starts shaking. God, Harry can’t do this right now. Not when everything is so quickly spiraling out of his control.

Harry has no time to do anything but grab Zayn and hold on tight to the wheel as another wave hits the ship.

There’s a commotion up ahead through the rain, and Harry needs to concentrate, to be a captain and keep them alive. He takes a second to look, and to his utter relief, Louis is back on the ship with an unconscious Liam. He makes eye contact for a split second before Louis disappears beneath the waters once again. Harry’s heartbeat skips every time Louis jumps off the boat. He knows, however, that Louis is being everything but what Harry accused him of being when he yelled at him that he would be in the way and locked him up. Harry hates himself for that.

“Zayn, go to him. Tell Paul to come here.” Zayn doesn’t have to be told twice, as he scrambles towards his lover in a blind panic.

Hours pass with Paul by his side, as finally the storm seems to let up. The waves are still choppy, but not monstrous.

“Paul, take control of the helm while I go assess the damage to the ship. We will most likely need to go to port to take care of the injured.”

“Aye, Capt’n.”

Harry takes a deep breath before he runs towards the forecastle.

“Nick!” He shouts as he sees the lanky black haired man with a bucket of seawater.

“Captain!” Nick says as he puts the bucket down, clearly out of breath.

“How many injured? Is- is anyone dead?” Harry solemnly asks, not really wanting to know, but knowing he needs to.

“No deaths, two severely injured, and seven are to be on bed rest.”

Harry breathes a sigh of relief.

“W-who? Is-”

“Old man John had to get his arm amputated and Liam is unconscious but breathing. Four people went overboard, he included. The merma- Louis.” Nick says before cutting himself off. “If it weren’t for Louis…Liam, Mills, Al, and Rick would all be dining with Davy Jones as we speak.”

“Thanks Nick.” Harry whispers before quickly making his way to where everyone else must be.

When he gets there he sees Louis wrapped up in a blanket with his cheek resting onto his knees as Niall bandages up his bicep.

All around them, men are bandaged up. Zayn is kneeling over Liam’s unconscious body. Harry wants to desperately go and hold Louis tight, but he just doesn’t know if the merman wants him to right now. With an internal sigh, he chooses to go to where Liam and Zayn are in the opposite part of the forecastle.

“How is he?”

Zayn lifts his head, looking close to dead. Harry doesn’t blame him. He’d be the same way if it had been Louis.

“Harry,” he sighs with tears in his eyes. Harry holds his arms out as Zayn holds him tight.

“He’s alive Z, that’s all that matters. He’s going to be okay.”

“N-Niall was pumping his chest when I got here. H-he says his cousin almost drowned and that we have to monitor him because there might still be water in his lungs and he c-could choke or, or d-drown again. I don’t know.”

“Alright. Move him to my cabin once he’s up for it. He’ll be better rested there.”

“Aye, captain.” Zayn says as he sits next to Liam. Harry gives his shoulder a firm grip before he moves to where John is on the huge wooden table. Mills is bandaging up his left arm, or what’s left of it.

“We’re low on everything, captain.”

“We’re on our way to Tortuga. We won’t slow down until we’re at port. I won’t sleep if I have to.”

“Some of the stuff we got from the Spanish came in handy. I’m sure we’d be dead if it weren’t for it.

“Alright, I’ll bring some rum and tell James to make some food for everyone right away.”

“Appreciated, captain.”

“Of course.”

“Also, thank you for steering us through the storm. You need me to check anything? I see ye have a nasty gash on the side of you head and your arm is badly bruised.”

Harry shakes his head, “I’ll be alright, Mils. Take care of everyone else first. I must go inspect the damage in the bilge.”

“Some men are already there, probably pumping out the water and seeing if there needs any fixing.”

“Keep up the good work, Mills.” Harry says as he turns around. He looks to where Louis is. Harry knows he fucked up. What would have happened if Louis hadn’t gotten out? One of Harry’s best friends would be lost at sea. Some of his most trusted hands would have been lost with him. Harry is well aware he needs to stop treating Louis like he’s made of glass. He knows that. Harry is just terrified. Louis is his weakness, has been since the second he laid eyes on him. As much as Harry just wants to lock Louis up and keep him safe from all the bad in the world, he just can’t. He needs to let Louis find himself, because if he keeps trying to keep Louis from harm, he’ll be the one killing him slowly in the end.

Harry can’t even look at his boy without feeling a wave of shame, and as much as he wants to hold and perhaps more than anything, be held by Louis, he can’t even look at him right now. Without as much as a thank you, Harry turns and leaves to help around the ship.

Harry spends most of the remainder of the day at the bottom of the ship. He knows he’s being a coward, knows he’s avoiding Louis, but he just needs time to think or to come up with an apology. He helps a crew member drain the bilges that filled up completely with the storm’s water. The bilge pumps create hard and continuous work, but it needed to be done. Even when done with that task, Harry takes his mind off of things by repairing broken wood at the bilges. He’s bone tired, having been awake for about thirty-six hours straight, but it’s not until he can barely move that he decides he needs some sleep.

Harry’s debating whether to fall asleep in the hold, on top of some torn sails when Louis comes in. Harry’s mouth goes completely dry, not knowing what to say, or where to even start.

Louis doesn’t say anything just kneels down with a tired and stormy expression. Harry doesn’t know how long they stay there without saying a word. Silence completely deafening. Of course, it’s Louis who speaks first.

“So many of your hands came to thank me. Even the ones who have never so much as spared me a second glance before.”

Harry stares at him, expression stoic. Louis just looks down to his fingers, nervously fidgeting them.

“I can’t help but chuckle a bit because if it weren’t for Niall opening the door I wouldn’t have been able to. If anything he’s the hero.”

Harry breaks down right then and there. He never shows emotions. Piracy and slavery showing him it only leads to weakness. Of course deep down he knows it’s not true, far from it. He rarely cries, only has a handful of times since his childhood was ripped from him.

“Oh, Haz,” Louis whispers as Harry clutches on to him.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I keep fucking up. I keep trying to protect you from everything and its only making things worse. You don’t deserve that. I’m doing everything _he_ did and I hate myself for it.” Harry cries as he buries his face onto Louis’ chest.

“Don’t ever say that Harry. Ever. You’re not a monster.”

“If you hadn’t gotten out…Liam…Paul-”

“But I did, Harry. I did.”

“I’ve been so selfish. I finally have everything I’ve ever wanted and I feel like because I’m so afraid of losing it all, of losing you…I have you in a glass box.”

“Harry, love. I’m not going anywhere. Your crew is alive. I’m okay. You’re okay. You kept everyone safe, as a captain should. You did everything possible to keep us all safe and you did.” Louis says as he kisses his hair.

“I promise- God, Louis I promise I’m done trying to keep you tied down. I shouldn’t have locked you up with the galleon and I shouldn’t have during the storm. You’re more than capable of making your own decisions, no matter how much it kills me to even think about you in harm’s way…I dragged you into this life. One that doesn’t guarantee us tomorrow and I’ll be damned if I don’t let you- us, live it.”

“That’s all I wanted to hear, captain.” Louis smiles as he runs his fingers through Harry’s damp hair. Louis’ beautiful voice envelops him like a warm blanket, making him feel light with serenity. With Louis’ sweet voice caressing all of Harry’s senses, it doesn’t take very long at all for Harry to fall asleep.

 

xxx

 

Two and a half days later, they arrive at Tortuga. John had been in a rough condition due to his amputation. Of course, like stated in the articles, John was compensated for losing his left arm. However, due to his old age and now clear disability, it gave John no other option but to retire his life of piracy.

“Those who are more than capable go eat and enjoy one night out in town.” Harry begins as he looks as at all the men in his deck. “However, I expect everyone to be ready to work and recruit tomorrow morning, bright and early.” Harry informs them.

A chorus of “Aye, captain,” is heard before the loud ruckus of cheers and excitement replace it. Harry knows there's no way in hell any of them are going to be coherent enough to work tomorrow, as they almost always get blacked out drunk, himself sometimes included. This time though, he needs to get things for the ship sorted.

Harry’s gaze falls on Louis, who’s staring intently at all the man-made lights and buildings. Seeing all that for the first time must be something.

Harry comes from behind him, placing his hands next to Louis'. Louis leans back immediately. 

"You alright?" Louis opens his eyes as soon as Harry's syrupy slow voice whispers into his ear. He leans his temple onto Harry's chest for comfort as Harry wraps his arms around Louis' slim waist. 

"I'm not used to seeing so many lights and humans. It's a bit... overwhelming.”

"Would you rather stay here on the ship?" 

"Are you?" Louis whispers. 

"No. I have some business to tend to."

"What kind of business?"

"The pirate kind...which I know you'll get bored of fairly quickly."

Louis rolls his eyes. Harry just holds on to him tighter. Harry knows he's still very wary of humans and he knows these pirate havens are crawling with seedy, nasty men. Men that Louis plans to avoid at all costs. 

"I'll stay here.” Louis replies, “I'd rather not associate myself with nasty, smelly pirates.” 

Harry chuckles. "I take offense to that you know." 

"Good," Louis sasses as he grinds his ass firmly against Harry's crotch. 

"Louis..." Harry groans, as he takes hold of Louis' hips, holding him in place, no matter how hard he wants to just push up against him. Bend him right over and take him right then and there, right in the open.  

"You should stay." Louis purrs as he lifts one arm and places it behind Harry's neck. 

Harry groans again as he breathes in Louis warm vanilla scent. Louis' obsessed with the smell and Harry is now too. He plans to buy Louis various oils and soaps with that scent. 

"You don't play fair," He grunts as he runs his hands under Louis' shirt, caressing his smooth warm ivory skin. 

Louis whimpers as Harry rubs his thumb back and forth against Louis' nipple. Louis just holds on to him tighter, and keeps sensually gyrating his hips, making sure to press his round bum against Harry's hardening cock. 

"Do you two not have any ounce of dignity?"

Harry abruptly stops his movements, only making Louis whine in return. 

"Oh, give them a break Li, as if watching two very attractive people very much in love basically dry fucking out in the open doesn't get you a tad bit hard."

"Zayn!" Liam shouts as Harry turns around looking at Liam's embarrassed face. 

"Ah, so he doesn't deny it either." Louis smugly says with a raise of his eyebrow. 

"Liam we all heard _and_ saw you and Zayn fucking on the bow of the ship.  On more than one occasion, may I add," Harry pipes in, trying desperately to get the attention away from him, Louis, and both of their very prominent boners. 

"In my defense, I thought we were being inconspicuous."

“Let me tell you, there was nothing subtle about that. I can even go as far as to say you probably wanted people to hear you.”

“I’m leaving,” Liam says with a pink tint to his tanned face and a small smirk on his lips. So the bastard is kinky as hell. It’s always the ones who seem like prudes.

"Harry, we should go and trade in the black market. Especially now that night is upon us." Zayn chuckles.

"You're right, we should get that sorted right away." 

Louis sighs as he folds his arms in front of him, "I thought you were staying." 

"I never flat out said I would." 

Louis lips turn into a thin line as he stares from Harry to Liam.  

"I'm blaming you." Louis says looking at Liam and bumps into Harry as he makes his way back to the cabin. 

Harry sighs as Louis roughly shuts the door. 

"How you handle him, I have no clue." 

Harry cocks his eyebrow at him. Liam just clears his throat before making his way off the Rose. 

"Who did Liam pick to stay watch?" Harry says as he fixes his coat and breeches. They had picked the farthest part to anchor the Black Rose just in case. Harry always has at least five people on the shitty shifts of keeping watch. 

"Nick, Alberto, Niall, Alan, Preston, and Matt." 

"Alright." He says as he bites his lip. 

"He'll be alright, Harry, and he's safest on this ship." 

"I know. Let's just go before I change my mind."

"Aye, captain."

xxx

 

Louis has had it. He's angry that Harry thinks he needs a child to babysit him. Louis is _easily_ decades older than everyone on the ship. So to have some snot nosed kid watch him is causing a blow to his already bruised ego. Harry had dismissed Louis so easily, even after Louis was all over him, hoping he would have stayed on the ship with him. Clearly that didn’t work. Is he losing his appeal? Is all this time he’s spent with Louis making him less appealing? Louis scowls in disgust. He’s the best Harry will ever get. He has never once felt this…discouraged. His human side is plaguing him with weak human emotions like insecurity. Merfolk do not feel such a thing and he will be damned if he lets those thoughts consume him.

Now, Louis is sitting here with this hyperactive kid who’s beginning to drive him to the brink of insanity. For starters, he just won't shut the hell up. He asks Louis a million questions and isn't deterred when every single one of them goes unanswered. If anything, it just spurs him on to ask another million more.

They’ve been sailing for weeks on and end and are now ported in a nasty pirate haven. Louis is bored out of his mind, and more importantly, he’s offended. Rejection is fucking brutal.

Louis is currently lying on the massive bed. Niall had come in a little after Louis locked himself in, with some fruit that's fast on its way to spoiling. How he managed to get in? He doesn’t know. When he had asked the boy just laughed and didn’t answer. He’s sure he has been under strict orders to keep Louis company, much to Louis' annoyance.

The boy is now sitting on the floor, crossed legged with a giant black flag on his lap. Louis stares as he takes white yarn and sows a rose onto the flag.

"Captain Styles always says appearance is everything. So making a better emblem is a must. I'm glad me mum taught me how to do this before she passed." The boy says as he looks up at Louis with a smile. Louis rolls his eyes. He's been distracted from his work because every minute he stops to look at Louis as if he's some sort of God. Which normally pleases him to no end, but now that he's annoyed, it won't do. He does feel bad about Niall’s mother. Humans have a stronger, more emotional bond with their mothers. He knows because of Harry and how much he’s told Louis about Anne.

"I know I'm the prettiest thing your measly little human eyes have ever seen, but it's rude to stare." The kid’s face colors like fire coral. He begins to stutter and really, Louis isn't in the mood. The kid is young, well, seventeen to be exact. God, it's around the age he met Harry. He feels bad for kids that end up in gruesome pirate ships like this. Then again, Louis knows Harry, and he knows he's not like the other humans Louis has had the displeasure of meeting. Humans this age are so easily manipulated and taken advantage of, and Louis knows he shouldn't, but fuck, he's a merman, and manipulating men is in his blood.

“Aren’t you the least bit upset that you have to stay here on ship? Instead of going into town or something?” Louis asks, not really caring to know about his feelings, but seeing as there is nothing better to do, he might as well hear the kid out. There’s silence for a beat too long. Louis sits up onto his elbows and looks over at where the boy is sitting pensively.

“Nah,” he finally says as he smiles at Louis, bright smile, crooked teeth and all.

Louis cocks an eyebrow. He’s not satisfied with the answer. All the men were jittery after the storm, skin crawling with the need to be back on solid ground. He’s sure even the boy must have wanted that too and now just wants to play it off like it’s no big deal. He does seek Harry’s approval like a drunk seeks booze, so maybe he follows orders to get on Harry’s good side.

“I think that’s bullshit. You can go and buy all the booze you want along with a nice bed to lie in for one night. It’s okay to be mad and upset about it. I won’t go off and tell Harry, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Niall stares at him with a sweet and genuine smile, “Ye really want to hear the truth?”

Louis rolls his eyes, nodding in reply, as he sits on his bum, folding his legs like Harry had shown him, much like Niall is sitting right now.

“Truth is; I am not comfortable going on land. I know I don’t know the ins and outs of this life and places like these. I’m not close to anyone. I’m basically on the bottom of the hierarchy here. I’m not complaining though,” Niall says with widened eyes. “I love it here. I feel fortunate. I’ve had friends plucked away in places like this, never heard of again. It’s just not where I’d want to be by meself.”

Louis was not expecting such an honest and vulnerable answer. Maybe this boy is more like Louis than he ever imagined. They’ve both been victims of sorts. Of course, everyone in the crew has. They’ve all become accustomed to this life though. Both Niall and Louis are new to it, still wary. Louis is sure Niall will eventually get the hang of it all and be a force to be reckoned with. Right now though, right now he’s vulnerable and guarded, just taking it day by day.

Louis gets off the bed and sits in front of Niall. "Listen, Neil-"

The boy's laughter interrupts him before he can get any further, making Louis frown in displeasure at the interruption. This boy is too cheery for Louis’ mood.

"It's Niall, actually. Common mistake though," he chirps, followed with an honest and cheerful smile. As if what he had just confessed wasn’t loaded with vulnerability. Louis wants to throttle him. Human boys aren't supposed to be this...cute. It reminds Louis of one of those rounded manatees that follow him because they want attention. They’re quite persistent, those things.

Louis raises an eyebrow, annoyed that he's feeling endeared by this kid. He's only felt like that about Harry, but of course, it turned into lust faster than Louis wants to admit. This feels like how it does with some of his siblings.

"Are you ever not smiling?" Louis asks rudely. The boy laughs, as if everything that comes out of his mouth is the funniest thing in the world.

"I see no reason to not smile."

"You're in a bloody pirate ship with fifty other gross smelling men that only care about their loot and rum," Louis chastises, clearly wanting to get a rise out of him. There’s no way someone can be so happy…so optimistic. It’s freaking Louis out. There must be something…but then again why does Louis want to find that something? He should let the boy live in his happy little bubble. Louis has the urge to open his eyes to the world though, as it can be an ugly thing.

Niall shrugs, "I wouldn't wanna be anywhere else. Me mom is in heaven and me dad was a drunk. Me brother beat me daily and tried to sell me off on a war ship," Niall says like it’s no big deal, "Captain Styles took me in and treats me like a decent human being and I get to travel all over the world and I'm now talkin’ with a merman!" Niall exclaims with a bright smile, "Can't beat that, can ya?"

Louis hates that he likes this kid so much. He's not like the rest, where ugly upbringings rot them inside out. Rather, he extinguished all the black mold and looks at the brighter side of things. Maybe having this kid around isn't such a bad idea. He's gullible, but Louis can tell he has a pure heart. A soul worth that of many. Louis needs to protect him from the world.

"Alright, Neil. I've decided I like you. You should be honored. The only human I like is Harry. Sometimes Zayn and Liam, but not all the time."

The boy's eyes grow the size of the moon as Louis' words sink in.

"You get to be my apprentice. Not many humans can call themselves that now, can they?" Louis says.

Niall shakes his head in disbelief, "O-of course not."

"Now, Neil, hurry up and finish the flag. You and I need to get ourselves well acquainted."

Niall just has his mouth wide open. Louis rolls his eyes. This time though, out of endearment.

"Niall!" he says as he snaps his fingers in front of his face. Niall stutters and diligently starts working on the flag again, but then he throws his arms around Louis in a bear hug.

Louis squawks, clearly startled by Niall’s action. "Goodness sake, Niall, when was the last time you bathed? Everyone on this bloody ship smells awful," Louis says begrudgingly as untangles Niall from his neck. Niall clears his throat and returns to the flag and Louis returns to pretending to be of help mending the crew’s clothes.

"Been a while, hasn't it?" Niall asks as he finishes up patching up a hole on the fabric.

"Why don't you guys bathe? I cannot stand the stench of sweat dirt and grime. This is why so many of you get sick." Louis scowls.

"We don't got time, Lou." Niall shrugs as he puts away the needle and thread in a small box and picks up some of the clothes he was mending originally. Louis slowly stands up and follows him out of Harry's quarters. The deck is empty besides three of the men keeping watch, who are sitting and staring out in to the distance. Niall greets them all merrily, two of them except Paul, ignoring him, Louis scowls at them. They’re so rude. He follows Niall to the forecastle, first time being there. He immediately scrunches his nose at the grotesque and totally pungent smell of sweat and mold. Louis wants to throw up everything right there and then. Niall is simply throwing different article of clothing to what Louis assumes is the owner's sleeping spot.

Louis can hear two people having a conversation. He quickly covers Niall’s mouth as he hears Harry’s name being brought up. “Be quiet,” he whispers as he points above them. Someone is on the bow of the ship having a rather loud conversation, clearly driven by booze.

“How did we get stuck with this shitty shift? I have not served under Styles’ rule for two years for this.” The voice slurs, familiar, yet not quite unrecognizable to Louis.

Niall tugs on his shirt and whispers, “Nick.”

“You’re drunk. If Capt’n Styles were to see you he’d be livid.”

“I couldn’t care less.” Nick says as he throws what appears to be the empty bottle of rum across the deck.

“I just wanted to go to one of the brothels. I haven’t had a fuck in months and I just need a wench’s touch.” The other voice says, probably Alan.

“I bet that’s we’re the majority of the crew is at, if they aren’t already passed out drunk.”

“Think that’s where the Capt’n is?” Louis immediately tenses at that.

“Please, he has a bloody merman to sink his cock into. Do you really think he’d go and pay for a whore? He’d be a fool. Louis is such a pretty thing. I bet he’s a sure thing too.” Nick drunkenly replies.

“Don’t know…heard once he was quite the regular when he worked for Cara.”

Nick scuffs in reply.

“Well, all I’m saying is, he must miss a woman’s touch as well. He did work with Cara and God knows she’s as beautiful as a mermaid, scary as one too.”

Nick chuckles, “I don’t know. I don’t swing that way.”

“Even you can admit she’s a catch.”

“I guess she is beautiful. It’s part of her lure isn’t it? They don’t call her a siren for nothin’.”

“Aye! There ye two bilge rats are. Get to ye spots before we’re all lashed for drinkin’ on the job,” Louis hears Paul yell.

“We was just havin’ a small break Paul, no need to be angry,” is the last thing Louis hears.

Louis is getting furious. First of all, he doesn’t like the way they’re speaking of him and Harry. Also, these are all rumors, and Louis shouldn’t even believe them, but irrational jealousy is over taking him. He can’t help it. The fact that Harry never seemed to mention Cara and her apparent beauty has him furious. How dare such measly humans compare her to a mermaid. The way Harry made it sound, Louis thought she was an old hag who took him in under her wing. Even then, her name wasn’t even Cara. The name alone sounds pretty, but he had called her Barbara, he’s sure of it. Now he’s come find out she’s as beautiful as a fucking flower and not named Barbara. Louis is pissed and Harry will feel his wrath.

 

xxx

 

So Harry is a bit drunk, and by a bit, he means a lot. He was supposed to get work done. Now he can barely walk and his head is pounding like a hammer. It's not good at all.

"I need to get back to me boat," Harry slurs against an equally drunk Liam.

"You two are ridiculous. We agreed one drink and now look at you two. We got no work done and I can’t carry you both to the Rose."

"I can fall asleep right 'ere." Liam slurs as he slides down until his ass connects to the gravel.

"I want Louis." Harry hiccups as Zayn unhooks him from over his shoulder. He unceremoniously lands in a heap next to Liam. Groaning from the fall.

"Louis is probably worried sick or planning your murder, Harry. He will not be happy you didn't make it back home, especially ‘cause it's due to drinking." Zayn says as he slides down next to Liam.

"I love him, Zayn. He’s pretty," is all Harry is able to say. His front shirt is still drenched in beer from a fight he and Liam got into earlier in the night.

"This is a mess. I don't know where the rest of the crew is, so either we wait ‘til you two sober up or we sleep in an inn."

"Sleep 'ere." Liam mumbles sagging on top of Zayn.

"And get mugged? No thanks. Don't forget who's next to you. So many want him dead."

"That's not v-very nice of them."

Zayn chuckles. "Say that to all the ships you've raided."

"Me head hurts. Hurts a lot. I want Louis."

"Well, there's nothing we can do now. We need to get out of here."

"Cyps." Harry incoherently mumbles.

Zayn raises his eyebrow. "Cypress? The brothel?"

"Aye."

"Harry that's the worst idea if I've ever heard one. Besides, we’re all taken and going there won't do anyone any good."

"Margaret. She'll give us room for free. She owes me."

"I don't even want to know why the head of the brothel owes you anything." Zayn says.

The last thing Harry remembers Zayn saying is, "this is a bad idea," before he blacks out.

 

xxx

 

Louis hates being human. He detests it. He feels weak, both physically and emotionally. Humans are weak beings. Hence why so many of his people avoid going on land. They are sea creatures by nature, but have the gift of sprouting legs the second they aren’t submerged in water. Taking human form is frowned upon, unless it’s to quickly drag humans back to the ocean if they try to escape on land. Of course, he’s never sprouted legs, having no desire to chase humans further than the sea.

Louis hates crying. It's such a rare occurrence, foreign to him, but all the emotions are taking their toll. He feels trapped in his own skin. It's late at night and Harry isn't back. Niall is sleeping on a hammock across the room while Louis is a pile of worried bones.

He knows Harry can take care of himself. He's with Zayn and Liam too, more than capable of looking after themselves. Humans are weak though. Anything can easily kill them. Harry said he was going to handle pirate business, so Louis can assume it's sketchy and dangerous. A stupid tear falls down his cheek as Louis harshly wipes his face. He's not meant to cry. Not this easily. His people would be horrified and repulsed. He can't help it though. He's worried and anxious. This is the first time he's spent the night without Harry being with him and he's feeling beyond vulnerable.

Solitude is something that comes with his people. Sure, you live in colonies among all your kind. However, the emotional detachment they have with each other is where the solitude comes from. Louis has always been different. He and a handful of merfolk shared a little too much time with each other, cared a little too much for one another.

Emotions lead to weakness. That has always been true.

Louis feels like he's drowning for once in his life. He misses home. He hasn't had time to even mourn the loss. Hasn't given himself the opportunity, but maybe tonight he'll give himself that right.

Maybe the words spoken by his brothers and sisters hold some truth. This is the testament of it. The thing is, he can never reject his feelings. He hates the up and downs of emotions. However, he finally has what he'd been missing. What he craved but never knew of. Unconditional love…Harry.

He will never regret any of it… _him_.

He's just worried for his human. Louis is very protective of Harry, always has been, and always will be. But he feels restrained and limited right now.

He tries to fall asleep and while it comes eventually, he’s never slept so uncomfortably in his life.

 

xxx

 

Harry is in the foulest of moods. Louis is wreaking havoc all over his goddamn ship. His crew is crabby and hangover and everything is just shit. Not how he expected the day to go. He'd awoken with a raging hangover in a bed with a snoring Liam. He barely remembers anything from the night before, but the stench coming off him and his pounding headache tell him it wasn't good, or maybe it was more than good. Just depends on how he looks at it.  

They'd managed to trade what they had and gotten the materials needed to repair the Rose. Of course, Harry usually manages to get a deal or scam someone out of something, but this day was made to make his life hell. He couldn't hassle any vendors or charm them into giving him cheaper or free supplies.

They're civilians making a living and Harry doesn't like stealing from them, so he doesn't. Stealing from pirates and rich nobles, however, is another story.

The day only worsened when he got on the Rose. Louis was on him the second he boarded his ship, clinging to him for dear life. Harry enjoyed it for all of one minute before Louis took a whiff of him.

Liam had let it slip that they stayed in a damn brothel and spent the night drinking. To say that Louis was pissed is an understatement. He had slapped Harry so hard that he still has a handprint on his cheek. The only person he shared a bed with was Liam, with Zayn in the room. He tried to tell Louis that nothing happened with anyone, but when has Louis ever listened?

Louis has currently barricaded himself and Niall in his cabin. Harry keeps hearing Louis’ screeches and he doesn't even want to know what that brat is doing in his cabin. Someone should probably check on Niall and make sure he's alive.

In the meantime, they made repairs to the masts and rudder of the ship and the deck was re-patched with new wood.

"James got a good deal on five chickens."

Harry just grunts in response while he overlooks all the milling about.

"Word on the street is Cowell has gone on more raids than usual.”

Harry automatically stiffens at the mention of literal Satan. Harry should be scared, after everything he went through under Cowell’s hands, but he's got nothing but pent up anger. If anything, Cowell is lucky he hasn't run into him. Harry wouldn't think twice about ripping his heart out. Louis wouldn’t either.

"He's showing no mercy. Killing anyone who dares overthrow him."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"They're saying his garnered several vessels and is heading towards Whitecap Bay in hopes of finding the one that was taken from him."

Harry turns around face red with rage. "Over my dead body Zayn. I'll kill him."

"Will you keep this from Louis?"

"No. I can't do that to him. I won't. He needs to know."

"But?"

Harry sighs. “I need to calm him down. He thinks I don't pay attention to him as much as I do. Or perhaps he thinks he’s subtle. I'm not stupid. I know from experience. He needs to be let out."

"Aye."

"I'll let the men, all of them, have one more night here to enjoy. They've worked hard today, so it's the least I can do."

"Then we're setting sail right away?" Zayn asks.

"Aye. We need to go somewhere uninhabited. Louis is going bonkers and I know he needs time in his form for a couple of days."

"Ah, so our favorite island in Cayo Hueso?"

"Aye."

"Islamorada it is."

 

xxx

 

They've been sailing for a day and a half now and are sure to be in Islamorada by late afternoon tomorrow, according to Niall. Louis is spying on the crew from behind a big barrel. The men are gathered in the bow drinking, singing, gambling, and dancing. No one is allowed to be having fun if Louis isn’t having fun. Not to mention poor Niall has this longing look in his face and Louis has to do something about it.

"Niall, this your chance. I've heard you play that instrument. Go out there and show them what you've got."

"I don't know if I can play any of the songs they’re singing." Niall says dejectedly from where he stands behind Louis, toes curling as he looks downward.

"Why aren't you out there? They all love ye," Niall says. Louis rolls his eyes at that.

"Of course they do, Niall. Look how beautiful I am. But let's face it, they only like me because they fear me." Louis says voice sounding emotionless.

"I've been 'earing ‘em talkin’ at night. They be sayin’ it isn't so bad havin’ ye 'round."

"That's only because I saved them, not because they like me for me."

"Well, ye not wrong there, except it's the same with everyone. Ye's only as good as what ye can offer. Ye be of no use if ye ain't bring somethin' to the table." Niall replies.

Louis turns around arms crossed.

"But fer what it's worth. Ye my first friend and I'm not scared of ya."

Something inside of Louis flutters. Niall is too good of a person. He feels extremely protective of him. Not what he feels for Harry, but the sentiment is similar.

There's no lust, no feeling of need to touch and claim like he feels for Harry, but the instinct to protect and care for him is there. Louis hasn't even felt such emotions for his own brothers and sisters.

Louis takes a tight grip of Niall's hand and pulls him towards the great cabin.

"Louis, what are ye doin’?" he asks as Louis shoves him in there and quietly closes the door behind him.

"Not _I_ , Niall but _we_." He says as he swiftly begins to take his shirt off. Niall, being the gentleman he is, turns around, or maybe because he’s a prude, Louis doesn’t quite know.

"I don't know what ye planning, Louis, but should I be afraid?"

"Of course not, Ni. This will be good for the both of us." Louis informs him as he puts on one of Harry's silk shirts. It's crimson red and all it does is draw attention to Louis' eyes, which look vibrant and so blue in contrast. He takes part of the sleeve and completely rips part of it, material tearing easily.

Niall just stares at him in bewilderment as he watches Louis destroy one of his captain's favorite shirts.

He grabs a piece of the cloth and puts it around his thigh. Standing at six feet tall compared to Louis' much shorter stature, Harry's shirt is massive on him. That’s why he's not going to bother wearing breeches. He tears the other sleeve and ties a piece of it around his throat, making a tight bow in the back.

"I don't know what ye planning, but this is going to end with the captain blowing a gasket, that's for sure." Niall says as he shakes his head.

"Good. I hope he bloody does."

Once finished, Louis takes hold of Niall's hand and pulls him out of the cabin and onto the lower deck, smack in the middle of the ship. Louis is craving attention and Niall is in need of acceptance. Why not kill two birds with one stone?

He's been blatantly ignoring Harry and he's had so much satisfaction in seeing him crabby and so tense. Louis was completely livid when he heard about Harry staying in that nasty, disease-infected place. Louis was completely worried out of his mind with his stupid human feelings and legs, and Harry was out getting drunk off his ass with his jolly pals.

The downfall is that Harry has Louis figured out as well. More so now, since they've been together on the ship. Still, even with his human side taking over a bit more than his true nature, Louis is still a merman. Even in his human form, he can bring any man down to his knees before him. Cunning and enchanting as always, Louis will have Harry at his mercy tonight. It's not all manipulative though, because he's helping Niall along the way. It’s a great balance.

"Okay, Ni, just start any melody you please. Play that mandola like you were made to."

Niall starts playing. With a small smile on his face. Louis cracks his neck as he starts moving around the young boy. He closes his eyes and just lets his voice take the lead. He's making up lyrics, and first it's just him humming and repeating syllables. The ruckus above them abruptly stops after a little while, which only makes Ni gain confidence. Louis dances around Niall, his own melodious voice light and delicate, complimented by the strumming of Niall's instrument.

In no time, James comes over a bit rum drunk and asks Louis for a dance. Louis gladly accepts and has James twirling him around. Soon enough, most of the crew has gravitated towards the middle deck. A flute player and another two mandola players who aren't nearly as skilled at it as Niall start strumming and complementing the young man’s level. They start playing a more upbeat tune while others sit around, patting him on the back unintentionally hard. Niall has an enormous smile on his face.

There are men now all over them dancing and cheering and yelling other sea chanties. Louis still hasn't even attempted to make eye contact with Harry, but he wants to. He wants to more than anything because this is for him. Louis’ surprised and disappointed that Harry hasn't tried to stop him from dancing with the men. Of course, nobody dares to step out of line with him.

Louis can feel Harry though. His stare unwavering, like a blazing sunbeam permanently attached to his back.

Apart from that small annoyance, Louis is in a better mood. He laughs because honestly, he _is_ enjoying himself. Niall is laughing and tipsy from all the rum being offered his way, and Louis is being twirled once again by Zayn, whose hands keep wandering a little lower than anyone dared place them before.

"He's watching you like a hawk," Zayn says. A thrill runs through Louis’ veins at that.

Zayn holds him close as he whispers in his ear. "His eyes keep looking at where my hands are. He doesn't look happy at all. If anything, he looks like he wants to cut off my hands and feed them to me," Zayn chuckles.

"If he knows what's good for him, he'll stay there." Louis scoffs, sounding irritated, the opposite of what he’s truly feeling inside.

They dance for another minute until he hears Zayn whisper a soft, "Shit, he's getting up."

Louis feels elated at that because _finally_ Harry is coming to him. It's unreasonable, he knows, because he's the one who's been a brat and ignoring Harry as if he were nothing, but he _wants_ Harry. Just as much as he wants Harry to crave him, to drive him mad with desire and make him want to take Louis.

However, as the figure approaches from behind him, it's not who he expected. Instead it's Liam, staring at Zayn like Louis so desperately wants Harry to be staring at him. Louis untangles himself from Zayn to look for Harry. A cold, ugly wave of emotion crashes in to him when he sees Harry's retreating form, heading for his cabin.

Louis wants to cry. He wants to cry until he drowns in his own tears. Harry has never resisted Louis like this, never even tried or so much as wanted to. Has Louis lost everything? Louis, now on wobbly legs makes a mad dash after Harry. He is going to demand Harry to look at him to tell him to his face that he doesn't want him anymore if that’s the case.

Louis makes it to his cabin and wrenches the door open. He's about to start screaming, but before he can even start, he is pulled into the pitch-black room.

Louis squeaks as the door is closed shut and suddenly he's being crushed into a hard muscled chest.

Just as quickly all his inhibitions melt away at the feel of Harry around him, breathing him in, _touching_ him.

Louis wants to scream and yell and be his obnoxious bratty self. Everything merfolk does not embody but everything _Louis_ does. But he can't. Not even if he tries. Harry has his lips all over him, hand firmly placed on his throat as the other one gropes him. His body is buzzing with want and need. Need for Harry. Only ever Harry.

"You drive me to insanity with desire. Watching you dance is like watching a ritual and you know that only makes me want you more." Harry grunts as he bites Louis' earlobe.

Louis has never in his life, been rendered speechless like he is right now. Harry looks almost possessed with need and Louis is sure he's mirroring the same look.

"I don't know how to control this irrational desire. This thirst I can't seem to quench."

"Then don't try to." Louis breathlessly whimpers.

Harry is off of him in seconds as he pulls Louis up with him. Louis' eyes are now adjusted to the dark. The full moon shining bright through the window.

Harry turns him around. Louis' back pressed firmly against his front.

"Seeing them all touch you while I've been starved of it. Seeing you move, you wearing my clothes..." Harry says as his hands wonder all over Louis' body. "God, it made me feel unreasonably jealous."

Harry whimpers as he runs one hand from Louis’ belly all the way to his throat while the other one holds his waist, bruises sure to be there in the morning. The actions and places he's touching him are all statements of possessiveness. The places Louis highlighted with the silk.

"You dance for me and only me." Harry whisper's as he turns him around. Louis can barely breathe from how much sexual tension, lust, and yearning is stuffed in the room. It's suffocating and Louis hasn't felt this dazed in so long.

This is what he embodies. Merfolk are all creatures that drive on inordinate desire, lust, and manipulation. Louis could have devoured Harry in every sense of the word. He was terrified of it, that Harry would follow every word and command Louis gave with no reluctance. Tonight though, he showed Louis that he's more than capable of challenging him. Challenging his lure. Louis is so pliant from all of Harry’s attention, so emotionally and mentally stimulated from it all. Louis is so far gone for him. So beyond gone, he could die.

"You've completely ruined me for everyone else. There's no way in hell anyone compares to you. God, and I'd never throw this, you, _us_ away for some meaningless lay," Harry confesses against Louis heated skin.

He picks Louis up with ease. Louis lightheaded from the surge of emotions he's feeling right now. Harry hasn't even properly touched him and he's already past the point of no return.

"Your touch and my passion, what a deadly combination. I'm already so delirious from it all," Harry says.

Harry gently places him in the middle of the bed. Both of their chests are rising and falling dramatically.

"Love me. Love me and never stop," Louis pleads.

"I never could, even if I wanted to," Harry whispers.

“I’m in love with you. In every way.” Louis replies.

Harry doesn't answer. He just dives in.

 

xxx

 

They arrive at Islamorada a little bit after sunset. The skies are littered with stars and once again, the men are sitting around the fire. Louis opting to sit behind Harry with the captain laying his head on Louis' sternum. It's a bit uncomfortable, especially because Harry is bigger than him. However, there's a giant fire in front of them and Louis, just like every Merfolk, is wary of fire. The heat from fire is something merfolk tend to avoid at all times. Of course, humans need warmth. Their bodies not capable of withstanding the elements unless with the aid of clothes, fire, or shelter.

Louis is quite comfortable. They have some quilts and a hot flavorful meal from one of the native people here.

"We don't steal from the less fortunate, Niall." Harry had told the blonde when they first encountered them. They were one with the earth, from what Louis could tell, and they greeted them with opened arms. Hence why Harry put up their flag. It’s not uncommon for pirates to deal with natives, but it’s becoming rare, especially when most have been massacred or enslaved.

Harry had said they've come across some natives and pirates tend to keep good relations with them. Natives were always happy to meet any Europeans that didn't want to enslave or convert them to Christianity.

"They're oppressed just like we are, and trading with them is resourceful. Now we're feasting on delicious food."

Louis had never tasted some of the spices they've added to the food, and he finds it interesting. He's content, but still a bit out of it from the marathon sex he and Harry had the night before. Louis is playing with Harry's ringed fingers, which are splayed along his own muscled abdomen. Harry is singing along with his men, clearly at ease, and though Louis feels content, there's still an itch under his skin. One that has been bothering him for quite some time.

Once it was early in the morning and he could see men either nodding off or wanting to do something else with some of the natives, Harry addresses them.

"You're all allowed to mingle with the natives. Do not forget. When it comes to them, the same rules apply as on the Rose. The last article is the most important. Break it and it will be your head." Harry warns.

As the night progresses Harry gets more and more drunk with his men until he falls asleep. Louis rolls his eyes and stays there as some men leave the camp and others go back on to the ship. Louis eventually manages to move Harry enough for him to slip out from under him. He lays there just staring at his human. So broad, so beautiful. Louis is so fortunate.

"Zayn, what is the tenth article?"

Zayn, who's a teetotaler, is one of the only coherent ones at the moment.

"You signed the bloody thing. Did Harry not read them to you?" Zayn chuckles as he stares at Louis.

"He did, several times, in fact. I refused to listen though."

Zayn rolls his eyes, "Not surprised," he mutters.

"Well? Are you gonna tell me or not?"

“I’ve not once met someone as bossy and bratty as you, you know that?”

Louis’ eyelashes flutter, as a huge satisfied smile appears on his face. “I always do love complements. You’re just too kind, Zayn.”

Zayn chuckles, as he starts explain, "The tenth article states that rape or any sexual assault of any woman prisoner is punishable by beheading. That if we want to be with any of them we need consent. Of course, the same applies for any male prisoner but…it's less common."

Louis smiles at his sleeping Harry. Ever so beautiful and a true pure soul. Always looking out for the weak and less fortunate.

“Harry has told me you humans reject same gendered relationships. Why?”

“I couldn’t even answer that. The same idiots who scream and whine that it’s an abomination are the very ones getting their cocks sucked every night by poor slave boys, I bet. The pirate life has no quarrel with anything anyone does. Of course, there are ships where it’s punishable by death if you’re caught in the act.”

“That’s barbaric.” Louis whispers.

“It may be, but then again, most things with this lifestyle are.”

“It just all seems unfair. Who’s to say you can and cannot be with someone.”

“Aye,” Zayn says, before a teasing smile appears on his face, “For example, look who our dear captain fell for.”

Louis face scrunches in offence, “Watch it Malik, or I’ll disfigure that pretty face of yours.” Zayn only chuckles as a response, taking a huge gulp of water from his flask. “It’s not all so bad, pirates aren’t all dumb. We find ways around stuff.”

“Like what?” Louis asks with a tilt to his head.

“Matelotage. Almost anyone in one is sure to fancy their partner.”

“You and Liam are in such a union, correct?”

“Aye.”

Louis smiles when Zayn looks down and Liam so fondly, lightly caressing his bearded face.

The two of them stay up talking until the fire burns out.

 

xxx

 

"Harry, where are we going?" Louis whines for the millionth time. His feet hurt. He's beyond thirsty and he's sweaty and sticky and keeps tripping on all the stupid vines and roots on the stupid jungle floor.

Harry just stops, turns around, and hauls Louis up.

Louis squawks as Harry manhandles him and puts Louis over his shoulder. "You are so whiny. We're almost there."

"I hate walking. I hate human legs. I hate the sun. Look at me! My skin is changing colors."

"That's called a tan and if anything, you look even more attractive." Harry says as he continues to maneuver within the thick and dark jungle.

"You're insufferable and I hate you," Louis mutters.

They walk like that for a couple more minutes. Louis wouldn't stop hitting Harry, so eventually, Harry moved him so that Louis had his arms around his neck and legs around his thin waist.

Louis could fall asleep like this. Harry's strong form holding him up while he uses his cutlass to chop down bushes and vines. Before he can take a nap though, Harry stops.

He drops his cutlass and his hands move down to Louis' waist he swiftly kisses Louis on the lips before he smiles. "Off you go."

Louis doesn't even have time to scream before Harry tosses him forward. In an instant, Louis collides with water. He feels his legs disappear and once again, his turquoise tail takes its rightful place. Louis breaches the surface and sees Harry taking off his breeches, shirt and boots already off.

He dives, Louis swimming away from where he splashes in.

Louis feels amazing. So strong and lovely. This is what he needed, what he constantly needs.

Harry pops up and swims forwards with intent.

Before Harry can reach him though Louis submerges under the water and yanks Harry down by his ankles. He probably did it harder than intended, but Louis' lips are on him in seconds.

Harry kisses back just as fiercely. They haven't kissed underwater in what feels like an eternity and Louis finally feels complete.

They stay under for longer than any human ever could. Louis just pulls Harry along the spring, the clear and bright blue and greenish water almost making his tail disappear.

"God, I hadn't had time to really look at you without worrying about anyone seeing you or stopping us." Harry whispers once he's sitting down at the edge, feet under the water.

Louis leisurely swims around the spring keeping eye contact with Harry, making sure to flip his tail more than he usually does.

"God, baby, you're beautiful." Harry sighs as he stares at Louis.

Louis smiles and stares back with half his face submerged, the water reaching just under his eyes. He just watches Harry with hooded eyes and slowly swims over to where he is.

He strains his head upwards as Harry bends down to kiss him. Louis ducks a bit, taking his lips just out of reach.

“Follow, follow, follow me.” Louis whispers as he looks from Harry's plump lips to his mossy green and lust-filled eyes.

Harry does. He always does.

 

xxx

They’ve been sailing for months now, and If Harry’s reputation wasn’t deadly before, it is now. They’ve raided seven ships within months and only two merchant ships were foolish enough to engage in battle. There’s a whole system now, one that makes every single member of his crew content. They stop more often than they should, but it’s needed for Louis’ sake. Now though, Louis opts to swim along the ship for several miles. He likes tiring himself out, and the itch that was constantly there before is now long gone.

Of course, when in battle, people see Louis, see what he is and what he can do at full force. Rumors spread like wildfire. Harry always leaves survivors, as slaughtering them all is bad business and hard on his conscious. As always, Harry’s intimidation tactics always win. Their black flag is always waving proudly and they’ve been getting riches upon riches, so they’re not planning on stopping anytime soon. The prince of pirates has a mermaid at his side, ready to tear anyone who dares cross him limb for limb.

“They think you’re my master or something just as ridiculous.” Louis rolls his eyes as he lies in the middle of the deck. The skies are gray, but Louis can’t feel any big storms coming their way. This is one of the only times he lays in the middle of the deck. He despises the sun because he’s too afraid that it might dry him out. Of course, he could always jump into the ocean, but he just stays away from it instead.

They’re about half a day away from Nassau, already low on everything and in need of restocking, not to mention trading or selling many of the other possessions they’ve stolen.

“Ship! There’s a ship up ahead!” one of the men up on the mast says.

Louis sits up on his elbows as Harry stands up.

“Perfect. I was wondering when another ship would appear, especially being close to Nassau.” Harry says to himself.

"Ship! To the leeward side!"

Louis' eyes widen as he scrambles to get up. Harry cursing under his breath.

"Captain, there's two sloops and a man ‘o war."

"Captain, what do we do?"

"Raise our flag?"

"There's too many of them. I don't think that will be effective."

"Harry, maybe I can sneak up on them and-"

"No. I will not risk you getting killed."

"We might as well be sitting ducks!"

"They're heading our way for sure."

"We don't have the canons, let alone the man power do defend ourselves. The man ‘o war will sink us in seconds."

"Full speed ahead. We'll try to outrun them. All hands on deck!" Harry shouts as he moves to the wheel.

Louis runs after him, "Harry we can't-"

Harry interrupts him immediately, "I'm only saying this once, and by God you better listen to me." Louis already recognizes that face, _those eyes_. Those eyes, reflecting his seventeen-year-old self. Louis knows what he's going to ask and Louis' heart is about to break.

"If things get too intense, you leave, do you hear me? Do not look back. Not for anyone and _especially_ not for me."

"How could you ask me that? I will not promise you such a thing. I left you once and you were at the brink of death. If this is our end, then so be it." Louis says angrily.

Harry slams the smaller boy against his lips. The kiss is deep and smooth as Harry slips his tongue into Louis’ mouth. Lou's just moans into it, bringing Harry down as he stands on his tippy toes. They kiss for a little longer, no one daring to disrupt them.  Louis feels breathless as he nibbles on Harry's bottom lip.

"Go help Niall," Harry whispers as he kisses his forehead. Louis listens.

Niall is helping load the gunpowder crates up against them.

"Ni!" Louis screams as he comes barreling towards the boy. Niall opens his arms wide as Louis hugs him. Niall is the closest to Louis and over the passing months, they've both thrived on the Rose. Niall has moved up in the ranks, but he always stands by Louis' side.

"Heard we're going up a fleet, huh?" Louis just solemnly nods.

"Chin up, Louis. If today is our last, I wouldn't wanna go any other way or with any other company."

Louis' face sours as he rolls his eyes. "Ever the bloody jolly optimist."

"Close quarters!" They hear Liam scream from across the ship.

 Within the next couple hours, Harry desperately tried to outrun the three ships. Unfortunately, it's to no avail. They've already gathered speed and will be upon them soon.

Louis isn't scared. He's never scared of death. If it's his time to go, then so be it. However, there are people he does not ever want to see die. Especially the one who holds his bloody heart. That's where the fear is coming from. Not for himself, but for the love of his life. One who will go down with his ship if it comes to it.

"It will be foolish to fight, I know this." Harry is telling his men as he walks back and forth.

"Do we still not know who they are?"

"No. No flag in sight."

"Do you think it's a pirate?" Someone asks from the back.

"Aye. No other would surround a ship like this."

"So do we wave our flag? That might scare them away."

"Or it might want to sink us even more," Harry retorts.

They hear gunshots in the distance. Louis bites his lip as he stares at Harry. His red coat and black hat with a ruby red feather. He knows he's not the only one who looks at Harry and sees respect, power, and leadership. Whether Harry surrenders or decides to fight, his men will follow him, no questions asked.

"Raise the flag," he says as he looks directly at Louis.

"Aye!" His men shout.

The white rose on the black flag is raised for them to see. Harry stands behind the wheel, face in a steely gaze as he stares at the man ‘o war who's approaching them. There are more gunshots, but they don't cross the bow of his ship or anywhere near them. Instead, the gunshots are directed above its own ship.

Louis looks at Harry in question, but Harry is wearing a slightly confused look as well. Before Louis can take notice of it, Harry's face completely morphs from a serious one to one full of relief. Louis quickly turns around and sees the man ‘o war raising its own flag.

The black background makes the mermaid on it stand out. There's a white mermaid stitched into its black canvas. A red heart on her hand as a chunk of it is on her mouth.

"The Enchantress!" He hears people shouting.

Liam comes running up towards them, "Harry, did you see it's-"

"Cara. I know."

Louis' face morphs into concentration as he tries to remember why that name sounds so familiar? He’s about to give up on it when it comes to him. _He did work with Cara and God knows she’s as beautiful as a mermaid, scary as one too._ Cara is the name Nick and Alan mentioned before.

That's it. That's who took Harry in after Louis had saved him. Of course, Harry always mentioned a Barbara. Did he not remember correctly?

"Stand down." Harry shouts as graveling hooks connect with the Black Rose's railings.

His men look half horrified and confused as they put their cutlasses and firearms down. In seconds, there are men and woman alike storming on to the ship. Harry stands in front of Louis as the crew from the Enchantress surround his. Louis moves next to Harry though, as soon as he hears a woman's voice.

"Oh, mother would be crying. Look how much you've grown since I last saw you, Hazza." Louis internally cringes at her, not because she's hideous, quite the opposite honestly, and Louis doesn't like it one bit. The woman is stunning. She's wearing tight breeches, as tight as Louis wears them. She appears to be in her mid-thirties, her long blonde hair behind her and prominent eyebrows. She's beautiful and the way Harry stares at her with fondness and how smug she looks is making Louis' skin boil. Also, Hazza? Yeah, Louis wants to rip her throat out.

"The prince of pirates! Plundering and looting merchant vessels all across the Caribbean!" She says as she draws closer. "I must say Harry, I taught you well and am more than impressed." As soon as she is close enough she kisses him. _Kisses him_. Louis acts on instinct. He is furious. How dare this wench touch what's his. Immediately Louis grabs her arm and pushes her backwards, moving in front of Harry.

Instantly, her crew draw out their swords and cock their pistols pointing them all at Louis. Louis doesn't give a shit. This bitch kissed his human. _His!_

"I will rip your throat out _with my teeth_ if you as much as touch him again." Louis seethes.

Harry holds onto Louis and pulls him back. "Louis, enough!"

A loud laugh leaves Cara's mouth as she stares at him eye filled with gleeful mirth. "You, pretty boy, have balls. I'll give you that."

"Cara he doesn't-"

Cara lifts her hand to stop him from talking. "By all means, please tell me _this_ is Louis." Cara says with a smile, "Or I'll have no choice but to kill him," she adds.

"I am Louis and I’d like to see you try." Louis hisses.

Cara doesn't look at him but rather directs her attention to Harry, her expression softening, "Dinner on my ship at sun down."

Just like that, she turns around, long blonde hair blowing behind her. With a snap of her fingers, her crew following after her.

The tension is quickly resolved once all her crew leaves the Black Rose. However, Harry and Louis’ screaming make the more experienced crew members scatter.

"Don't you ever do that again! She could have had you shot on the spot!" Harry shouts.

"She fucking kissed you!"

"That's how she greets some people. It means nothing," Harry says exasperatedly.

“I don’t care if the Queen of England greets you like that! I’ll drown her too!” Louis screams.

“Louis, enough.” Harry says before switching tactics, knowing full well that yelling at Louis won’t do anyone any good. “Baby, she’s like my sister.” Harry chuckles trying desperately to ease the tension. They’re making a scene in the middle of his ship. His men are awkwardly milling about, some staring at the argument with humor.

“Oh, so you let your sister kiss your mouth like that?”

“You’re making a scene and acting like a brat.”

Harry can see steam coming of Louis’ ears. He shouldn’t have said that.

"Oh! Okay then let me just allow your crew to take turns kissing me. In fact, why not do it right now? They sure would love to kiss a bloody merman!"

Louis doesn't even get to take two steps before Harry hauls him up onto his shoulder. If he wants to make a scene, then he’ll give him a scene.

"If you don't want me to castrate you, you will put me down!" Louis screeches from behind Harry's back, as he desperately tries to wiggle out of Harry's hold.

"Everyone at ease. James prepares supper for the crew. Cara is an old friend. No harm will come to us." Harry says before he shuts the door to his cabin.

 

xxx

 

A couple hours later, Louis is sitting in front of a massive table inside Cara's cabin. Harry brought Liam and Zayn with him, while Louis insisted on bringing Niall even if he wasn't an officer or of any high rank. He's still sour with jealousy, so he's going to be a brat if he wants to be.

Harry is sitting beside him at the end of the table with Cara sitting on the opposite end at the head of the table.

A little flare of smugness coils around Louis as she stares at Harry's neck and chest, which are littered with scratch marks and love bites. If Louis was a bit more aggressive and possessive when he rode Harry an hour ago, it's her fault. Louis does not take strangers kissing his man kindly and he'll let them know in an instant just who Harry belongs to.

"I see you made good time before you arrived here." Cara says with a raised eyebrow.

Harry smirks as he clears his throat. "You could say that."

Cara looks at Louis after that, sending him a wink. Louis still doesn’t like her.

"Forgive me if I offended you by kissing, Hazza. Louis. That was not my intention."

Louis doesn't respond, so she continues, "I haven't seen Harry in a little over five years. I got a little excited. My apologies."

"He's quite cute," a woman who's sitting beside Cara says. She’s a brunette with honey colored eyes. "I wouldn't like it one bit if some woman came aboard the ship and just kissed you." Cara laughs as she stares fondly at the girl. She takes hold of her hand and kisses it.

"This is Elizabeth. She's the love of my life." Cara informs them.

Louis' defenses quickly collapse at that. No longer feeling threatened, both women are in love.

"I met her shortly after you took command of the Black Rose. She was about your age when we raided a merchant ship. She was a prisoner,” she explains.

The food is quickly served, and it’s pork with vegetables, which Louis must admit is a delicacy.

Niall digs in like it’s his last supper, Liam and Zayn doing the same.

"How did you guys meet?" Niall eventually asks as he takes a big gulp of rum. He’s not at all shy, though he’s just a cabin boy dining with feared pirates. That’s Louis’ boy.

"I found Harry afloat a raft. I thought he was good as dead. My mother demanded we take him in to make sure he was alright. He was nothing but a child, at least in her eyes. So we did. We knew he was on a pirate ship the second we saw his back. The wounds were still new, but it was clear someone had tried to heal them."

Louis looks down to his food at that. He can feel Harry's hand slide onto his thigh.

"He was alive, and for some reason my mother, Barbara, grew fond of him. She took him in like one of her own. Taught him how to read and write, and how to talk like a royal. Just like she had taught me."

"Cara taught me how to fight. She's the best I've ever seen with a sword. A total beast."

Cara laughs at that as she takes a sip of her drink. "Harry was so innocent back then. So surprised to see female pirates and a mighty powerful one like my mother, at that."

"Barbara was really something. I will forever be in debt to her for her generosity. You as well, Car." Harry says.

"I can't believe the majority of the crew are woman. It's amazing!" Niall says.

"Why, thank you. I'm glad to see Harry welcomes open-minded people like yourself on to his ship." Cara states.

"So many people underestimate us for being women. Treat us like the filth at the bottom of their boot. So I make sure to give them a taste of just that before I kill them off." Cara laughs as she sees the stunned look on Niall's face. “Unlike Harry, here, I quite enjoy getting my hands dirty. Especially when it's the blood of scummy men."

Oh, Louis takes it back. He likes her, quite likes her a lot. Now he sees why they call her a siren. She's basically like him except in human form.

"Ah, you and Louis have that in common." Harry teases.

"Nothing brings me greater joy than to sink wretched men to the bottom of the ocean." Louis states with steely eyes.

"Aye!" Cara says as she holds her goblet up and takes a drink.

Dinner continues as both Harry and Cara share past stories. Harry admitted that most of the rules he implements on the Rose came from the articles of the Enchantress. Niall sneaks off at some point with an olive skinned girl. He thinks no one took notice of his absence, but Louis did. All he's gotta say is…go Niall.

As the night dies down, Zayn and Liam go back to the Rose and call it a night. Harry and Louis stay behind to say farewell.

"I'm so happy you found him, Harry." Cara says as she holds Elizabeth's hand. "He wouldn't shut up about the merman who saved him, who kissed him. We didn't take him seriously. Figured it was his mind that conjured up something to take the pain away. Something to deal with the trauma."

Louis looks at Harry, who just has this fond smile on his face.

"It was just a constant Louis this, Louis that, quite annoying. It was sweet nonetheless, he seemed so determined to find you. We finally got some information in some dingy brothel in Tortuga, where the head mistress knew exactly how to get to Whitecap Bay." Louis leans back against Harry's chest as he caresses his arms that are wound around his tummy.

"Eventually, I let him take control of one of the sloops and he took down a ship. Renamed it the Black Rose. Earned that ship through his hard work, that one. He was only twenty-two at the time. Quite impressive."

"Thank you.” is all Louis says. He means it. She saved him when Louis couldn't. He tried his best, but he was limited. He will forever be in debt to Cara and her late mother for what they did for Harry. Always.

 

xxx

 

They arrive in Nassau a couple hours after, and Louis stays behind once again, with Niall. He’s exhausted from the day and just wants to relax. Besides, he’s quite enjoying the juicy story Niall is telling him.

“Her name was Leigh-Anne. She was on a slave ship and was rescued and taken in by Cara and Ellie.” Niall blabbers on. “She was so lovely, Lou, so soft and sweet. I’m in love!”

Louis giggles at Niall’s lovesick expression. “I’m just glad you didn’t lose your virginity in a brothel…like most of these pirates do. Especially at such a young age.” Louis shakes his head in disapproval. Niall just nods, goofy grin still on his face.

“She was quite lovely. I’m glad you had a great time, Ni.” Louis genuinely says.

Niall sighs, “I wonder if I’ll ever see her again.”

“I’m sure you will. If you’re meant to see her again, then you will. Don’t you worry your little self.”

“I hope so,” he says.

Louis falls asleep after that to the sound of Niall wistfully talking about how amazing his first time with her was, and how next time he sees her, he’ll propose and marry her right away no matter what anyone thinks.

 

The following day. Harry tries to get Louis to go with them to explore the town and go shopping. Louis refuses. Niall, the ever-loyal friend, decides to stay with Louis.

It’s about midday now and Louis is beyond bored. Maybe staying was a bad idea. He can tell Niall is antsy, wanting to go. He’d quite enjoyed himself when he opted to join the crew in Port Royal or New Providence.

"Nialler, we need to go after them. I'll be damned if we get stuck in this God forsaken ship any longer," Louis says as he sees the crew members entering and leaving the ship, having fun doing whatever it is humans do when they're out on land." Louis huffs as he peaks through the crack of the door from Harry's quarters.

"Louis, I can't let you do that. Captain’s orders." Niall says as he continues to sow, patching up one of the captain's garish coats.

"To hell you won't, Niall. I'm in charge, not bloody Harry Styles." Louis says as he stumbles towards Niall.

"Louis...ye’re not allowed to wonder off alone." Niall says with a raised eyebrow.

The merman smiles at him with fluttering eyelashes, "And that's exactly why you'll come with," Louis says easily.

"I'd rather not disobey Capt'n Styles," Niall says with a shrug, “He’ll have me flogged.”

Louis' eyes narrow in frustration. Desperate times call for desperate measures. He honestly hates manipulating Niall like this, but being human renders him powerless. The only saving grace is his aura of seduction. Niall has easily become his best friend and Louis promised himself he wouldn't be charming Niall anymore like he had at the start of everything, but he needs to see what humans do on land. He wants to see and explore and experience. Harry is too overprotective and Louis has had enough. He knows he's nowhere near home when on land and he has no experience with human interactions unless you count seducing and dragging sailors to their ultimate death.

"Ni, please. I'm a merman. I'm used to doing as I please. Being locked in here is killing me," Louis says as he slowly sways his hips, stumbling a little bit as he makes his way towards Niall.

“Louis, I’ll die.”

“Nonsense! I wouldn’t ever let that happen. Besides, Harry is all bark and no bite.”

“Not when it comes to ye, he isn’t.”

Louis groans as he lies back in bed, knowing this isn’t going to go anywhere. He needs to think of something quick that will convince Niall to budge. Just when he’s about to call it quits out of frustration, he smirks, bites his lip, and prepares to do some dirty work. Louis' usual air of superiority and boldness completely disappears as he slouches a little, making sure to look as coy and innocent as possible. He pulls down the sleeve of his shirt, making sure to have his shoulder on display. He's come to realize that it drives males crazy when he shows off that body part. Louis has learned that humans are weird with what gets their breeches in a twist.

Niall's eyes widen as he gulps. Louis sits sideways on Niall's lap bringing his arms around his neck as he lays his head against his chest.

"Please, Niall. Your captain did say on the first day that you're to do as I say. Make it your priority to make me happy. Do you remember, Niall?” Louis asks him as he lifts his head to look at Niall with his fluttering eyelashes.

"Y-y-yes," Niall stutters out as his Adam's apple bops as he swallows again.

"Then see to it that you and I can sneak out of the ship," Louis demands as he gently scratches the back of Niall’s head with his nails.

"I- alright, Louis." Niall finally says as he closes his eyes at the feeling of his head being massaged.

Louis smiles triumphantly as he gives Niall a kiss on his cheek, "You're my favorite, Ni," Louis announces as he gets off of Niall.

With a loud sigh, Niall accepts defeat. Like every crew member onboard the Black Rose, Louis has him wrapped around his delicate finger.

Niall distracts the men on watch by telling him that Louis was throwing a temper tantrum and kicked Niall out, so Niall is going to go into town and enjoy himself. He promised to bring the guys back more rum and other goodies. While Niall was taking notes on what they wanted, Louis stealthily sneaked out of the ship.

Niall came running minutes later. “Go! They’re sure to see you with me.”

Of course, they see him as he and Niall walk away from the ship.

“Niall! Captain Styles will have ye head!”

“I’ll cut off yours if ya say a thing!” Louis shouts back.

Niall cackles right beside him.

Louis makes his voice scruff and as deep as he can muster, sounding completely ridiculous as he tries to imitate Harry. “Dead men tell no tales!”

“Ye really something, Lou.”

“Alright Ni, time to woo me. Show me what Nassau has to offer.”

Niall chuckles as he walks besides Louis, who is firmly grasping his bicep.

“We should get out of the dead center of town. Being this close to so many people make me feel nauseous.”

Louis can’t argue with that. No matter how much Niall has picked up after being a pirate for a year, he’s still a novice and although he can hold up on his own for a bit, he’s no match for a skilled swordsman.

Louis takes in all the sounds, all the people, all the items and buildings. It’s amazing what humans are capable of building.

For the first time ever, Louis sees actual children. Of all sizes. He’s quite endeared by a chubby little blonde with warm brown eyes who’s following some chicken.

They make it to the outskirts of town where they stop take a breather.

“That was overwhelming,” Louis says as he lies against the side of a building right next to Niall. “You alright Ni?” Louis asks when he sees the breathless boy.

“I’m alright. I don’t know, it’s weird, but tight places and lots of people make me nervous. Been like that since I was a kid.”

"Well thank goodness we're away from it now. Let's explore the outskirts for a bit. The fresh air will do us some good," Louis suggests. 

"Can't argue with that." 

They spend quite some time away from the town. Some kids come playing with wooden swords pretending to be pirates and Niall and Louis laugh at their antics. Louis decides to give each one a couple of coins. By the looks of it, they are in more need of the money than he is. 

It's late afternoon when they decide to head back. 

"Perhaps we should go back to the ship, yeah?"

"Ye' right, I think I've had enough adventure for the day." 

"Agreed." Louis says as he turns around. 

Niall takes hold of his hand as they start walking, but Louis is feeling a bit anxious all of a sudden. It’s similar to how he was feeling when that raging storm hit them, but it's probably just him missing Harry. He just starts walking a bit faster, Niall taking the lead because Louis is too caught up in his own head while they walk. 

"Don't panic," Niall whispers as he grips Louis' hand tighter. "But there are men following us." 

Louis' heart immediately starts racing. He just grips Niall's hand harder in reply. Suddenly, Niall stops and Louis slams against his back. They’ve realized that there are men heading their way from the front as well. 

"Fuck," Niall curses as he quickly looks back and forth. "Let's go." Niall shouts, running and pulling Louis through some back alley. Louis looks back only to see the men running behind them. 

"Niall! Niall! They're right behind us!" 

"Just keep running Lou! We need to get back to town." 

Louis is trying his hardest to keep up, but it's getting harder to. He's tired and thirsty, overheated from the scorching hot sun and all the walking he and Niall did today. 

Niall shrieks as a bullets shoot past them. Immediately, he comes to another stop. Louis' heart is hammering in his chest. What do these men want? Gold? Or perhaps they saw them come out of the Rose? He doesn't know, but either way he's petrified. He's helpless in his human form and they're completely outnumbered. He wants Harry here more than anything. 

"Give us the mermaid and ye can go,” one of the men says. Louis' is completely frozen in place.

They know about him. They know who is. 

"Do you not know who we are? We're from the Black Rose. If Captain Styles catches wind ye're after him, he'll kill ye." Niall says as he takes out his cutlass. 

"Let us go and we'll show you mercy," Louis says. 

"My, my. Isn't it lovely seeing you again?" A voice says.

Louis breath is completely taken away from him.  He's had so many nightmares about that voice. This man has been harassing his kind for years, but Louis never thought he'd ever see him again. 

"Not going to greet me, pretty?"

"Who are ye?" Niall blurts out as he holds on to Louis. 

"How rude of me. My name is Simon Cowell, captain of the Scarlet Syco." Niall gasps. There are too many stories of the complete massacre this guy commits to count. 

"What do you want with us?"

Cowell laughs "Us? There is no us. The only one I want is him." He says as he points at Louis with his pistol. 

"Well, ye can't have him," Niall grumbles loudly. 

"Can't have him? Can't- that thing belongs to me. He was stolen from me by an insolent child who’s now buried in the bottom of the ocean." Cowell barks. Louis holds on tight to Niall, trembling at his words. 

"I'm tired of waiting." Cowell says as he directs his attention to his men. “Shoot the boy and bring me the mermaid." He says calmly. 

"Shit," Niall shouts. 

"No. Stop! Please don't!" Louis finds himself screaming. "Please I-I'll go with you without causing a scene. Just let the boy go. Let him live and I'll go with you." Louis pleads, voice firm. 

Cowell smirks, "I love when my prey begs," he says as he opens his arms. "Alright pretty, come here and we'll let the boy go."

"Louis, no!" Niall says, trying to hold on to him.

"Niall, enough. Shut up and do as you're told." He says angrily. 

"Louis..." Niall cries as Louis slowly walks towards Cowell. His heart is breaking and it's not even his to break. God, he should have stayed behind on the ship. Now look at the mess he's gotten into. Everything Harry did ten years ago was in vain. 

Cowell harshly grabs him and has two of his men tie Louis’ hands behind his back. 

"You're going to regret ever leaving me," Cowell hisses into his ear. Louis will not cry. Never because of such a vile man. 

"Kill the boy. Our job here is done."

Louis' heart sinks. "What? No! You- you said!" 

Cowell laughs as he takes hold of his throat, completely stopping air from reaching his lungs. Cowell is crushing his windpipe as he pulls Louis inches from his face. 

"So he can run off to tell your beloved captain? What do you take me for?" He lets go and Louis tries desperately to get away.

He can hear Niall cursing to stay back. Louis needs to help him, he’s just a kid that has nothing to do with any of this.

"No! Niall! Niall!" Louis gasps out. 

Cowell turns him around toward Niall just in time to see Niall go down like a sack of potatoes. The sound of the bullet hitting his flesh is the last thing he hears and sees before Cowell clocks him in the side of his head with his pistol. 

 

xxx

 

Louis doesn't know how long he's been tied up. All he knows is that he can't feel a thing anymore. He doesn't know how many days it's been. All he wants to do is die. For them to just kill him off already. Cowell made sure that this time around, Louis didn’t get any sort of interaction or food. He has bruises all over his body. Not just on his upper half, but on his tail as well. Cowell is a sadist and he wants to make Louis break. Make him cry. Louis can't though. He won't. No matter how painful it is, he’ll refuse. No one is less worthy of his tears than Cowell.

"You're the reason that boy is dead." Simon would say, and even then Louis refused to cry. He doesn't want to think about Niall. Sweet, innocent Niall who made it his life purpose to make Louis happy and comfortable. The only person other than Harry who was not afraid of him and didn’t judge him for what he is. A sweet boy who deserved a better life, a long one filled with love and laughter. One that Louis ripped away from him. If there is ever one thing he regrets, is being the reason such a pure soul lost its life.

Cowell is more ruthless than before. He has Louis' hands tied to a beam, half his body out of the water, while his lower half is submerged. He can feel it, how sensitive and itchy his skin feels. Louis is starting to dry out. Its torture, only way to describe it. He’s partially in the water, trapped in merman form but not enough in the water to live. If this goes on any longer, he’ll completely dry out and die.

He desperately tries to no think about the pain or the fear. Louis finds solace in his mind, dreams, and memories. All of them including Harry. There's no hope for him this time around. There's no seventeen-year-old Harry onboard this ship whispering sweet nothings and promises of escape. 

Harry. Harry. Louis is only scared for Harry. He must be worried sick. Shouting and screaming bloody murder looking for Louis. Harry is okay though. He's safe and that's all that matters. Cowell thinks he's dead. Thinks he drowned after keelhauling him. Louis smiles, but it probably looks more like a grimace. Cowell despises Harry like no other for taking what he thinks was his. Louis will at least always know that he helped Harry become the man he is today. He kissed him and gave him a second chance. Fell in love and was loved back just as fiercely. No matter what Cowell threatens him with or what he does to him, Louis lived and experienced something so beautiful. _Love_. No one can ever take that away from him. No one. 

Two more days pass, and Louis is barely conscious. He can vaguely hear thunder roaring outside as the boat lurches more than usual. His wrists are bloody, skin ripped raw from his confinements. There’s another roar of thunder, followed by the sound of the trap door opening. Louis closes his eyes tight, wishing and praying that he was anywhere else but here. 

"Hello, pretty." Louis tries to even his breathing out so as to not panic. He's been stoic up to this point, refusing to show any type of emotion. Refusing to give Cowell the satisfaction.

"So pretty, yet so deadly," Cowell says as he runs his nasty hand across his cheek. "It's time for you to serve me, lovely."

Cowell takes his cutlass and runs the blade along his skin. He raises it before he cuts the rope attached to the beam holding Louis upright, causing him to fall into the dirty water. His gills immediately emerge, but the feeling of finally being submerged doesn't last. In no time, he's being pulled back up by his throat. Louis feels like a puppet, rendered helpless from his weakened state. Cowell drags him out of the glass box, out of the bilges. His tail starts disappearing and Louis closes his eyes when his legs form completely, leaving him fully naked. 

He feels even more vulnerable. No one has ever seen him completely nude besides Harry and the fact that he's being held by Davy Jones himself has him feeling repulsed. 

"You really are lovely. No wonder that good for nothing pirate fancied you so much." Cowell taunts as they reach the main deck. Louis doesn’t see it coming, has no time to brace for impact as Cowell throws him forward. He lands on the hard wooden deck, sliding from the rain. His tail slowly begins to reappear, way more slowly than usual. Louis knows he's dying. 

He's hauled up by his hair, and Louis closes his eyes tight in a silent scream. 

"Open your fucking eyes and look at me," Cowell demands. Louis refuses to, but Cowell only drives the knife into his side. Louis immediately opens his eyes and stares at the man he wants nothing more than to sink his teeth into and drag to the bottom of the black abyss. Cowell must see it in his eyes, hatred swimming around like an ugly serpent. He lets go of Louis’ hair, causing him to topple down, almost lifelessly.

"Call forth your brothers and sisters." He barks out. Louis finally takes in where he is, he’s back home. Cowell must be the dumbest man alive for bringing Louis back here.

"Go to hell." Louis hisses. Cowell backhands him so hard Louis is nothing but a heap on the floor. 

"I will have you taken apart scale by scale. Call them! Or I will kill you." Cowell screams.

Louis sees his men standing around looking half terrified and angry. They should be.

“Call them!” The captain demands again. Louis spits in his face. He can hear the gasps and snickers from the crew. Cowell looks absolutely livid with rage.

He doesn’t scream in anger like Louis thought he would, he just simply brings the point of his cutlass straight down, pinning Louis' fin to the boat. 

Not being able to hold it in any longer, Louis screams in agony when the dark blue blood starts seeping out of him. 

Cowell goes to the edge of his ship, screaming like the complete imbecile he is. "I have one of yours! Work for me and I'll spare its life!" He turns around, walking over to one of his men. Without any word he just kicks him on the chest. The man toppling over the side of the boat. His men take a step back with caution. Not wanting to be at the end of his wrath. You can hear the man screaming to let him back on the ship. The screams and begging gets louder until its dead silent.

Cowell smiles, as a crazy look takes over his face. "I need eternal life! And I know you're the secret to it!" He screams in to the ocean.

"What a fool you are." Louis breathlessly taunts. "We do not feel guilt or remorse or sadness for one another. Just kill me. You're wasting your time."

"Tell me the secret! Or I'll-"

Cowell is abruptly interrupted by his men. There's a loud commotion. In an instant, Louis can hear gunshots and swords, along with screeches. 

"Capt'n! There are other pirates! There are more of the-" the man is cut off as something out of the water slams into him and pulls him overboard. "The mermaids are upon us!" one shouts. There are men being pushed overboard, as Louis’ brothers and sisters jump to drag men to the water.

“Come back you cowards!” Cowell screams as Louis sees his other vessels trying to get out of the bay.

Louis is staring at Cowell as a look of horror and distress over takes his face. Louis watches as it morphs into one of anger. He launches forward, as if he’s going for Louis. However, someone blocks him, standing in front of Louis.

"Captain Styles, glad you could join the party," Cowell sneers as he takes a dagger and throws it towards Harry. Harry immediately brings his cutlass in front and blocks the blow, the dagger falling onto the floor with a loud thud. Louis distinctly hears the sound of a pistol being cocked.

Louis' heart starts beating wildly. He’s too weak to do anything to protect Harry. He can barely move, cutlass still pinned down on his flipper, preventing him from doing so. 

"You're going to wish you had finished me off the day I threw him overboard."

Cowell's eyes widen at that, pistol still pointed straight to Harry’s head. "You're the wretched cabin boy who took him from me?" Cowell says as he points to Louis. 

"Aye."

Louis can see the fury wash over his face as his mouth forms into an angry scowl.

“Any last words?” He seethes.

"Watch your back," Harry says, and before Louis even realizes, there’s someone behind Cowell. All Louis sees is bare feet and in seconds, Cowell is down. 

"Oh God, oh God," Louis can make out Harry's voice. "Baby, what did he do to you?" The pressure of the cutlass on his tail is lifted as Harry pulls it out gently.

"You came," Louis whsipers as Harry gathers him in his arms. 

"Of course I came, baby. I will always come for you. Always." 

"Louis!" He hears from beside him. Louis' vision is getting blurry, but he can make out bright blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. 

"Ni?" He slurs. It can't be. Louis saw him get shot. "Y-you're alive?"

"Takes more than a shot to the shoulder to get rid of me.” Niall assures with a smile, “Besides I had to get my revenge.” He winks. 

"You stupid boy! I’ll make sure to shoot you dead myself!" Louis hears from behind Niall. It dawns on Louis that it was Niall who stabbed Cowell mere seconds ago. He looks past Niall to see Liam holding Cowell up. Dagger to his throat. That just won’t do. Louis needs his revenge as well.

"Harry, up please." He whispers. “Take me to him.”

Harry stands on his feet but doesn’t move.

"Take me to him," he whispers again. Harry looks at him for another moment. Louis can see it written all over his face, he doesn't want him anywhere near Cowell. But something in Louis' eyes must convince him because reluctantly, Harry brings him towards the man he despises the most. 

Louis doesn't say anything. He just attacks. He launches toward him with the last bit of energy he has. Harsh scales outline his face as his teeth protrude from his mouth as his eyes go pitch black. He sinks his teeth into Cowell's throat and rips it out just before they topple over the side of the ship. Louis lets go of his body as soon as they make impact with the water. Cowell’s still alive, but he won't be for long. 

In seconds, his brothers and sisters are upon him, tearing the man, limb from limb and dragging him to the bottom of the Bay. 

Louis closes his eyes, and he can vaguely feel arms and hands around him. He knows ones are aren’t humans, definitely one of his siblings, while the others are calloused and firm: Harry's. He opens his eyes and sees Harry. Looking frightened, not for his own life, that stupid man, but for Louis’ own. He sees Perrie moving her lips, trying to tell him something but Louis can’t hear a thing. He looks towards Harry and hat's the last thing he sees before he loses consciousness. 

 

xxx

 

When Louis comes to, he’s underwater. As he opens his eyes, he feels delirious and dazed. The first thing he sees is Perrie, and she smiles brightly when she notices he’s awake.

“Oh, Lou! Finally,” she says elatedly as she runs her hands through his hair. “You’ve been out of it for days, but you’ve managed to heal quite nicely.”

Days? Healing? Louis is so confused and he can’t quite get his brain to help him out. “Where am I?”

Her face falls for a second, until her eyebrows furrow in concern. “Do you not remember what happened?” She asks, continuing to caress his head.

Louis tries to search though his scattered thoughts. He doesn’t remember it all, just bits and pieces.

"Cowell had me again." He says. "He shot Niall, but I-oh God, Harry!" Louis' eyes widen as he tries to move.

"Whoa, whoa, Louis, hold up, love!" Perrie says as she tries to calm him down.

"Niall! Harry! Are they okay? What happened?"

"Louis, calm down love, they're alright! They're more than okay!" Perrie says, and Louis finally starts to calm.

"He was here not too long ago, you know. He can be quite insistent, that boy of yours."

"He was here? Marina let that happen?"

"She had no choice. So many of us saw what Cowell did to you. We knew he had you prior to you arriving."

"What?" Louis stupidly asks.

"Captain Styles got here before Cowell did. He was screaming all over the place that Cowell had you and that he needed our help."

"That- that’s impossible. Cowell and his men took off before Harry."

"Yeah, well… I don't blame you for not keeping track of time. Harry got here two full days before you did."

"I was so out of it. We must have stopped somewhere along the way."

"What happened with Harry?"

Perrie sighs fondly. "You're so lucky, Louis. You got one attractive sailor head over fins in love with you."

If Louis could blush right now, he would.

"The way he speaks of you. Coming here, no ounce of self-preservation. He could have literally been devoured, yet he was so determined to garner our help to get you back. He didn't give two shits about himself or his safety…I'd kill for a love like that. Not to mention, he's so fit."

Louis smiles wide. "Perrie, I love him so much it hurts. Every time he touches me or even looks at me sets my skin ablaze."

Perrie makes a face at the mention of heat and fire, which only making Louis chuckle.

"Not all heat is bad, trust me."

Perrie giggles as she wiggles her eyebrows.

"How is it…with humans? Is it like how we reproduce?"

"Oh God, no!" Louis cringes in horror. "There are no feelings when you reproduce with our kind. But with a human..." Louis sighs wistfully. "Well I can't speak for every human. I have heard some horror stories. With Harry though..."

Perrie giggles some more.

"The way he touches me. I don't know how to explain. There's just so much passion."

"I'll be forever envious."

"So he awakens," another voice says, and both Perrie and Louis turn to look at where Marina is swimming.

"Perrie, let us be for a minute. I need to speak to Louis."

"Of course." Perrie says, giving Louis’ hand a comforting squeeze, before swimming away.

"Feeling alright?"

Louis just nods in response. The last time they had spoken didn't end so well. He doesn’t know how even have a normal conversation with her.

"You here to kick me out?"

Marina sighs. "Seems like the majority of our brothers and sisters want to welcome you home."

"If Harry can't be by my side this is no longer my home." Louis interjects.

"Humans can't live among us and you know that."

"I would never let Harry live with us, but now that I've been with him every day. I can never go back to annual visits."

"Living among humans almost got you killed. Look at you. You're weak and only a shell of the merman you once were!" Marina screeches in exasperation.

"I. Do. Not. Care!" Louis bites back. "If I die quicker because I'm in my leg form too much, then so be it. At least I'll die happy with the man I love who adores me just as much!"

Marina's face morphs.

Louis' doesn't. He stays there, staring at her blackened eyes.

Louis exhales before whispering, "Let go of that anger. It's not my fault and it's not Harry's," is all Louis says before he leaves her behind, swimming away.

Louis ascends until he breaches the surface, and he immediately sees that there's a boat up ahead. As Louis swims to it, he can see Harry sitting in it, his back turned. Just the sight of Harry again makes Louis' feel at ease.

"Tell me, handsome sailor, what brings you here?"

Harry shoots up from his position abruptly as he turns around. Unfortunately, the sudden movement jolts the boat and makes Harry topple over and into the water.

Louis rolls his eyes fondly at his overly clumsy human.

"Oh god, Louis! You're okay!" He hears Harry yelling as he swims towards Louis. Louis propels himself forward until he collides into Harry.

They're kissing within seconds and Harry holds onto Louis so tight that Louis feels grounded, anchored.

Louis finally stops their hug so he can push Harry back onto the boat. Harry climbs back up and leans down toward him. Louis looks up and flutters his eyelashes.

When Harry ducks down, their lips meeting in a sweet embrace. Harry deepens the kiss immediately and Louis let's him take over as he brings his hands around Harry's neck.

When Harry breaks the kiss, he pushes backwards, wraps his arms around Louis, and pulls him up onto the boat.

"Don't ever leave me again, Louis. Do you hear me?" Harry pleads as he kisses Louis all over. "Ever," he says before he completely breaks down.

"Oh, Harry." Louis sighs.

"I was so scared, Louis. So fucking scared."

"Nick came out of nowhere saying that you and Niall had taken off and that you hadn't returned even though it had been hours. We immediately started looking for both of you," he explains as he holds tightly onto Louis.

"Every minute that passed had me more on edge. We looked all over town, went into every shop and building. I was ready to start destroying the whole damn town."

"Some kids heard us asking about you two and they told us they played with people who fit that description in the outskirts of town." Louis just holds on tighter. He can't imagine how absolutely agonizing Harry must have felt while he searched.

"Then we get there and we see Niall,” Harry says. Louis whimpers at that.

"We thought he was dead, but he was still alive. The kid got shot on his shoulder and we immediately took him to a doctor." Louis kisses Harry's throat when his voice breaks.

"Niall came to a couple of hours later and told us exactly what had happened. You can't imagine what I was feeling. I was so angry, so fucking pissed off. He took the single most important thing in my life. And the fact that he saw my ship and waited to follow you two because he heard there was a mermaid on board, God.”

It all makes sense. He had no way of knowing if it was Louis. He just knew that there was a mermaid and then he must have seen Louis and recognized him. Louis shudders at the thought.

"Then, when I saw you all beaten and bruised and bloody. God, Louis. Never again, baby. Please. Never again." Harry begs as he lets big fat tears cascade down his face.

"Never again," Louis reassuringly whispers into his damp hair.

 

xxx

 

There are men running all over the ship, doing some sort of work. The sun is scorching and Louis can already feel himself overheating in his skin. He takes a hold of Niall's elbow as he passes the slippery deck, freshly mopped, not wanting a repeat of last time.

"Alright, now that that's done, we can go and help James with supper."

Louis wordlessly follows and men still stare at him as he walks by. Niall cheerily greets them, and some nod to Louis, while others wave and smile. They all treat him with so much respect. It’s a complete turnaround from how they treated him two years ago when he first boarded the Black Rose.

They make it to the kitchen where they keep all of the food supplies, but most of their fresh produce is long gone. Louis is about to inspect a brown sack when he sees movement, immediately letting out a huge scream, tripping backwards, and crawling onto Niall.

"What the-" Niall shouts as Louis climbs onto him like a toddler would his mama.

"There's the bloody rat!" James angrily shouts as he takes a broom and swats at it to try to kill it.

"Fuckin' things have been eatin’ through the oats sack!"

"Catch it and maybe we can cook it!" The new cabin boy, Sam, shouts as he zooms past Niall and Louis. Niall puts Louis down on top of the table and tries to jump on the ground, hoping to catch the nasty rat, but missing it by an inch. Louis cannot believe this is happening. He should have never left Harry's cabin. He hates rats. They're gross and ugly creatures that do nothing but petrify him. Why must pirate ships lure them so easily?

"Aha! Got ye!" James shouts delightedly as the black rat squirms and squeals bloody murder. Louis is about to throw up all over the place.

"We can cook it!" Sam says as he slides beside James.

"Sam throw the rat overboard," says a gruff voice from the doorway. Harry's voice. Louis glares at him as he smirks back at Louis.

"Rats will make you sick. Throw it out to sea and call it a day. And make sure you tell the rest to just get rid of them and not to consume them," Harry says as he walks over to Louis, who is still sitting on the table

"Capt'n, we need to head to port to gather more supplies. We're runnin’ low on everything, including rum." James informs sadly, causing Niall to gasp in horror.” The kid sure loves his rum, as does everyone on the bloody ship. Everyone except Louis and Zayn.

"Hmm, we can't have that now, can we? How much food do we have left?"

"We have two days’ worth of porridge and a barrel of rum, Capt.’s."

"It'll take us about three to reach Tortuga." Harry slowly says. 

"James, go up and tell Liam I want all hands on deck."

"Yes, Capt'n. Louis." He nods before seeing himself out.

"You and your men reek and your ship is infested with vermin," Louis says, disgusted.

"That's a pirate's life, love." Harry shrugs his shoulders, pulling Louis over by his ankles until his bum is at the edge of the table. He stands between Louis' legs and kisses him, tongue immediately seeking Louis', only to have the merman push his chest away in protest.

"Tell all your men to bathe," Louis says with timbre, and oh, it's not a suggestion, it's a demand. Harry cocks an eyebrow in amusement and laughs. He can't help it. The idea of having Harry scold his men for the stench as if they're kids is ridiculous.

"I'm not these men's mother. Where should they bathe? The bathtub in my cabin?"

Louis scowls. "Of course not. That's mine," he says, offended. 

"Stop the ship and make them bathe in the bloody ocean. If you want me to work on this ship, I need the men to at least smell less like carcasses." 

"Lou, we work on a ship. Everyone gets sweaty when they work. The sun is always blazing. If we stopped every day to bathe, we'd never get anywhere. Besides, we know you working on this ship is a lie.”

Louis glares at him even harder.

"If you as much as want a kiss, let alone your cock buried to the hilt in my ass, you bathe and make sure that your men do as well," Louis demands once again.

"Okay, princess," Harry teases, rolling his eyes. “Try not to fall off the table he taunts with a wink before turning around, leaving Louis sitting on the table like a volcano about to erupt with anger.

Louis takes a deep breath and tries to reel in his anger. If Harry wants to play games, that's on him, but Louis will win. He always wins. He slowly hops off the table and plasters a big smile on his face before making his way to the deck.

That night, Louis locks the door to Harry’s cabin from the inside, refusing to let him in, leaving Harry with no choice but to sleep at the forecastle with the rest of his men. He’s so used to having Louis’ vanilla scent, the ones from the oils he loves to bathe in, that the smell down here is unbearable. He’d once been used to it, but seven years of comfortably sleeping in his cabin has made him forget how fortunate being captain truly is.

He vaguely hears people chuckling nearby and if Harry threatens to maroon them all if they make another sound, well…they had it coming.

 

The next morning, all the men are gathered around in a crescent moon shape as Harry barks out orders. A lot of the men stare at Louis when he confidently makes his way up to where Harry is, more than likely wondering what exactly he has under his sleeve and whether their captain will punish him for locking him out of his own room the night before. Harry stops talking to stare when he sees Louis stop right in front of him. Harry should be furious, he really should, especially because he doesn’t condone Louis’ bratty behavior...at least not when it’s the cause of him not sleeping in his bed and not being able to be balls deep in his ass.

Louis smiles at him so innocently, and that’s how Harry knows he’s about to do something Harry is going to hate. Right on cue with a coy smile, he starts taking his vest off. Immediately the men start muttering and whispering among each other as Louis makes a show of discarding his vest onto the floor. Harry's jaw clenches as he watches Louis with a cocked eyebrow, wondering exactly what his beauty is doing. He’s going to just let it go on to show Louis that he couldn’t care less, but then Louis’ white shirt is untucked from his too tight breeches.

"What are you doing?" Harry whispers angrily. Louis smirks up at him, knowing that the mere thought of having his men ogling at Louis in any form of undress makes his skin crawl with jealousy.

"Louis, _enough_ ," Harry hisses as he takes hold of his bare shoulders. Louis shakes him off, finishes removing his shirt, and immediately turns away from Harry to looks out over the side of the ship. Without a word, Louis goes to the railing of the Black Rose and looks over his bare shoulder in such a sensual way that Harry’s mouth immediately waters. Once he’s sure he has every man on board’s attention, Louis winks and jumps off the side of the vessel.

"He has lost his goddamn mind," Harry screams as he sees Louis disappear beneath the water. "Cut the sails and lower the anchor!"

The rest of the crew run over to the side of the boat and stare in awe at Louis’ defiance. Harry knows Louis is in his element, that he is now more than likely in his merman form. However, Harry’s anxiety is through the roof, always is, and always will be where Louis is concerned. Louis’ head pops up from the sparkling water in the sunlight. Half his body breaks the surface as he makes a show of arching his back, his hair making a trail of water droplets glitter in the sunlight as he throws his head back. Harry would be as hard as coral if he wasn’t so annoyed at Louis’ antics.

“Louis what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Harry shouts. Louis gives him a long stare as his mouth morphs into a smirk. His tail is glittering like diamonds, golden tendrils of membrane dancing around his tiny waist as he flips his tail back and forth for everyone to see. He opens his mouth and his beautiful and magnetic voice spills out, captivating Harry and all of his men on deck.

_Now the dancing sunbeams play_

_On the green and glassy sea,_

_Come, and I will lead the way_

_Where the pearly treasures be._

 Harry immediately knows what’s about to happen and he shakes his head in amusement at the merman before him. Louis swims backwards with hooded eyes, mouth lovely and pink as he continues to sing. His delicate arm goes up and his dainty wrist unfolds forward as he makes a motion towards all forty of Harry’s men.

_Come with me, and we will go_

_Where the rocks of coral grow._

_Follow, follow, follow me._

And just like that Niall is the first one to crack. He immediately jumps off the ship and into the water. Louis’ smile grows wider as Harry takes note of Nick, Paul, and Mills starting to take their sweaty vests and shirts off, no doubt ready follow Niall’s lead. Harry starts to laugh at how manipulative, or perhaps witty, Louis is to get what he wants.

_Come, behold what treasures lie_

_Far below the rolling waves,_

_Riches, hid from human eye,_

_Dimly shine in ocean's caves._

_Ebbing tides bear no delay,_

_Stormy winds are far away._

“He really knows how to use his charm to get his way…and honestly, about damn time. I was wondering if he’s let his humanity overtake his…mermaidness.” Zayn says cheekily as he leans against the railing of the ship, watching all of the men jump into the water one by one. “About time I see him do this at this grand of a scale. Only seen him do it on Niall and you. This though,” Zayn says as he flicks his wrist towards the water, “This is what he was born to do. It’s fascinating and scary to watch. I love it.”

“He’s such a brat.” Harry grumbles with a roll of his eyes. Part of him, maybe an irrational part is kind of, or rather, _really_ ticked off, now that he is not the only one other than Niall who has been enchanted by Louis.

“He is very pretty though, isn’t he?” Liam pipes in as he too stares at Louis with awe. “I mean…his tail is just…wow.”

“How are you two not being affected by him? It’s sure to be pissing him off right now,” Harry interrupts.

“Because as pretty as he is… both Liam and I enjoy his cock being buried in my ass,” Zayn replies unabashedly. 

“I really did not need to fucking hear that, Zayn,” Harry says with a disgruntled scowl.

“What Zayn means by that…” Liam interjects as he gives Zayn an unimpressed look. “Is that, we’re both madly in love with each other, so I don’t think it works as well with us.”

“That…and Liam is too scared of Louis when his teeth pop out and his face morphs in to a monstrous sea creature,” Zayn adds with a grin.

“Hey!” Liam says as he comes behind Zayn, winding his arms around his midsection.

“Harry, go in before he drowns half your men out of spite.” Zayn says.

Harry looks back down to where his men are glassy eyed and swimming around like dehydrated wolves after Louis. Louis flips his turquoise and golden accented flipper up and down, keeping them at bay. He hears him signing still, soft melodic voice enrapturing him as well. He stares up at Harry, promptly stopping in favor of blowing him a kiss, and continues to sing, still making eye contact with the captain, daring him to join.

_Come with me, and we will go_

_Where the rocks of coral grow._

_Follow, follow, follow me._

So Harry does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ★ If you enjoyed the fic and would like to reblog, you can find the photoset [**here**](https://smittenwithlouis.tumblr.com/post/153097135750/drowning-in-your-eyes-main-pairing-harry). Always appreciated!
> 
> ★ You can find amazing fanart/edits for this fic [**here**](https://smittenwithlouis.tumblr.com/tagged/diyefa).
> 
> ★ **Note:** I currently do NOT allow translations of any kind, so please do not repost/translate my fic on other sites.


	2. Chapter 2

**1700**

The loud commotion wakes Harry up from his slumber. He nearly falls off his hammock as men start running around him screaming and cheering about something that Harry's sleepy mind couldn't quite catch. The young deckhand quickly scrambles up, hurrying after the pungent smelling pirates to try to see what could possibly be causing all this ruckus. Whatever it is, it must be big, because living the sea life isn't as exciting as some make it out to be. Well, maybe it could be if you weren't the runt of the pack, so to speak. Regardless, with this noise, someone is getting punishment, land was spotted, or a ship is to be raided.

Cold rain greets Harry when he leaves the confines of the forecastle. He groans at the feeling of the chilly rain freezing him to the bone. He'd forgotten a storm was passing by and he now fully regrets getting out of his ratty but cozy hammock. Still, it's too late to not to just check out the commotion, so he follows the noise. 

As Harry gets closer, he can hear a distant sound among all the gruff and deep voices. It sounds like an animal, hissing and shrieking out of terror or anger. At first, Harry thinks they caught some sea beast. God knows he can’t seem to go anywhere without the old seadogs telling tales of imaginary sea monsters. Harry isn’t as superstitious as most of these men are, so he’s certain no such beings exist. He figures most of the men love to make up ridiculous stories to get women back in land to take notice of them. Quite tragic, really.

The commotion only gets louder when Harry nears the center of the crowd. Harry manages to squeeze his lean framed body through the overly burly and dirty men to see what's in the middle of the circle on the main deck of the ship. His breath catches when he takes in the sight before him, because it isn’t a beast, no. It is far, _far_ from being a beast. Never in a million years would Harry think he'd ever come face to face with a more beautiful being in his short and miserable life. He’s heard of them, but he always figured it was just lore to help lonely men get through the hardest of voyages. This, though, is reality. He’s facing a mermaid, a real life mermaid. 

"Aye! Get it under control!" The captain barks out as several men try to pin it down. 

Harry snaps his eyes to Captain Cowell's rigid and leering form. He was staring at the mermaid with menacing excitement, a look that makes Harry feel terror for the person at the receiving end. 

The young stowaway redirects his attention to the vicious mermaid that is wildly thrashing about, trying to untangle itself from the net. Its tail is flapping and swinging all over the place as it moves around, growing more desperate as the seconds pass. 

It takes four crew members to detain the mermaid. Harry is in complete awe of the creature in front of him. It is breathing heavily, chest rising and falling rapidly. It is wearing an angry scowl, head held high in defiance. Sure, a creature like that is capable of killing many of them, just like the many stories Harry’s heard, but it is completely overpowered and defenseless right now. Harry should be petrified to be so close to the creature in front of him, but he finds himself wanting to protect it instead. Such a beautiful creature should not be captured by rotting and vile men. 

"Now, now, sweetheart. Don't give me that look. I caught you fair and square, aye?" The captain sneers as he kneels beside the wild mermaid. Now that Harry takes a better look at it, he notices it isn't a maid but a man. A male mermaid. The screeching comes to a halt when the men forcefully pin it down further. One man holds each of his arms, while two more men hold him down by his waist and blue and gold tail. The captain grabs him harshly by the jaw and makes the disgruntled mermaid look in his direction. 

"I've been tracking you bloody sirens down for years, and you're the first one stupid enough and close enough to be trapped." 

The mermaid hisses at him as he tries desperately to wiggle out of the captain’s grasp. The captain lets go and cackles loudly as he stands up. 

"Bring out the coffin, put it in there, and then deliver it to my quarters. Make sure it is bound," the captain orders. "All of ye’ listen and listen well, aye, this creature will lure ye in like a moth to a flame and burn ye. No matter how beautiful it is, it will suck ye’ soul dry."

Harry swallows as he listens, staring directly at the mermaid as the captain’s words sink in.

"I don't care how long ye've gone without sticking your cock in a whore, and I don't care if this thing here looks more than willing to satisfy. You do not let it bewitch ye’ or ye’ will perish." The captain stares the crew down before making his way to his cabin. Harry's eyes drift to the mermaid and he is taken aback when he realizes the mermaid is already staring at him, gaze unyielding. His breath catches as he sees sadness, terror, and anger swimming in the mermaid's azure eyes. Harry hears the captain begin to talk again warning his crew, but he doesn't turn around or listen. He couldn't even if he wanted to because right now he's so mesmerized by those blue eyes. 

“Mermaids are sea ghouls, fiend fish, rotten in hunger for flesh of man. Cling to your soul, all of yous, as mermaids be given to take the rest, to the bone. See to it that it doesn't escape or ye’ all going to wish ye’ were dead." With those final words, the captain slams the door to his cabin, and just like that, the spell is broken as the crew starts shouting crude and vile words at the pretty mermaid. The men hold him down as he begins to sneer and hiss out of clear fright now.  Some men begin to touch him everywhere while others tie his hands in front of him. They throw the net over him once gain and begin to drag him across the slippery deck. The shrieks are ear piercing, making Harry wince as his ears ring. He's frozen where he's standing, the rain doing nothing but keep him in place. He moves, only to be hit in the back of the head, making him stumble forward. 

"Stop standing there like a waste of space, aye." The smaller rounder man says as he pushes a bucket against Harry's chest. 

"The glass box isn't gon’ fill itself, is it? Get to work!" He barks out as he makes his way on to the quarterdeck. Without wanting to be left with no supper, Harry begins to tie the bucket to the rope hanging of the side of the railing. He really doesn't want to be a part of this, but it's either abide by the rules or get beaten. Or worse, thrown overboard.

 

xxx

 

"You're one of the most beautiful creatures I've ever laid eyes on," Harry can't help but blurt out. He covers his mouth just as quickly as the words are out, eyes widening as he stares at the mermaid trapped in the glass enclosure in front of him. The mermaid looks...well, like he’s barely living. Harry feels sick to his stomach. The pretty mermaid looks as if every minute it spends in its enclosure is draining his energy away. The creature Harry had seen when he was first captured is not the same as the one before him now. The mermaid's eyes are droopy and the water in the glass coffin is a murky color, due to not having been changed in days. Although the mermaid had a pale complexion to begin with, it is now almost translucent, eyes sunken in, lips cracked and a dark purple coloring under his eyes. Being imprisoned in that tiny box compared to the ocean must be killing him. Harry can't stand it going on any longer. The captain of this ship is bloody barbaric. If Harry had any other way he'd be long gone. However, he has absolutely no one and he's lucky to even be alive right now. 

"I'm going to get you out of here. Just hang in there a little longer, okay?" He whispers not knowing if the mermaid can even understand him or not. The entire week he's been on board the Scarlet Syco, he's refused to eat, let alone utter a single word. Harry has come to keep him company as best he could. His cheeks are hallowed and his eyes are as grey and gloomy as a tempest, not the beautiful and vibrant blue they once were.

Harry escapes from the bastards above by spending most of his time with the mermaid. It's usually just him whispering nonsense. The mermaid stays quiet and just stares ahead, avoiding eye contact. In a way, Harry is glad he's not in the captain’s cabin anymore. Who knows what Cowell has tried to do to get it to talk. He has some idea though, if the marks around his neck are anything to go by. Harry has opened the latch to the glass coffin a couple times to make sure some air makes its way inside. The mermaid had seemed wary at first, but still appreciative despite the dire situation.

He was put in the fore hold as punishment for not talking or eating anything that was given to him. Of course, after three days of the captain trying to bribe the mermaid and nearly having his eyes gauged out (Harry was proud at the mermaid for almost giving Cowell an eye patch), Harry was the one who was put in charge of making sure he stayed alive. So far, Harry’s been doing a horrendous job, because as much as Harry begs and tries, the mermaid will not eat.

The mermaid doesn't say anything anymore, just stares at Harry with distant eyes. Harry brings his hot and sweaty palm and presses it against the glass in hopes that maybe the mermaid gets the message that unlike the rest of the crew, he's a _good_ guy, one who will help him...or try to, anyway. The mermaid however, doesn't budge, and with a dejected sigh, Harry lets his hand slide off the glass, before securely closing the latch. 

Harry leaves the hold, and because his back is turned, he doesn't see that the pretty mermaid has his hand placed on the glass, right where his hand had just lain. 

"Visiting your fish boyfriend again?" One of the deckhand sneers at him, completely pulling Harry from his thoughts. Harry ignores him as he keeps walking across the deck. He's learned to keep his mouth shut, not wanting to get pummeled again for talking back. Being the youngest one on the ship is a nightmare. You have no rights, no one likes you, or trusts you and you get the shittiest...well, _everything_.

In his long seventeen years, Harry hasn't ever been so miserable. He's been abroad the Scarlet Syco for a little over a year and a half after being "rescued" from nearly drowning after another pirate ship raided the ship Harry was in. The ship capsized and Harry used a piece of wood to hold on to. After two days of no food or water the Scarlet Syco took him in. He's considered a stowaway and a slave, as he has no right to anything from the code of piracy until he proves himself. Not that Harry has any drive to do so. He refuses to be as cruel as the crew of the Scarlet Syco.

Harry gets on his hands and knees as he begins to mop up the deck. His hands are calloused and hard, from doing this for so long. Even though he's been here for what feels like forever, he still has no rights to the plunder they steal. The captain has him doing the most mundane of tasks and he's almost always left with the worst of everything: food, clothes, and bed. If Harry weren’t trying his hardest to keep his mother's wishes about living life, he would have gone overboard long ago. The dark thoughts of being reunited with her are hard to not think about. After all, there aren’t many content ones to replace them with. 

It's the middle of the night and Harry, along with the crew of the Scarlet Syco, find themselves in the middle of a colossal storm. The person keeping night watch had fallen asleep, only to awaken by the thunderous sky.

Heavy rain has begun to fall as Harry, along with the other boatswains, hold on for dear life, climbing the poles and holding the sails. The commander barks out orders to trim most of the sails to prevent the wind from flinging the ship all over the place. Harry has a nauseous and cold feeling that this isn’t going to end well, and the height and rain had nothing to do with it. 

The storm worsened not long after that. The weather was so extreme that Harry was afraid the Scarlet Syco would capsize as soon as another monstrous wave hit. 

"Bare poles!" The commander shouted from beneath them, and Harry wanted to cry. He was beyond exhausted, his biceps and thighs were burning from the exertion of having to hold on. This was never his job and he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep up without being reprimanded and punished or worse, falling to his death. They began to furl the rest of the sails, as they were going to sail without any hoisted so the sails weren't ripped apart by gales. The force of the winds on the hull and rig was calculated to be enough to propel the craft forward.

Harry thinks the captain and commander had lost their damn minds for attempting to sail through a tempest of this magnitude. If it were up to him, he'd sail away from it and into a safe heaven. When more men climbed up the poles to do the job faster, Harry found himself sighing in relief as he was told to go down and to get out of the way.

Enormous waves crash into the sides of the ship making Harry stumble all over the deck. He can see Captain Cowell trying his best to keep the bow of the ship pointed end into the waves. Harry knew why. It was because a non-breaking wave, no matter how high, would not capsize a stable ship.

Harry notices all the crew focused on each task at hand, not paying remotely any attention to him. That's when the realization comes to him. This is his only chance, when chaos is looming over the ship like a grim but opportune cloud. Harry inconspicuously moves towards the ladder that leads to the lower decks. Once he's out of sight, he scrambles to get to the fore hold. His heart is pounding hard and not even the roaring of the sea can smother the ringing in his ears from the complete anxiety that has now overtaken him. Harry is well aware of the consequences if he gets caught, but he has absolutely nothing to live for. He knows he has nowhere to go, so he might as well try to save the pretty creature enslaved in this ship. He, more than anyone, knows how heartbreaking the mermaid’s suffering really is. 

The ship rocks sideways, making Harry slam against the side of the ship. He swears as he feels pain shooting at the side of his shoulder blade, making his entire arm tingle with a burning sensation. He holds on tight to a beam as the ship gives a nasty lurch sideways. That's when he hears it, a giant slam and what he recognizes as shattered glass along with a shrill that Harry knows no man is capable of producing. Immediate panic coils itself along his body in a tight grip, as it dawns on him exactly what just happened. He swiftly slides down the ladder too nervous and frazzled to take it step by step.  His feet land on the ground, and he promptly turns around.

To his utter horror he spots the shattered glass coffin at the far end of the opposite wall that it was originally in, and in the middle of it, is a completely terrified and bloodied mermaid. Harry is stunned, frozen. He can't move while he watches the mermaid trashing about, confused and horrified as the ship swings back and forth like the very hammock Harry sleeps on. Harry is about to move forward when he stops dead in his tracks.

He realizes what's happening, much to his and the mermaids shock. The mermaid's tail is fading right before his eyes, starting from the tip of its cerulean and golden flipper and sliding up the mermaid's scaly tail. Soon, bare and smooth legs come into full view as the mermaid drags himself backwards until his back hits the wooden frame. Harry doesn't say anything as the ship lurches yet again, sending him toppling forward and smack into the shattered glass shards. He manages to scrape up his hands and knees, but the pain is ignored when he hears the mermaid, only a couple feet away from him, hiss in warning. Harry stays still, only moving slowly, bringing his hands up in in front of him.

"I-we, we need to move or else we'll both regret it." Harry says as he glances behind him to make sure no one else heard the coffin shatter, but with the raging storm he doubts anyone did. Harry looks back to the mermaid and goes to move again but the mermaid stops him again. 

"Away human!" He hisses out. "D-do not come any closer," he warns. 

"The captain or any of the crew will be down here any minute to check on you or me. This is the only chance we have to free you. This is why I came. There's a huge storm and it's the perfect distraction." Harry speedily says, hoping that the mermaid got most of what he said, that he understands that they _need_ to move _now_ if he wants to escape. He's pretty sure his words came out tumbling out of his mouth in a slurred manner because he's nervous and anxious, but there's not much he can do about that now. 

"J-just get up and follow! Quickly!" Harry pleads in a panic. The more seconds pass, the warier Harry gets, the more his anxiety tries to tell him that this will end with his death, and the mermaid even worse off than he is right now. 

"Why should I trust a human?" The mermaid starkly asks as he glares at Harry. Harry is about to reply when the ship lurches again, another wave having hit it from the side. Harry moves forward, not caring anymore if he gets his eyes clawed out or nose bitten off. This needs to happen now or never. 

"I'm not here to harm you! I won't even touch you, b-but we need to move now!" Harry screams, annoyed and frustrated. 

The mermaid stares at him with hard glare before he breaks into a scared frown. 

"I cannot," He whispers as he looks down at his cut and bruised up legs. 

Harry understands immediately. He's probably never had legs before and doesn't even understand his anatomy right now. Harry's gaze lingers from the mermaid's feet, up his smooth legs, all the way to his face. Harry has never seen such vulnerability before and it just makes Harry even more certain that he's doing the right thing. He's so beautiful, and it's so easy to forget that lingering inside him is a force to be reckoned with, but right now he's like a fallen angel, and Harry will be damned if he doesn't help him fly. 

"We’ve got no time." Harry says abruptly as he takes off his drenched shirt and places it on top of the mermaid's pelvis. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he then moves a bit closer to the perplexed mermaid. Harry stares at him, hands in front of him, facing palms up. The mermaid looks from Harry’s face, to his hands, and back down to his now covered lap. There's an agonizing pause, but much to Harry's relief, he nods once in approval. 

Harry immediately has one arm go around the mermaid's back as his other one goes under his knees. With a quick one, two, three he lifts him up. His aching muscles strain at the sudden weight, sore already from all the climbing and pulling he had done earlier. The mermaid's arms instantly go around his neck as they hold on for dear life, a small whimper escaping his mouth at the movement. The hold isn't too tight. The starvation and lack of proper care having definitely taken a toll on the pretty creature. 

"It's alright. I've got you. I won't drop you." Harry tries to soothe as he starts moving. 

"Why would you risk your life for me, human?"  

Harry takes a deep breath and with a small, sad, but accepting smile, he shrugs, "I wasn't planning to stick around much longer, and figured your life is worth saving. Besides, I got to meet a beautiful mermaid. It’s a chance of a lifetime. Not many can say that.”

The mermaid doesn’t say anything so Harry keeps moving.

“Not a mermaid, a merman.”

Harry stops in his tracks to look at the mermai- er- merman. He gives him a sheepish smile and nods. “My apologies,” is all he says before he reaches the ladder.

“I have to climb up and make sure the coast is clear.” Harry whispers next to his ear as he gently sets the merman down at the foot of the ladder. Harry climbs the steps and ever so slowly lifts the latch to peek through the opening. His eyes scan every direction and he listens close to see if he hears or sees anyone in the forecastle. Just as quietly as before, he closes the latch and holds on to the sides of the ladder, feet on each side before he slides down in one go.

“Coast is clear. We have to keep moving,” Harry explains as he gently picks up the merman again.

“I need you to hold on tight to my neck while I climb up. Try to stay still so we both don’t go tumbling down.” The merman bites his lip and nods. His arms whine tight around Harry’s neck like a vice. As Harry begins to climb, slower than usual due to the merman’s added weight, not that its much, but Harry is worn down and not the strongest on the ship, by a longshot. He’s trying his hardest though, silently praying that he doesn’t slip and sends them both barreling down. He’s close to the top when the merman’s voice catches him off guard.

“What’s your surname, Harry?”

Harry stops mid climb and just stares, mouth wide open in astonishment. “H-how do you know my name?”

A small smirk flashes onto the smaller boy’s mouth, disappearing in seconds, maybe just a shadow. “I did listen to your nonstop babbling at times.” Is all he says, not bothering to look his way as he does. Harry can feel a small fluttering in the pit of his stomach, no one’s bothered or even attempted to listen to what he has to say. Granted, Louis couldn’t just walk away, but he’s sure he could have tuned him out, just like Harry tunes out the crew. It might not be much, but it means everything to Harry, right here and right now.

“Styles, my name is Harry Styles.” He whispers. It’s weird saying his surname out loud, he hasn’t bothered telling anyone his real one. Chose Cox when he was forced to sign Cowell’s articles.

“Louis.” He softly hears the merman mutter. Harry’s face lights up at that. _Louis_. Perfect name for someone so breathtakingly beautiful. “Louis.” He says with a smile. The merman looks at him when he hears Harry say it, a ghost of a smile back on his face before he ducks his head back down, hiding it from view. With the small exchange replaying in his mind, Harry continues to climb.

The young sailor ascends smoothly, checking if the coast is clear once again, and then pushes the latch door softly open. He grabs on to the merman by his soft waist and hauls him up, before he himself climbs up.

“Okay, honestly I didn’t think about what to do after this.” Harry guiltily admits as he kneels down beside the merman.

“What do you mean you didn’t think this far ahead? This is your master plan and you don’t-”

“Hey ye two!” both Harry and the merman gasp as they turn to see a crew member heading their way.

“Shit.” Harry swears under his breath as he stands up, in front of the merman on the ground, protectively.

“What ye’ think yous’ doin’?” The pirate angrily demands, hand on the side of his hip where his sword rests. As he stands in front of Harry, he takes in the merman, barely clothed and Harry’s disheveled appearance. The pirate sneers as he shoves Harry aside.

“Neglectin’ ye’ job to stick ye’ cock in an eunuch?” Harry scowls at the crudeness. “I won’t say a thing if I have a turn.” The pirate sneers as he kneels down beside the merman, “Pretty little thing aren’t ye’,” he taunts as he harshly grabs the merman’s chin. Harry sees it the second the pirate’s eyes widen in recognition. Just as quickly though, the merman hisses and pushes him away knocking him backwards on to his ass.

“What the f-,” He doesn’t get to finish as Harry knocks him out cold with the pommel of the pirate’s own sword. Harry’ breath is ragged as he throws the sword at the side. He takes a look at the merman who has a face that can only be described as petrified.

Throwing his wariness to the wind, Harry picks up the merman hastily, paranoia sinking in again at thought of almost getting caught. He has no more options because odds are he’s going to get caught the second he sets foot on the main deck. He takes a deep breath and makes a last decision to just run for it. He begins to move the ship still rocking dangerously as the storm rages on. Harry just takes off because hopefully by the time anyone begins to realize who exactly he has in his arms and what exactly he’s about to do, it’ll be too late. He makes it out of the covering and onto the main deck. Not wanting to second-guess himself, Harry makes a run for it, except the angry rain has other ideas. The rain pelts them down, as the ship lurches sideways. Harry is confused and disoriented as he feels the merman try to wiggle out of his arms. Everything happens so fast, one second Harry is running like his life depended on it and the next he is on the floor. Harry gasps in horror as he sees the merman on the ground in front of him, no longer with legs, but with his azure and golden tail.

The distinct ringing and pounding in Harry’s ears returns full force. He can’t hear anything but the pouring rain soaking him to his core. It’s as if time stops, lightning strikes up above, light reflecting on the merman’s face. He’s looking back at Harry, as if Harry has all the answers in the world. Harry sees how utterly scared and fragile, the merman looks. His face is morphed into this catastrophic frown, but he’s still so beautiful and angelic. The young stowaway can vaguely hear the harsh shouting of crew members, no doubt, ready to tear him and the merman apart. Harry doesn’t even think, doesn’t even breathe, instead scurrying to the stunned merman and hauling him up into his arms yet again. Harry nearly stumbles onto the ground for a second time at the sudden weight, not having foreseen that his tail weighs more than a pair of human legs. The ringing continues in his ears as Harry reaches the edge of the ship. His muscles are crying with exertion and the adrenaline seems to be leaving him in waves. With one last-ditch effort, Harry hauls the merman over the wooden rail and is about to let go when he feels strong hands pulling him back.

Harry lifts his head just in time to see those cerulean eyes staring back at him as clear as day. Harry feels like he could drown in them, wants to drown in them, but another harsh tug shatters the moment into million fragments. Harry can see the merman look at him with sorrow because just as quickly Harry lets go, the merman is disappearing into the angry dark waters in seconds. Harry feels lighter, for some reason, like the idea of having the merman trapped had set a heavy weight over his shoulders. He can breathe easier now.

 

 

The pain is unbearable. Harry is delirious, not even knowing his own name. All he can focus on is the fire on his back, the fire that keeps intensifying, not willing to go out. He can barely understand what's being spit his way, what's being said and yelled. He's sure he blacked out for a while from the pain.

"You cost me everything!" Is what he manages to make out. He doesn't quite understand who or what the person is talking about. He just wants the pain to stop. God, he just wants it to stop.

Something pulls him by the hair, yanking his face upward. He can't even protest or move from the intensity of it all.

"Open your eyes boy!" It’s the voice that's only brought Harry misery, the voice he so desperately wants to run from. Harry is slapped across the face and he just wants it all to end. All he's begging God for, if there is one, is to show mercy.

"More licks from the cat, you want?" Cowell sneers as other voices around the ship laugh.

"You indulgent, good for nothing piece of shit. I bet you regret it now, don't you? I've broken you. And no one is going to remember you or your miserable life." He barks out and Harry is trying his hardest to block him out. He’s just hoping they abide by their threats and put an end to his life.

"First rule of piracy, boy. Never steal what belongs to your crew. Especially ye captains. Now you're broken and beaten, barely alive and all for what? Because you fancied a monster?"

Louis. God he will never regret freeing such a beautiful being. Harry knew what the consequences were if he got caught. All he can do is smile...or grimace at the thought of succeeding in freeing him. Harry is delirious but he now remembers it all. Maybe it's because his life is about to end. He remembers those pretty eyes and his soft and cold skin, his beautiful tail and his essence.

No. He will never regret it. Not even now. Not when his back has been whipped and ripped to shreds by the nine tails. His fate was set once he stepped foot on the Scarlet Syco and his pride was restored when he freed the merman.

"Capt'n, he's good as dead," Harry hears someone say.

"Shall we behead him?"

"No." Simon calmly says making Harry's skin crawl from the malice in his tone.

"Keelhaul?"

"Ahh, a fitting suggestion, aye?"

"Aye," they all agreed.

Harry let a single tear fall down his cheek. Keelhauling is one of the worst, if not the worst, punishment. He'd rather be marooned. Alas, he'll be off of this earth soon enough.

"Tie a rope beneath the belly of the ship and then tie young Harry to the rope to be dragged underwater."

It all happened in slow motion, or perhaps super-fast. He isn’t sure. Harry is so dazed and gone, he knows the second he's thrown underwater, he won't take a breath. Better to drown instantly than to be cut up from the callous barnacle attached to the bottom of the ship.

"Davy Jones is waiting boy,” is the last thing he hears before he's kicked on his back and pummeled to the ocean.

The salt is relentless as it assaults his opened back. His vision is blurring as the ship picks up speed. He's gasping for air, but the only thing he's being filled with is water. He's drowning. It's all so fucking painful, and he's drowning.

Until he isn't.

Something brushes his lips and he's no longer being pulled by his waist. He's more than likely already dead and this is Jones' Locker. Everything is numb. He can no longer feel pain. Just nothing. He somehow manages to open his eyes and all he sees is cerulean blue, not from the ocean, but from the eyes he'd swore he would drown in.

And drown in them he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hello on [tumblr](http://smittenwithlouis.tumblr.com).
> 
> ★ If you enjoyed the fic and would like to reblog, you can find the photoset [**here**](https://smittenwithlouis.tumblr.com/post/153097135750/drowning-in-your-eyes-main-pairing-harry). Always appreciated!
> 
> ★ You can find amazing fanart/edits for this fic [**here**](https://smittenwithlouis.tumblr.com/tagged/diyefa).
> 
> ★ I wrote a drabble of Louis' POV of when H & L met. If you'd like to read it you can find it [**here**](http://smittenwithlouis.tumblr.com/post/153587938840/hiya-i-really-loved-diye-easily-one-of-my-faves).
> 
> ★ **Note:** I currently do NOT allow translations of any kind, so please do not repost/translate my fic on other sites.


End file.
